Serendipitous
by faithangel3
Summary: Naya and Heather haven't talked in years but can New York City, serendipity and fate bring them back together? Heya RPF read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Serendipitous

Pairing: Heya (If it's not your thing please just click the back button, I know it's not for everyone)

Summary: Naya and Heather haven't talked in years but can New York City, serendipity and fate bring them back together?

Rating: Pg-13/ R (just in case)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

**Serendipitous **

**Chapter 1: New York **

All great things must come to and end and it did. After five amazing, unforgettable seasons Glee came to an end. It was bittersweet, the cast and crew would miss one another but even more greatness was in store for them individually, it was out there waiting to be found.

It had been five years since it all ended. Some of them stayed close, others drifted apart but still emailed occasionally, and a couple lost touch all together. Life was busy, complex and fast moving, not everyone had the time to put so much effort into a friendship that had run its course. Sometimes the only thing that keeps two people together is a mutual bond, like a hit television show.

She raised the collar of her jacket as she stepped out the front door of her building. The crisp New York winter air threatened to nip at any exposed skin. It was certainly different from Los Angeles but she loved it. It was refreshing and fast paced. When she got out of work late it didn't matter, the city was always alive.

Putting her hand out she hailed a cab. She smiled triumphantly to herself as the got in giving the driver the address she wanted to go to. Three years in New York City helps you hail a cab like a pro. That and learning from the best New Yorker she knew who she started to refer to as Miss New York way back in the day. Paying the driver she got out and made her way up the steps, as the doorman opened the heavy door for her.

Once upstairs she didn't bother with knocking she just let herself in. "Lea, I'm here."

"Living room!" The voice yelled back, a voice that was not Lea Michele's.

As she rounded the corner of the living room her mouth dropped open in surprise as the gorgeous blonde in the room stood up from the couch. "Dianna!" She jumped a little and wrapped her arms around the girl. "You look hot."

Dianna laughed. "So do you Miss platinum selling artist/tv star."

The next few hours were spent reminiscing but also telling new stories. While Naya had remained close with Dianna she didn't get to see her as much as they'd both like because there were so far apart.

"We need to talk to you about something." Lea said as she handed her another glass of white wine.

"This can't be good if you're liquoring me up." She paused to sop her drink. "Okay, I'm ready, what is it?"

"It's about that reunion party we talked about…She's coming." Lea said as she finished her glass of wine, nervous as to how Naya was going to react.

"What?" Naya nearly chocked on her drink.

"Heather sent me an email and said she would be here for it, that she wouldn't miss it."

"I don't think I can see her, we were so sure she wasn't going to come that I never thought she actually would."

Dianna nodded as Lea wrapped a supportive arm around her." She doesn't get in until 7 and the party starts at 5 so you can see everyone else before she gets here." Naya nodded with a sad smile.

"I'll be fine, she'll be in town for a few days its not a big deal. In a city like this that's easily avoidable.

**One Week Later – Lea's Apartment **

Two hours after the party started Naya excused herself. She said she had to work in the, tat she had an early call time. No one argued, they all knew the real reason as to why Naya was leaving. While they all knew a lot about one another they never knew what happened between the former best friends.

As the doorman opened the door a cab was already waiting for her. A light snow was falling so her only concern was getting home to a warm bed. She was so focused that she didn't see the tall blonde get out of the cab across the street and make her way towards the building she herself just exited from.

**Three Days Later – Coffee Shop **

Lea walked in to the small coffee shop between her and Naya's. It was a quite place that was open late, which was perfect for their late night chats. When you worked on Broadway or a hit tv show the only time to get in a quick girls chat was late at night. It was the only time her and Naya got when they were busy and it made for a good venting session which always seemed to help.

"Hey girlie, still awake enough to talk or are you just going to mumble?" Lea joked as she sat down.

"Barely but only because I just had a shot of espresso. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ever heard of serendipity?"

Naya rolled her eyes. "Of course I do live in New York and you know it's my favourite ice cream place."

"Not the ice cream parlour, the movie and specifically what it means."

Naya raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "John Cusack, Kate Beckinsale, you know it's one of my faves."

Lea shook her head, that wasn't something that she knew. "I didn't know that."

"Oh, my bad. Anyways, what about it?"

"The concept of it, a fortunate accident, do you believe in that or do you believe in fate?"

Naya leaned back in her chair and thought for a second. "I do believe in it, sometimes things just happen that way because they do and that's that. I used to believe in fate but nowadays it seems like something for fairytales, you lose that as you get older. The idea that your life will turn out like a Disney movie because lets face it Disney movies have ruined our perception of love and romance. Who knows maybe it's a little bit of both, its too late for me to be having a conversation like this because I'm going around in circles and contradicting myself."

Lea beamed. "You're lying to me Rivera. We might be 30 and 31 respectively but you are still a hopeless romantic at heart. I'm starting to believe that serendipity is actually fate's younger sister. The world has a plan for us to reach our greatest potential if we're patient enough to let it but accidents are what help us learn. So serendipity is really fate's way of making something happen without throwing it in your face so you are contradicting yourself, what you said makes total sense.

They continued to talk about work and the party for the next half hour before finally calling it a night. They stood outside as Lea hailed a cab for herself that she offered to but Naya decided to walk. Something about New York had sparked a love of walking. It was a beautiful city and the only way to experience its true beauty was to walk around and take it all in.

As she walked she passed The Walden, she took a second to stop and look up, admiring its beauty before she continued. What she hadn't noticed about the historic building was the woman standing just inside that had spotted her. Sniffling slightly she decided to cab the last ten blocks home.

Just as she got in the woman that spotted her ran out of the hotel, desperately looking around. "Hemo!" No response. "Heather!" Nothing. "Heather Elizabeth Morris!" The tall blue eyed blonde finally turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Heather took one last look around before moving back inside the hotel. "Thought I saw someone I used to know."

"Who Naya?" Ashley's chuckled before taking in Heather's expression. Her mouth dropped a little when she realized that really was who her friend had thought she seen.

"My mind is playing tricks on me."

"I say this with love but yeah it is. This is NYC I highly doubt the odds of randomly running into her are in your favour."

Heather nodded. "I know but it looked so much like her."

Ten minutes later Naya was home in her big cozy warm bed. She tried to relax but her mind kept going over her and Lea's conversation and hat Lea had said about serendipity and fate. Taking a deep breath she tried to let the thought leave her mind, telling herself that what she needed right now was sleep.

A/N: I know it's short but I just wanted to set things up. I would love to know what you all think about it and if I should continue etc. Hope you liked the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving

**Chapter 2: Moving **

One Month Later

It had been a month since Naya and Lea had their last late night coffee session. Finally the two found some time, once again at night after a long day of work. Aya walked in with a smile on her face as she saw an awaiting Lea with two coffees.

"What got you so happy?" Lea asked as Naya pulled out the chair and sat down across from her friend.

"I finally found it, it's small but perfect just across central park from where I am now."

Lea smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay, you finally found a house. I'm so excited, nothing beats a Naya Rivera backyard barbeque, with tofu burgers." Naya made a face at the last bit before shaking it off and having a sip of her coffee.

"I know right?" She took another sip of her coffee trying to get rid of the imaginary taste of tofu. "I move this weekend." She said clearly excited about her upcoming move.

"What about your condo?" Lea asked as she too sipped on her coffee.

Finishing her mouth full the taller girl shrugged. "The realtor is going to take care of it. Maurice and I are just excited to have more space. Once its sold, all I have to do is sign the papers. I told him I don't care who its sold to or how much so long as I get back what I paid for it." They remained quiet, both tired from the days work, as they finished their coffees. "Why are you so quiet? What's on your mind?"

Lea shook her head snapping out of her daze. "Nothing, just tired is all."

"Spill, whatever it is. You are never to tired to talk."

"I was just wondering about you and Hemo and what happened between you too. I know you don't want to talk about it, it just sucked once you left the party and I've been trying to find a way to bring it up."

Naya looked down with a sad expression on her face. "We outgrew each other."

"That's what you say and maybe it is just that or maybe it's something else but I want you to know that I am here to listen." Lea looked down at her watch. "I better head out, be careful walking home please." Naya nodded as lea stood up and put her coat on. "Oh and Nay its okay to miss old friends."

Naya took a few moments to process what her friend had said before she too got up and headed home. Most people would say she was crazy walking around New York City at night but she loved it and it made her feel at ease. It was something about the tall buildings, bright lights and millions of people who didn't care what was going on in your life because they had enough of their own problems.

As she walked through Central Park, the trees were bare of their leaves the only thing covering their branches was snow. Soft lighting filled the pathway she took she her apartment and even though it was chilly outside she couldn't help but want to take her time and enjoy the winter. Maybe it was because she was from Los Angeles but she liked winter and the cool air. She saw the beauty in a snow covered park and all the Christmas lights that would stay up long after Christmas had passed. Tonight was no different, as she walked to looked around and admired the beauty and serenity of that the park had to offer at such a late hour. She also couldn't help but think of what Lea had said earlier, it was frustrating her that she couldn't get it out of her head no matter how hard she had been tried. And she did try. She tried so hard to block it out but finally once she was halfway home she let her thoughts drift back.

_**5 Years Ago **_

_Heather and Naya were laying in Heather's living room as they watched a movie. They had planned a Britt-Britt, Santana night, as they liked to call them, so that they could unwind from the weeks work load and celebrate Naya going to New York for two weeks to work on her album. Instead of ordering Chinese like they always did they opted to cook some pasta and make a salad. They had also agreed to share a bottle of wine, which they both knew made each other even more giggly than normal. _

_They were laying on the couch with Naya's head in Heather's lap when Naya got up to leave. "Where you are going?" Heather asked as she pulled Naya back down on the couch causing them both to laugh. _

"_To call a cab so I can go home and sleep." Naya smiled as she stood up once again. _

"_Stay here, no need to spend money on a cab when you're more than welcome to spend the night." _

_Naya thought for a minute before sitting back down. "If you insist." _

"_I do, want to make some popcorn? We can watch another movie or something upstairs." _

"_Sounds good to me." They stood up and headed for the kitchen. _

_An hour later they were curled up in Heathers bed watching a movie on tv. Pieces of popcorn laid on the bed and floor after a failed attempt at trying to throw them into each others mouths. Still not tired enough to sleep thanks to the wine Heather turned on her Pandora. She watched as Naya leaned her head back, eyes closed and she mouthed the words to the song. Without warning the girl jumped up and stared jumping on the bed as the song changed, holding an imaginary microphone as she sang. "You need a friend, I'll be around. Don't let this end before I see you again. What can I say, to convince to change your mind, of me. I'm going to love you more than anyone, I'm going to hold you closer than before." Heather laughed as she stood up and picked Naya up off the bed, spinning them around. As she put her down she moved one of the girls arms around her neck and held the other in her hand as she started to sway to the music. "We'll be free together baby." Naya leaned back and sang with a slight laugh. _

_Across the hall Ashley was just getting home. Hearing the music she peered into the Heather's room and smiled to herself as she watched the two best friends danced around the room. Heather leading, Naya singing. She leaned against the door frame like an all knowing parent watching her child be happy. Ashley left as the song ended without disturbing the two girls who were still dancing. _

_They stopped laughing as their movements slowed causing them to look at each other. Heather leaned her forehead against Naya's as her hand came up to brush an errand strand of Naya's hair behind her ear. She leaned unaware that Naya was holding her breath but just as their lips almost touched they heard a bang come from downstairs. The noise snapped them back to reality. Releasing the breath she had been holding Naya backed away. "I should go brush my teeth, get ready for bed. My toothbrush still here?" Heather nodded. _

"_I'm going to go see what Zach knocked over, did you want a bottle of water?" Naya nodded as they both headed in separate directions. _

_Five minutes later after they had both done what they needed to, to get ready for bed they crawled under Heathers fluffy duvet comforter. The radio was on, playing softly as they started to doze off. Naya took a deep breath and relaxed as she listened to the faint sound of the music. "I love this song." She whispered of the Goo Goo Dolls song playing, as she turned on her side facing Heather. _

"_Me too." Heather said as she too turned on her side, their legs barely touching. Their eyes were both closed but when Heather opened hers for a second she saw the slight smile on her best friends face. "I know its just 2 weeks but those two weeks are going to feel like forever without having you right now down the street." _

"_Hemo, I'm not moving there it's just two weeks silly." Naya mumbled opening her eyes just slightly before closing them again. _

_A minute later Heather opened her eyes again to see if Naya was still smiling and she was ever so slightly ."What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful." She sang softly expecting Naya's smile to grow and when it didn't she knew that the girl had fallen asleep. "Sleep well beautiful." She leaned over and kissed the girls forehead before moving back and closing her eyes. When she did all she could think about was their almost kiss and the several times they had almost kissed before. The thoughts quickly vanished as she too drifted off to sleep. _

_When Naya opened her eyes next she saw thin rays of sunshine come through the window. She stretched her arms out with a yawn and looked over at the still sleeping blonde next to her. She wasn't sure why but she always seemed to have a more comfortable sleep in Heather's bed than she did in her own. Taking a deep breath she climbed out of bed and put a pair of Heather's track pants on. _

_Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she headed downstairs towards the kitchen. As she got closer she could smell coffee and waffles. She smiled and leaned down to pick up Zach as he brushed against her leg. _

"_Morning gorgeous." Ashley said in an old Hollywood accent. _

"_Good morning hot momma." Naya set Zach down and sat on the counter facing Ashley as the girl handed her a cup of coffee. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" _

_The two best friends of one Heather Morris laughed. They had grown somewhat close with all the time Naya spent over and vice versa, it got to the point where Naya would always tell Heather to bring Ashley with her whenever the girl came over. "Sadly no, and I think I've fallen for someone else since you're jetting off to New York." _

_It was then that Naya had a better look around at the several boxes. "You spring cleaning or something Ash?" She asked as she looked over at the box marked 'Ashley's junk'. _

"_No, in order to move you have to put the stuff in boxes first or at least most people do. Out with the old in with the new boy toy." Ashley said with a raised expression wondering why Naya was asking her such a silly question. Or what she thought she be a silly question because she didn't know why Naya wouldn't have already known she was moving out. _

_Heather walked in to hear the last part of the conversation and instantly stopped as she rounded the corner. Her breathing slowed and it felt as though her body had increased a few degrees. She watched as Naya sat speechless on the counter, looking as cute as ever with her messed up morning hair and no make-up. Ashley was looking at her like she was crazy and Heather knew exactly why. She was looking at her like that because she expected that Heather would have told her by now about Taylor moving in and Ashley moving out. _

_It wasn't until Zach meowed that the two finally broke their gaze at each other and looked over at Heather. She could see the tears in Naya's eyes and Ashley's words started to sink in. "Why didn't you tell me?" She set down her cup of coffee and hopped off the counter, Heather remained silent. "I can understand not wanting to say something at work but I was with you all night and you didn't even mention it." Still Heather stood speechless as Zach rubbed against her leg. "When is he moving in?" _

"_He gets in, in two days." Heather managed to squeak out as Naya let out an incredulous laugh, tears threatening to spill out but anger keeping them in. _

"_I need to go, thanks for the coffee Ash." _

_Naya brushed past Heather as she made her way to the hall closet to get her coat. "Naya please stay for breakfast." Heather called out to her as she watched the girl walk out the front door but she couldn't move. _

**Present **

She walked into her building and waited for the elevator as she thought about the conversation her and Heather had had and how two weeks turned into five years. She wound up getting a last minute audition while she was recording that she couldn't turn down. Now five years later Naya struggled for a second to get the key into the lock of her front door as she stopped thinking about the past. She laughed at herself as she finally let herself into the apartment and smiled when Maurice came running towards her asking to be pet. He was the cutest golden retriever she had ever seen and when she first saw him at the pet store, the runt of the pack she knew she couldn't say no. She reasoned that she was away from family and anyone really close to her outside of Lea and Jenna. Telly and the rest of her friends were still in L.A so while she didn't think she would ever have a dog again but the little guy won her heart over.

"Do you have to go outside buddy?" He didn't wag his tail anymore than he already was signaling he didn't have too.

"Hey hun, I took him out not to long ago since you said you had a late shoot tonight." She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. "You alright?" He asked as he gave her a short sweet kiss.

Naya shook the dust from her head and smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah just tired been a long day. Thank you for taking him out, I appreciate it."

"Anytime, that's what I'm here for."

"Did daddy take you for a walk?" She asked the dog, instantly making him start to wag his tail faster. "Should we all go for a short walk?" The dog wagged his tail faster this time. "What do you say? I know it's late but it's actually pretty nice out and he loves to play in the snow."

Her boyfriend laughed as Naya pouted at him. "Fine, fine and I know he loves the snow I spent a half hour drying him off."

"Laugh if up Lafferty, let's go chop chop." She said, making fun of his One Tree Hill days. James put his coat on as she got Maurice ready. Her and James had met while they were both filming the same movie three years ago. They started out as friends and slowly became more. He was the perfect boyfriend, sure they had their share of arguments, every couple did but he understood her and the lifestyle. For the first time in a long time she was happy, she had let go of the past and moved forward with her life.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

A/N: Before this chapter I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed, your opinions mean a great deal to me and I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.

**Chapter 3 – Moving In **

Lea walked up the steps of Naya's new home and smiled when she saw that the door was open. As she was walking in she nearly collided with James. "I see we have strong good looking men to look at today." She said as he gave her a hug.

"More like sweaty boyfriends, I'll be back with more boxes in a few." He smiled and walked out the door towards the truck that was sitting out front.

Lea kept walked further into the house and spotted Naya in a fair size kitchen, especially for New York. "This place is amazing Nay." She said causing her friend to turn around.

"Hey." The girl turned around happily and hugged her friend. "You like?"

"I love." The shorter girl said as she smiled and hugged Jenna who was sitting at the kitchen island with a glass of wine. "And how are you Miss. Ushkowitz."

"Fabulous, glad to be home." As Lea sat down Naya's phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" She asked Jenna who was sitting next to her phone.

Taking a look over at the phone she smiled. "It's Di." Without handing the phone back to the girl that was unpacking and putting dishes in the cupboard. "Hi Miss Agron, Naya can't come to the phone right now because she's too busy making out with her sexy boytoy."

"I wish!" They heard James yell before Naya grabbed the phone out of Jenna's hand.

"Hi love."

Dianna laughed. "Is everyone at your new place?"

Naya smiled as she continued to put dishes away while holding the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Yeah, Lea just got here and now they are teasing me and about James, again."

"Good, put me on speaker I might as well tell you all together." Rolling her eyes Naya put her phone on the counter and pressed the speaker button.

"Okay go."

"So you know how when we were looking for your new place that the space below you hadn't sold yet either?"

Naya huffed. "Yeah what about it."

"Well we're new neighbours?" Dianna smiled as she stood at the kitchen entrance.

"What!" Jenna and Lea both yelled with excitement as they jumped up to hug their friend.

"Seriously?" Naya asked as she too moved forward to hug one of her best friends.

Dianna nodded. "Seriously, I figured it was time for something new and there are a lot more auditions in New York these days, I needed a change of scenery with all my favourite girls here." James walked in and cleared his throat. "And boy too."

Four hours later Naya was completely moved in to her new house. Now she sat sprawled out on the couch with Maurice at her feet, and three of her best friends at various other parts of the living room. James had gone home to get ready for his early call in the morning and he wanted to give Naya some space in her new house. That was one of the things that was so great about him, he knew her and he gave her, her space when she needed it. He wasn't clingy or over protective, he let her live her life.

By late Sunday morning all the boxes were neatly separated into their appropriate rooms. By late Sunday night her bedroom was completely unpacked, except for the few boxes of clothes that were in her new walk-in closet that she could deal with later. Maurice was lying soundly asleep on her bed when she watched his ears perk up. A moment later he jumped off the bed without a bark and wagged his tail as he ran out of the room. Naya heard one light bark before she heard the sound of paws on the hardwood floor coming back towards the bedroom. She was curled up in bed with her glasses on, a glass of wine on her night table and Hunger Games in her hand. It didn't matter how many times she read it, she seemed to love it a little bit more every time.

"Hey beautiful." She looked up from her book and smiled at James as he walked into the room.

"Hi yourself." He leaned over the bed and kissed her.

He smiled and he took in what book she was reading. "Hunger Games again?" She nodded with a happy glint in her eyes. "I think you've beaten my record now."

"You've only read it twice." He shook his head and held up three fingers. "Whatever, what's up? Have you come to cuddle before a crazy work week starts again?"

"Maybe, if that's alright by Maurice." He smiled and when he did Naya couldn't help but smile ask he started talking to the dog. There was just something so sincere and honest about him. It had taken her awhile to figure it out but once she did she realized it was his blue eyes that were filled with some much light. There was only one other person who had eyes like that and it was someone that she tried not to remember, she tried to not remember those eyes and how they shined even in darkness.

"I'm sure it's fine by him, he loves you more than he loves me."

"Impossible."

Naya thought for a second. "True."

A half hour later they were both comfortable in bed with Maurice at their feet when James leaned over and kissed the top of Naya's head. "What's been on your mind lately?"

She gave a half laugh. "Honestly?" He nodded. "Heather. Lea brought something up the other day and it's just been on my mind again."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He knew about Heather and how Naya had felt about her. That's how they had become such good friends, he turned into her Kevin that wasn't 3000 miles away. He respected the relationship they had had and never passed any sort of judgment on her for it.

"Not really, just happens sometimes. Besides not like I'll be running into her anytime soon."

**One Week Later**

Naya had finally finished a long week of work by the time Saturday had finally rolled around. It was a gloomy day in the city and there was a threat of snow which she was actually hoping for. So far it had been a somewhat tame winter and all she wanted was a little more snow. But while the weather was at least somewhat tame she figured a run would help her clear her mind. While working out was definitely not her thing, occasionally going on a run was a good way to not only get in a physical workout but to help clear her mind. She threw on a pair of black yoga pants, her favourite grey glee hoodie and her old faithful Boston baseball hat. She picked her ipod up off the counter, kissed Maurice on his head and headed out. Normally she took him with her but today she felt like some complete alone time.

She had across the park and all the way to her and Lea's favourite coffee shop. It was a little chilly so she figured that she might as well treat herself to a cup coffee. She was lost in her thoughts by the time she slowed her pace and opened the café doors. So lost that she hadn't noticed that someone was walking out of the café just as she was stepping inside. They collided nearly headfirst and Naya didn't look up until she heard the coffee fall on the ground outside, narrowly missing her shoes.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, please let me buy you another cup of whatever you were having." She looked up from underneath her baseball cap and her mouth dropped open.

"Naya?" The person questioned as a smile slowly crept onto her face. "You never called!" The other girl laughed as she held the door open and let Naya walk in. "Oh and you bet your ass you can buy me two more coffees since I know how much you make."

Once Naya was inside they stepped out of the way and that's when she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. "Ashley!" She took the ear buds out of her ear once their hug ended and smiled from ear to earl. She had definitely missed the girl standing in front of her. What people tended not to know was that while she and Heather were quiet the comedic duo, her and Ashley were as well. There were nights when Heather wasn't home that Naya and Ashley would stay up cracking jokes or dancing around like fools. "What are you doing in New York?"

"Do you have some time? I could tell you after you get me that coffee you owe me."

Naya laughed and walked up to the counter. She placed her order and looked at Ashley who retold the cashier her order. Five minutes later they were sitting at one of the back window tables. "Okay so what brings you to NY?"

"Helping a friend find a place and taking a little vacation." Ashley said as she took a sip of her latte. "How's New York been for you?"

Naya smiled and took a relaxing breath without pressing further as to which of Ashley's friends she was helping move. "It's great, I didn't think I would like it this much but it has been amazing."

"About you never calling me…" Ashley trailed off as she watched Naya's cheek turn a little red under her hat.

"I wanted to but I didn't want to put you in an awkward situation. I did send emails occasionally though."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that basically said hi and that you were alive but I did appreciate it. Alright but tell me what's going on with you? I know I told you in an email but your album was amazing, when am I getting a second one?"

Naya laughed shyly, the girl never knew how to simply take a compliment, and she was far too modest. "I'm not sure, I'm just busy with the show and movies I haven't really sat down to write in awhile."

"Well I can't wait to get hear it when you finally do and I'm so glad that things are working out for you. You really do deserve it even though you broke my heart."

"Thank you my darling." Naya smiled and took another sip of her coffee. "I guess the last time I would have seen you was at the wedding but work totally screwed me over. I was really upset that I couldn't be there and that I couldn't introduce you to James."

Ashley shook her head and then focused back on Naya. "Wait you really are dating James Lafferty?"

Naya blushed slightly once again and nodded. "Yes I am."

"That's great, you seem really happy."

"I am, like I said New York has been great to me. What about you? Any plans to move to the big city?"

It was Ashley's turn to laugh. "No, I'm definitely an L.A girl but I'll party it up here once in awhile, you know how I do."

Naya laughed so hard she snorted a little, she really had missed Ashley. "You wild child."

Ashley looked down at her watch and looked up apologetically. "I hate to do this but I'm supposed to have been at the place my friend is checking out right now."

"No worries, I'm just so glad I got to get run into you, I really have missed you." They stood up and hugged once again before exchanging each others new numbers. "You wouldn't know how to get to 5th and West Ave would you?"

"I do actually, I used to live around there, actually just moved out." Naya smiled and proceeded to give the girl directions as she watched her leave.

Putting her ear buds back in she tossed her coffee cup into the appropriate recycling bin and headed out of the coffee shop. This time she was careful to not walk into anyone when exiting. She still couldn't believe that of all people she could run into she ran into Ashley Lendzion. What did she didn't know was that Ashley was thinking the exact same thing, especially after telling Heather that running into one single person in such a big city was highly unlikely. She also couldn't stop thinking about the last time she would have gotten to see Ashley.

She had gotten the invitation in the mail. Her mom forwarded it to her after it was sent to her house because the blonde didn't know her new address. When she opened the 3x5 letter she was a little bit shocked but not by what it was but by the fact she had gotten an invite. As she jogged home, she remembered how it had happened.

_**4 and A Half Years Earlier **_

_She had just checked her mail and was now sorting through it as she sat on her comfy new couch. A small puppy curled up in her lap, the pile of mail beside her. The writing on it struck as it was neatly handwritten. When she opened it her mouth opened slightly, her gaze fixed on the letter in her hands. She was so fixated on it that she hadn't heard the door open. _

"_Hey, you okay or are you attempting to catch fish?" James said as he placed a subway bag on the coffee table. _

_She looked up and smiled at him. "I wish I was catching fish, I'm starving, thanks for the sub." _

"_No problem, what you got there, looks fancy?"_

_Naya nodded as she sat down next to her and picked up the sleeping puppy, cradling him in his arms. "Heather and Taylor are getting married, this happens to be an invite to the wedding."_

_Instantly his demeanor changed from being playful to supportive. "You okay?" She nodded and he smiled comfortingly at her. _

"_Yeah, I knew it was going to happen, I'm just shocked that I'm invited." _

"_Why wouldn't you be?" He questioned, even though he had heard the whole story of their falling out. _

"_We haven't spoken in 6 months would be the best answer." _

"_Are you going to go?" He watched her facial expressions. _

_Taking a deep breath she nodded. "I think I am, if she invited me it's for a reason and if she's happy then I am happy for her." _

"_Why do you have that look on your face right now?" _

_She smiled brightly at him as she leaned over and pet Maurice. "What look?" _

_It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "The look that you're about to ask me something." _

"_Be my date? You can't go to a wedding without good looking arm candy." She pouted and as his eyebrows relaxed she knew it was a line and sinker. _

"_Yes, I will go with you if you're sure you want to go." _

_It was later that night that she found herself back at the studio where she stayed all night putting the finishing touches on her album. She didn't sleep a wink that night as she finished the final song of the cd and it was probably the one that was the most honest._

**Present **

As she reached her front door she remembered writing her reply and subsequently a few months after that the letter that said she wouldn't be able to make it because of work. She really wasn't able to go because of work but she summed it up to be fate telling her that it wasn't her place to attend. Her feelings were still raw and vulnerable about the whole situation but she would have gone and put on a brave face. She would have done anything for the blonde in mention.

Meanwhile, across the park Ashley had followed Naya's directions exactly. She was now standing at the corner of 5th and West Ave waiting for Heather. A minute later the blonde rounded the corner with a smile on her face. "Hey, where did you take off to this morning?" She questioned as she lead Ashley down the street two blocks before looking down at the paper in her hand and back up at the address of the building.

"I went for coffee and ended up enjoying the city." Ashley didn't want to lie to Heather but when it came to Naya she didn't want to get the girls hopes up and she didn't want to push them together. She had this feeling that if they were in the same place long enough serendipity or fate would bring them together. To be completely honest she didn't care which of the two it was so long as it happened. "Is this the place?" She asked as Heather nodded, double checking the address.

The doorman let them in as they looked around for the realtor. Finally a man in a suit walked through the front door and walked directly towards them. "Hi, you must be Ms Morris, I'm Ethan Carter I believe we spoke on the phone."

Heather nodded. "Yes we did, nice to meet you." She went on to introduce Ashley as they headed towards the elevator.

They made their way up to the 12th floor. "This place just went onto the market not to long ago." He told them as he opened the door to reveal an empty apartment. It was spacious but not to big. The realtor showed Heather the kitchen and bedrooms while Ashley went off on her own to look around.

"Heather you might want to come in here."

Ethan smiled as he led Heather into the living room. While the room had a lovely fireplace and built in lights the only thing Heather could look at was the view. She moved until she was standing next to Ashley. They looked out over the park and Ashley was sure that she had never seen such a beautiful view.

"I'll take it." Heather said as she continued to stare out the window, the view was captivating. Something about it spoke to her and as she looked out the window she couldn't help but picture Naya standing out the window doing the exact same thing.

Ethan nodded with a grin. "I'll go and get the paper work." When he came back Heather was still staring out the large open window. "The asking price is 790,000.00, however I think the previous owner is pretty set on that price."

Heather finally turned around. "Wait, that's it?" He nodded. "I'm not complaining but that feels like a steal."

"The seller only wants to get back what they paid for it to begin with."

"It's perfect, I'll absolutely take it. When I can move in?"

"So long as everything pans out, tomorrow if you'd like."

She smiled. "Excellent."

Sure enough the next day Ashley was helping Heather unpack a few boxes in her new living room. "This place looks great already."

Heather smiled as she flopped down onto her couch, the view of the park in perfect view. "It just feels like home already."

"I suppose my work here is done then." Ashley sat down on Heather's legs.

"Do you have to go?"

Ashley rolled her eyes at her best friend's pouty face. "Yes, we discussed this already. I will come and visit frequently though."

"I'm going to be so lonely though."

"No you won't you have Zach and friends in the city, have you even told Lea and Jenna that you've moved to town?"

Heather shook her head no. "Not yet but I guess I probably should."

"Yes you should, but for now let's go for a walk and check out the neighbourhood." Heather groaned as Ashley stood up and started pulling at Heather's arms. "Come on, it's my last night, let's explore and get wild. Woo!"

Across the park Naya found herself walking arm in arm with James. He was holding an umbrella up for them as the snow they were supposed to get turned out to be rain. Once they got to their destination he opened the door and let her in before closing the umbrella. They got a table upstairs in the back so that it was quieter and more secluded. "Mmm, ice cream and coffee." Naya grinned as she gave the waiter her order.

"Your two favourite things." James laughed as he ordered himself a large chocolate and peanut butter sundae.

"Heather," Ashley hit her arm, "check it out its Serendipity, we have to check it out. Come on ice cream and coffee, you can't go wrong." Heather laughed as she let Ashley drag her inside, finding a place to sit next to the window so they could watch the cars and people walk by outside.

A half hour later Naya and James paid their bill and got up to leave. James got a cab as he kissed Naya goodbye and told her to call him when she got home. Since, for the time being the rain had stopped Naya decided to take a walk through central park, taking in the lights and happy couples walking hand in hand. She couldn't help but let her thoughts once again float back to Heather. The thought had crossed her mind to try and call the girl but she decided that it had been too long and too much had happened. The girl was happily married the last she heard and she didn't want to upset that balance.

Once again the rain started to fall as, Holding on and letting go by Ross Copperman, began to play on her ipod. Naya started to walk back towards her new house. Passing by Serendipity once more she looked inside, everyone in the shop seemed so happy. The rain began to fall harder as she spotted a blonde seemingly sitting alone in one of the window tables.

Naya stood still, there was something familiar about the women. She looked out the window, and Naya noticed her eyes, even from a distance and in the rain those eyes would always stand out. There was no way it could be who she thought it was because that blonde lived in California, but those eyes were so familiar. She stood standing in the rain, unsure of what to do or how to feel.

Now there she was, in New York, sitting in front of her. It was her she was almost sure of it, it had to be, and no one she had ever met came close to having eyes like that. Those eyes were special. As she was about to walk closer to the window she saw the another woman sit down across from her. It was hard to tell who it really was with the rain coming down as hard it was now so Naya chalked it up to her imagination playing tricks on her. She'd had to remember to call Lea and yell at her for getting thoughts of Heather stuck in her head. Shaking the thoughts from her head and looking back up at the window she noticed that the pair of women were gone. Closing her eyes she shook out the cobwebs and continued her walk home.

Heather and Ashley exited the parlour and got a cab. Rushing in to minimize getting wet Heather closed the car door and looked out the window. Personally she would have preferred to walk in the rain but it wasn't Ashley's cup of tea. That's when she saw her, walking in the opposite direction they were driving, soaking wet and looking more stunning than ever. _There's no way that is Naya Rivera, no way_. She thought to herself as the cab starting to pick up speed after being stopped at a light. She continued to look out the window, the girl was still walking off, but she had to know. There was no way she could go on not knowing. "Stop the cab!" Heathers sudden outburst caused Ashley to look at her weird but the look went unnoticed by the blonde.

"Miss I can't just stop the cab in the middle of the road."

"So pull over, I don't care just stop this cab now please." She was watching the girl walk away, fading off into the distance.

"Heather are you okay? Did you lose something?" Ashley asked, clueless to what had gotten Heather's attention.

_Just my heart, a long time ago_. She thought as she swung the cab door open, "I'm sorry, I'll explain later, meet you back at my place."

Heather Morris stepped out of the cab and started running after the girl. The rain was coming down harder, causing her to lose site of her old friend. Frantically looking around she saw her start to walk through the park. She took off running in hopes to catch her but she was gone. Discouraged Heather made her way back to her new apartment. Once upstairs she took of her wet coat and shoes.

"Hey what was that all about?" Ashley asked her once she had changed and come into the living room.

"Nothing, just thought I saw someone, is all."

Ashley knew then who Heather was referring to and she couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. "Let's watch some cartoons with Zach, you can warm up and we'll spend my last night here in style."

The blonde smiled slightly and sat down next to her friend on the couch but instead of watching the tv she looked out the window into the park. She wondered if it really was Naya she had seen and if it was where the girl could be now.

Once she was home Naya decided that the only way for her to calm her nerves was to relax with a big glass of wine in a bubble bath. After being in the bath for a few minutes she realized she was too restless to be lying still in a tub. Getting up she through on a comfy pair of sweat pants and a hoodie before calling Maurice. The dog came running as she grabbed the bottle of wine from the kitchen and headed out her front door, the dog following her. She walked down her steps and took a few more steps to turn the corner. Knocking on the door she waited for her friend to answer. "Hey, up for some company and a bottle of wine."

Dianna nodded with a smile as she pat Maurice on his head and let Naya in. "You brought me a cute guy so of course." Naya waited for her dog to make his way into Dianna's before following him.

"I have an interesting story for you."

"Sounds like we're going to need more than one bottle then." Dianna said as she closed the door and led her friend into her living room to be filled in on Naya's night.


	4. Chapter 4: Tides Changing

Chapter 4

Heather sat on her comfortable new couch with the fireplace and tv on trying to warm up on a cold Wednesday morning. She held the hot mug of coffee between her hands as the tv continued to play without her attention. Instead she was looking out the big open windows at the park where she could barely see people out walking their dogs, just walking, running and a myriad of other things. Her thoughts drifted to the last time she thought she'd see Naya Rivera, her best friend, or ex best friend, not Naya Rivera the movie / television star and platinum selling recording artist.

_**4 and a Half Years Ago**_

_It had been six months since Taylor had moved in and things had been going great. It had been nearly two months since he proposed and Heather couldn't be happier, or so she thought. On her morning run she decided to stop by the mailbox to see if anything had come for her. Opening the box she saw the somewhat large stack of invitations, smiling as she took them out excited to go through them and see who RSVP'd. _ Taylor was still sleeping so when she got home she sat down in the kitchen with Zach and set the invites on the counter.

"_Here we go Zach, isn't this exciting?" He looked at her once before walking away. "Guess not." She laughed to herself, shaking her head. _

_The majority of the stack was from family and Taylor's baseball friends. When she got down to the last one it felt like her heart skipped a beat. Right away she knew the handwriting, she'd know it anywhere. It was undeniably Naya's handwriting and knowing that made her palms a little sweaty and her breathing to slow. Opening the RSVP she expected a polite decline but to her surprise Naya said she was going to be there and that she'd have a plus one. She wasn't sure why hearing this news seemed to hurt rather than make her happy but the one thing she did know that she was excited to see the girl. _

"_Look Zach, Naya is going to be at the wedding." She held the card up for him to see as if he could actually read it. He let a soft meow causing Heather to look at him like he had suddenly grown another head. "You miss her too?" He let out another meow as she pet his head. "I know, me too." With that he hopped off the counter and walked out of the room. "Take it you blame me too." She had blamed herself since the day Naya had left so it was only logical that Zach would blame her too. _

**Present **

After Naya had left that day Heather had tried to call, email, text, she even made a twitter account so that she could send the girl a message. She hoped that in two weeks when Naya returned to L.A. they could talk about things face to face and that Heather could apologize in person. That day never came and after waiting another week she finally relented and called Dianna. It was a simple conversation as all Dianna told her was that Naya was moving to New York permanently. It was clear that Dianna wasn't the happiest with Heather either and she understood exactly why. She jumped suddenly as a loud shrill broke through the quiet room. Catching her breath she reached over for her phone as she checked the caller I.D before answering it.

"Hi Ash." She said as she continued to look out the window.

"Hey loser, make any friends yet, or find any friends yet?" Ashley laughed, mostly to herself knowing Heather wouldn't find it funny.

"How's L.A?" She didn't even bother commenting on her friends question. Ashley was silent for a minute thinking of how to say what she wanted. "Ash?"

"Oh, L.A is the same but there's something I need to tell you. Are you sitting down?"

Heather raised an eyebrow as she readjusted herself on the couch to get comfortable for whatever Ashley was about to tell her. "I swear if it is something stupid I will have Zach come after you, he's a Mexican fighting cat you know."

Ashley shook her head on the other end of the line. "Sure whatever you say, but this is something you probably won't be happy about."

"Out with it Lendzion." Heather was expecting her friend to tell her something trivial and for lack of a better term stupid.

"Before I left New York I ran into someone, a brunette, very pretty someone."

Heather rolled her eyes. "What's his name Ashley, and why is your telling me this now?" The blonde was becoming less than amused and while she was normally upbeat, she simply didn't feel that way today.

"Not a he, a she, and her name is Naya Rivera, you're ex best friend." Ashley heard her friend swallow the lump in her throat. "I ran into her at a coffee shop not far from your place, she's the one that gave me directions and the reason why I was a little late."

"You ran into Naya and you're only telling me this now?"

"I didn't want to freak you out or spoil you moving into your apartment."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"I was just thinking about it and I think I ran into her for a reason, she said she used to live around there and so I just wanted to let you know." Heather looked out the window and found herself staring out at the park, wondering if Naya was out there right now. "The rumours are true though, she is dating someone, just be careful Heath."

"I will, I don't plan on going to look for her. If she wanted to see me she would have tried, right now I just need to get things settled here." She wasn't intentionally lying to Ashley she was lying to herself. While she had no intention of trying to find Naya she hoped that she would run into the girl.

"If you need anything just call okay?"

Heather took a deep breath. "I will, thanks." She paused. "Ash…" She trailed off unsure of how to ask the question she wanted too.

"She's good and 30 definitely looks good on her, the bitch." Ashley laughed causing Heather to let out a small laugh of her own. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later Hemo, oh and at least give Jenna a call you need friends loner."

"Bye." Heather said as rolled her hanging up the phone. She couldn't believe that Naya had been so close to her and she had missed the opportunity to see the girl. It was her that was supposed to stop and get the coffee's that day but she was too excited so Ashley had offered to go.

Christmas had come and gone with Naya being able to spend a few days at home in California with her family. Now she was back in cold weather, snow on the ground and she couldn't be happier. She felt lighter in New York than she did in L.A. It was mid morning when she walked into her favourite coffee shop, dressed and ready for work. Thankfully she was early and hoped she could sit and enjoy her coffee before the busy day that stood before her. After getting her coffee she sat down at a table that had two chairs with a window view. It was somewhat of a gloomy day in the city as dark grey clouds covered the sky but Naya didn't seem to mind, she was just glad to be having her favourite coffee.

She was enjoying her coffee when she saw a familiar blonde walk through the doors. She squinted trying to see if it was who she thought it was. She shook her head telling herself that it couldn't be who she thought it was, so she went back to enjoying her coffee. When she looked up no more than a minute later she saw that the blonde had disappeared so she went back to looking out the window and she getting to her last few sips of coffee.

"I'm so sorry but are you Naya Rivera?" Naya turned her head and came face to face with the blonde.

She immediately stood up and hugged the woman. "Mrs. Morris, how are you? Please have a seat." She gestured to the other chair at the table.

"I'm very well thanks, and how are you? You're career has been booming and I must say your album was superb, you have a lovely voice."

Naya couldn't help but blush as she looked at the older woman. "Thank you. What brings you to New York?"

"Visiting, I've always wanted to be in New York, it's a wonderful city." Naya nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't about to be there at the wedding I was really looking forward to it, and seeing you and the girls."

Mrs. Morris sipped on her coffee with a questioning look. "Sweetie, didn't you hear?"

Naya shook her head. "Hear what?"

"There was no wedding. Heather and Taylor were going to have the big wedding then it turned into a small family wedding and then it turned into no wedding at all." Mrs. Morris explained leaving a shocked look on Naya's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Mrs. Morris shook her head. "No need for apologies, don't get me wrong I loved Taylor but Heather has always been a free spirit and he was tying her down. I'm not entirely sure she ever really wanted to get married but once he started talking about her moving back to Arizona and giving up her career I guess things went south."

"But she always said that she'd do that for him."

"Her and I had a nice chat about how when you love someone they wouldn't ask you to give something up for them, they'd accept you for who you are and what you love." Naya smiled, Heather's mother had always been a woman of wisdom, but she figured that was to be expected with all the woman had gone through. "Tell me about your love life, are the rumours true? You're dating Chase Crawford?"

Naya laughed. "No, I'm not dating Chase Crawford but I am dating."

"Oh what's his name?"

Naya's phone started to ring so she apologized before answering it. As she put the phone back into her pocket she apologized once again. "I'm so sorry that was the studio I need to get to work, but," she looked into her purse before taking something out, "Lea gave me these tickets for the show tonight that I'm not going to be able to make it to so I want you to enjoy New York." She handed the tickets to Mrs. Morris before both women stood up. "It was so nice to run into you, and I hope you have fun tonight." They embraced once more as they said their goodbyes. "Oh and its not Chase but there is someone and his name is James, he used to be on something about hills and trees." Naya winked as she walked out of the coffee shop.

The next morning she woke up to find Dianna and Arthur cooking breakfast with Maurice. "I swear you have your own place." Naya mumbled groggily as she sat down.

"I thought I'd be nice since you got home so late last night and I wanted to know what was up with you running into momma Morris. First Ashley now her mom, maybe fate is telling you something." Naya laughed as Dianna handed her a cup of coffee.

"Funny, but speaking of things to know, why didn't you tell me about the wedding never happening."

"What wedding?"

"The Messiah's, who do you think? Heathers!"

Dianna turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell me that they didn't get married."

"They what?"

"Wait you didn't know either?"

"No, they told everyone they were eloping so none of us went."

**Two Weeks Later **

Heather was about to take Ashley's advice and call Jenna as she sat down on her couch and nervously bit her nails. She held the phone up to her ear and let it ring, and on the third ring the other woman answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jenna, its Heather."

"Heather as in Heather Morris? Hottest dancer ever." Jenna gushed.

Heather let out a little laugh as some of her nerves decreased. "That would be me."

"Whats up girlie? It's good to hear from you." Over the next half hour the two girls filled each other in on what was going on in their lives and Heather invited Jenna over for dinner which she gladly agreed too.

It wasn't until Jenna got to the building that she recognized something familiar about it and it wasn't until she reached Heather's apartment did it all sink in. Heather had bought Naya's old apartment. When she walked in she felt familiar in the surroundings but tried to keep it under wraps so that Heather didn't know or did she? "Hey do you know who owned this place before you?"

Heather set a glass of wine next to Jenna. "No why?" She laughed as she sat down.

"No reason, they just did a great job with upkeep and all that. A lot of times in New York the main reason why people sell is because they couldn't be bothered to take care of it." While this may have been true the shorter girl had no idea for sure but was just covering her tracks. _Lea is going to love this. _ She thought to herself as she sipped on her wine.

Over dinner Heather told Jenna about Ashley running into Naya and then how her mother had run into the girl as well. Jenna almost told her the strange coincidence that she had bought Naya's old apartment but she decided to keep that little fact to herself. Jenna did tell her that Dianna too had moved to town and told her that she was sure Dianna would love to see her. As the night wore down and Jenna headed out to leave she told Heather to go for a walk and take in the park.

"Isn't it late though?"

Jenna laughed and gave Heather a hug. "Anywhere else, yes but here no. Besides you said you aren't getting much sleep, maybe getting more accustomed to your surroundings will help with that.

**Naya's House **

Naya was at home having dinner with James. "Nay you seem distant, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking that's all." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I just worry about you sometimes that's all. You work so hard, and it's always give but never take."

"I know I'm fine really, just a little tired."

"Dance with me?" He asked as he stood up from his chair at the table and extended his hand.

She thought for a minute and raised an eyebrow. "Sure." She took his extended hand as he turned up the volume on the stereo.

They danced for a few minutes until Naya finally spoke. "Let's go for ice cream I have a bad craving."

"Naya it's freezing out."

"So what, you big baby, come on let's go." As she said it his phone started to ring.

"James Lafferty." She smiled, finding his professional voice cute, even though it was intended to be serious. "Not right now, I'm in the middle of something, okay I'll get back to you."

"Work?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it."

She smiled at him. "No, go I've bailed on you enough times, call it payback." She kissed him lightly as they headed for the door.

"Naya before I go there's something I want to ask you."

"Oh yeah what's that, because for tomorrow night I'm not sure if I want Chinese or Italian." Her comment made him laugh.

He got down on one knee and her breath caught in her throat. "Naya Marie Rivera, will you marry me, or at least consider it. I know you're not completely ready but I'm willing to wait." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I don't want to rush you or anything like that I just want you to know that I'm serious about us."

She made him stand up, still unable to speak. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and affection. "I'll think about it." She told him honestly, he nodded in response not upset or hurt by her answer. He respected her truthfulness, "did you still want to wear the ring, I've been carrying it around for weeks and I'm scared I'm going to lose it." She nodded and he slipped on her finger. He gave her a sweet kiss goodbye and told her he'd call her tomorrow.

Naya looked at the ring on her finger, and knew she needed a walk to clear her head. As she stepped onto the sidewalk she looked up as it began to snow. A walk through the park was exactly what she needed, the fact that it was snowing made it all the more calming. The snow seemed like it was floating down from the heavens, landing gracefully on the pavement floor.

It had gotten colder, and Naya had her hands deep in her pockets as she tried to pull the jacket closer to her body. Scarf wrapped around her neck as she looked over the rink that now had no skaters on it as it was late. She looked up at the lights, the Christmas lights that had yet to be taken down and although she should have been thinking about James, he was the last thing on her mind. Instead she was remembering the last Christmas she had spent with in L.A with Heather. Every since she had run into the girls mother she couldn't help but catch herself thinking about the blonde more and more. Even though she didn't to admit it she did miss the girl that used to be her best friend.

Meanwhile Heather had stood from her spot on the bench she had been sitting at in the park, and began to walk back to her place. Her pace was slow, this was her time really enjoying the park and she wanted to enjoy it like Jenna had said. She stopped dead in her tracks as she seen a woman on a hill over looking a small section of the park, where there was a clear view of the lights. Heather hadn't noticed this spot on her way to the park but as she looked passed the woman she was amazed. That's when something familiar struck her about the woman. Gaining her courage she walked up to her, she knew it was her, it had to be.

"It's beautiful." Her voice was almost a whisper but loud enough for the other woman to hear. It might not have been the smoothest thing to say but it was the only thing that had managed to come out.

Naya's heart stopped, she knew that voice, she played the sound of it over and over in her head all the time, never wanting to forget it. She turned around slowly as the snow continued to fall gracefully. Her mouth almost fell to the floor, it was her. She was unable to speak.

"You said it was just two weeks." Heather said after taking one step closer.

"And you didn't come after me."

_5 Years Ago _

_Heather was stuck in place after watching Naya run out the house. It wasn't until she heard Ashley speak that she registered what was going on. "Go after her!" _

"_Right, go after her." Heather nodded and ran out the front door forgetting to put shoes on. She hoped that Naya would still be sitting in her SUV contemplating what to do and she hoped that she could change her mind and get the girl to stay. _

_But as she ran out of the house Naya wasn't in the driveway instead Heather spotted her way down the street. Feeling defeated she headed back inside the house and found her room mate sitting on the couch. "She's gone." She sat down next to her friend and leaned her head on the girl's shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry Heather, I didn't know you didn't tell her." _

"_Not your fault, she's right I should have told her, and now what if she's completely gone?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. _

_Ashley wrapped a supportive arm around her friend. "Its two weeks, that's it then she'll be home." _

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Run In

Almost has soon as it began it ended as Naya's phone began to ring, she wanted to ignore it, but it kept ringing. Never taking her eyes away from Heather she took the phone out of her pocket. "Naya Rivera."

As she held the phone to her ear Heather saw the ring on her finger and finally broke eye contact, casting her gaze toward the ground instead, willing herself not to cry.

"What? Is he hurt? Okay I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "I'm sorry I have to go." Heather nodded, and without a second thought Naya took off, a part of her was screaming for her to stay, but she couldn't she had to get to him before it was too late.

Heather stood still unable to move, a single tear falling down her cheek. I'm too late, it's too late. She took the sight before her in once more before heading home for a hot cup of tea, and a bath. On second thought a tea wasn't near strong enough. 

**Hospital**

"Hi, I'm looking for James Lafferty?" She was out of breath and trying to focus.

The woman looked at the chart in front of her. "Right this way ma'am." The nurse showed her what room he was in and let her be. She hesitated before knocking, trying to clear all thoughts of the woman she had just come face to face with after 5 long painful years.

"Come in."

Naya opened the door slowly and saw him laying on a bed looking up at the television on the wall. "Jamie." It was almost a whisper, as she seen the cuts and bruises on his face. She walked over and sat beside his bed.

"Hey don't worry I'm fine, I'm going to be fine. The doctors fixed me up, said I'd have to take it a little easier for the next little while. So I guess that means me taking some time off of work, I'm not sure how to do that but it could be fun." Here he was lying in a hospital bed trying to make her feel better.

"Wh, what happened?"

"Car accident, there was black ice on the ground, he obviously didn't see it, lost control of the car." Just then the doctor came in to check up on his patient.

"Mr. Lafferty, how are you feeling?"

"Sore." Was his honest response, and Naya was glad he wasn't trying to be a hero.

"You had some internal bleeding in your abdomen but we took care of it when you first came in. We're going to keep you here tonight, and more than likely tomorrow so we can be sure that you're okay."

It was late so James told Naya to go home and get some rest, but rest was the last thing she knew she'd be getting. James knew about Heather, and he loved Naya anyways, even though a part of him knew that Naya would never love him in that exact same way. She had gone home, but all she did was toss and turn, when she did fall asleep she replayed the scene with Heather in the park.

_What are you doing in New York? Why did you look so sad when I left, you didn't love me. I need to find her, I need to talk to her, before I can have a life with James I need closure, and that means asking her why she never got married. Why she didn't love me when I thought we had something special. _She thought to herself as she laid in bed aimlessly petting Maurice.

Finally getting fed up Naya looked at the bedside clock and noticed that it was 6 a.m. She got up, took a shower, got dressed and decided to go for some coffee. She walked through the park to the other side, and walked into Serendipity.

Heather hadn't slept all night, and consequently neither did Ashley who had told her that if she didn't find out what was going on with Naya then she'd wonder for the rest of her life like she had for the past 5 years and she'd get the ass kicking of a lifetime the next time Ashley was in town.

Being as sleep deprived as she was she opted for working from home, but needed coffee, lots of coffee and she knew just the place to get it. As she walked into the coffee shop she didn't notice the pair of eyes staring directly at her. She ordered her coffee and sat down with her lap top she hoped the sound of busy people coming and going would keep her mind more on topic than if she were to sit alone in her apartment, thinking about Naya.

She had this feeling like she should look up so she did and after scanning the room for a second she seen calming brown eyes connect with hers. She couldn't do this right now she had to focus on coming up with choreography for her new job. One of the main she reasons she had ventured to New York was because she got a call from Beyonce herself asking her to choreograph her new tour and in the mean time help some of her friends out with videos.

Naya got up, ordered two more coffees and walked behind the girl who was clearly busy. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke. "Can't say hi now?" _Wow Ciara_. She thought as she seen the header for the email Heather was reading.

Heather jumped as she looked up and watched Naya walk around her table to the empty chair. "May I." Naya had always been the braver of the two, Heather simply nodded not wanting to be rude. She couldn't sit there with her, knowing she had completely moved on, not that she was angry or upset with the girl, she was happy for her but sad for herself knowing she was too late.

Heather continued to type, she took a sip of her coffee without breaking her gaze with the computer. She had her ipod in view on the table, and Naya looked down at it._ Reckless One, that's my song what are you doing listening to that? Funny that song is about you, how fitting. Please say something. _

Finally Heather closed the lap top and looked at Naya. "Sorry, it's due in less than 24 hours now and I've had other things on my mind besides choreography. I hope your husband is okay, with the way you bolted last night. Oh thank you for the coffee," she took a sip and smiled, just the way she liked it, "just the way I like it, you look good by the way, I mean you look nice." She was rambling again, and she finally shut herself up.

Naya gave a slight chuckle. "You were rambling, means your nervous, you really don't have to be but if it makes you feel any better I'm a little nervous myself. We shouldn't be though right? And thank you, new city new style.." Her comment earned her a small laugh from the other girl. They stared into each other eyes not really knowing what to say, but then Naya's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Jamie…Mmhmm…Okay I'll come pick you up then…Alright, I'll even bring you a coffee…Love you too." She tried to whisper the last part, but the other girl heard it and when she did she looked down immediately.

"I guess I'll, ahh, see you around." Heather stood up quickly, grabbed her stuff and walked out.

Naya sighed at the timing of her phone call, quickly standing up and going after the girl. "Heather wait." Naya waited for the traffic to pass before crossing the road herself. "Heather please wait." She reached for the girl and grabbed her arm lightly turning her around.

The taller girl looked right at her, her eyes piercing her heart. "I just wanted to say sorry about last night. I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly."

"It was an emergency, I understand but you have to go and I should really get back to the studio and actually work some of this out."

Naya nodded, she didn't want to leave, James was the furthest thing from her mind, she had so many questions she wanted answers to and Heather was walking away. "Why didn't you come after me?" Heather stopped dead in her tracks as Naya closed the space between them. She was standing right behind her. "Why?" It didn't come out angry just sad. Before Heather could open her mouth, Naya's phone rang yet again.

Sighing Naya took the phone out of her pocket, she wanted to throw it across the street. Looking at the number she decided she had to answer. "Naya Rivera…Tell them to deal with it, I can't right now I'm busy. No…just deal with it…I have to pick up James from the hospital…He's fine, he'll be fine, he's tough…Car accident…No he wasn't driving, and no he wasn't drunk…Don't prince and princess me, I will kick your ass so fast…Lea you are a pain in my royal ass…Yes it is royal, I'm talking to someone right now…I'll tell you later…Okay, yeah buh-bye." She said the last part with a laugh before turning back around to face Heather.

"Look you should really get going, wouldn't want James to wait." She tried to swallow the bitterness in her tone but it was evident to Naya, to someone who knew her so well. Heather began to walk away again. This time Naya didn't bother to go after, she was right she had to go and get James_. I hate this damn phone, the next time I run into her I'm turning it off. There is no way I can marry James until I know why she didn't get married. Oh shit, she thinks we're already married_ .What Heather said earlier finally hitting her, she was too enthralled at the time by the other girl to pay attention to detail. _Damnit Naya why are you so blonde sometimes. I guess it's going to have to take fate into my own hands._

**Later that Night **

"Wait she called you and you didn't tell any of us?" Lea asked Jenna as they sat in the smaller girls apartment. Naya was absent because she was taking care of James.

"I mean I know why you didn't tell blabber mouth Lea but me?" Dianna said as she sipped on her wine.

Jenna shook her head. "I didn't know what to say and I didn't know if Heather wanted me to tell all you guys she was living in New York now." Lea and Dianna rolled their eyes but nodded in understanding. "Want to hear the best part of it though?"

Lea smiled devilishly. "Of course."

"You'll never guess where's she living." Both girls through out a few guesses, each of them being wrong. "Naya's old apartment" The ex roommates mouths dropped.

"Seriously?" They said in unison as they watched Jenna nod her head.

"No way, that's impossible." Dianna said finishing the rest of her wine.

Lea laughed. "No, that's serendipity."

The other two looked at her with raised expressions. "You've been in this city for too long." Jenna told her.

"Yeah and you've watched way too many romantic comedies."

"Let's recap shall we?" Lea cleared her throat. "First, we have Naya running into Ashley, then Naya running in Mrs. Morris. Then there's the time Naya thought she saw her but convinced herself it wasn't Heather, only to find out that it probably was. Then they run into each other at the park, today at the café, and now we find out Heather bought Naya's old place. If that's not serendipity or fate I don't know what it is, I don't care if its one or the other, hell I don't care if it's both what matters is it happened."

Jenna smiled and it was a smile that neither Dianna or Lea had ever seen. "That looks mighty similar to you're devilish look Lea." Dianna said as she turned to her friend. Jenna started to nod as her smile grew. She reached for her cell phone and scrolled through the list of people. "What is she up to?" Dianna asked as Lea shrugged.

"Hi Ashley it's Jenna do you have a minute? Awesome I'm here with Di and Lea have you heard about our two star crossed lovers run in?" Over the next hour with Ashley on speaker phone the group of woman came up with a plan, one that they hoped would work. It wasn't necessarily meant to get the two romantically involved but everyone involved knew that at the very least Naya and Heather needed to rekindle their friendship.

"To be honest ladies I think the real reason Heather is in New York is because of Naya. She even told me herself that she was hoping to spontaneously run into her. We'll just help them along." Ashley laughed wickedly before everyone said goodbye.

"Who knew you were such a mastermind Ushkowitiz." Dianna said as she leaned across the coffee table and high fived her friend.

"This is going to be great, I love James but nothing gets in the way of my heya." They all laughed at Lea's comment.

"I mean I don't want to push it, I want to let it happen but it wouldn't hurt to give it a little push." Dianna said as they poured themselves some more wine. If life didn't get the two old friends back together then they'd do it themselves.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for the reviews, not going to lie they definitely made me want to get this out faster. Thanks again for being so absolutely awesome and I hope you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Sore

It had been a month since Naya had last seen Heather, she wanted to find her, she need the answers to her questions. James was starting to feel better, so for the time being he was her main concern he didn't deserve otherwise.

Heather was sitting in her apartment with Dianna and both were looking out the window, talking about how they never seen themselves outside of California. Part of the girls plan was for Dianna and Lea to both get close to Heather again. Not that they wouldn't anyways but now that it was no secret she was in New York there was no reason for them to not hang out with her.

"I'm really glad you're here Di, it's nice to know another person in the city. What are your thoughts on the city that never sleeps?"

"I know, and I kind of like it here, so far the shopping is awesome, and you know how much I love to shop." Both girls laughed and nodded in agreement. The only time they almost slipped up was when Heather asked Lea what she thought of the apartment and the girl almost spilled on how it used to belong to Naya.

**Later that night**

"Come on Heather please, you have to come, plus the place is really awesome, it's called Tyde. Lea and Dianna are going to meet us there, sing a little karaoke."

"I'm really just not in the mood Jen, and have work I need to finish. Thank you for the invite though." Heather said into the phone.

"So you're just going to work, all night? What happened to lets party until the sun comes up Heather?"

"She's in the middle of doing choreography and writing a script, gotta pay the bills." Heather smiled into the phone grateful to be reconnecting with her old cast mates.

"At least go get a latte, and go skating or something." Jenna said. "Take a break and enjoy the city, there is a cute rink in the park, take advantage."

Heather looked over at the clock. She could definitely use a short break and skating sounded like a good workout. "It's almost 11 though won't it be closed?"

Jenna laughed. "No silly this is New York, it's open late, go and have some fun." With that the girl hung up the phone confident that Heather was going to take her advice.

**Naya's House**

"Why would I go skating by myself, maybe I'll call James and see if he wants to go." Naya was pacing her apartment while talking to Dianna as she tried to convince her the girl to skating after Dianna had brought it up earlier.

"James is away on business dumbass." Dianna said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Oh right." Naya flopped down on her couch. "Come with me then, it was your idea."

"Can't, going to work early in the morning." Dianna grinned.

Naya sighed, now that Quinn had mentioned it she really did want to go skating, she hadn't been at all this year because she had been so busy. "Well you can come for like a half hour."

"Not happening, besides I plan on going back to my place, falling asleep with Arthur and letting that the that.

Naya laughed at her friend. "Fine, fine be that way." Naya said. "Go home then." She grinned as she practically push Dianna out the door.

Meanwhile Dianna was smiling to herself. _Things are working out perfectly on this end_. She texted Jenna with a smile on her face.

One Week Ago

"Let's make then go skating that's so romantic." Dianna smiled as she sat with Jenna and Lea trying to come up with the next phase in their plan which they called Operation get HeYa back.

Jenna nodded. "That's a great idea but how are you going to manage that?"

Lea smiled and crooked grin. "Easy, Dianna puts the thought in Naya's head and then says something about needed to sleep. She'll buy that because you're like a little old lady sometimes." Dianna looked at her friend with a frown.

"It's kinda true." Jenna laughed before Lea continued.

"As I was saying, Naya will go on her own because she's Naya and she really doesn't care. Jenna you take care of Heather, but make it seem like you want her to go somewhere else, then put the thought in her head. We know she likes to explore and she hasn't yet so this would be a perfect opportunity."

Dianna nodded. "That's all good and well but what are you going to do?"

"I came up with this plan and I'll be at work, oh and James is out of town so it's perfect."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Heather had decided that skating and a latte sounded good. She got her skates out of the closet, setting them by the door as she grabbed her coat, gloves and scarf. Fifteen minutes later she was out on the ice. It was so peacefull, she had always liked skating, ever since her father had taught her how when she was younger.

Meanwhile Naya sat on the bench that was there, and laced up her skates as the snow began to fall. She made her way onto the ice, she'd been skating for at least twenty minutes now and was in her own world. When all of a sudden someone fell in front of her and she had to move out of the way fast or she was going to fall down right on top of them. The only problem was that she didn't see other person in front of her when she moved. Colliding, they both feel to the ice, Naya on top of the other person. "I am so…sorry." She paused as her eyes locked with the person beneath her. "Heather, oh my god are you alright?" Naya was still on top of the girl.

"Yeah, fine except I kind of can't move." She gave a half smile and Naya realised she was still on top of the girl, snow falling over them. Finally snapping back to reality Naya tried to stand up but fell back onto Heather.

"Ow."

Heather rolled them over carefully. "Are you alright, what hurts?" She asked somewhat worried, trying not to laugh.

Naya looked up at her. "I think I twisted my ankle that's all, and wipe that grin off your face it's not funny."

"I wasn't." Naya gave her a knowing look. "Okay so maybe I was. Even though you knocked me over, let me help you up. Put your weight on me." Heather stood up, her ipod falling onto the ice. She extended her hands to help Naya up, who grabbed her ipod first, seeing it was playing, Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Naya slipped the ipod into her pocket so she could stand up. As she did she almost brought them back down again. "I think that's enough skating tonight for you Ms Rivera." _I guess she decided to keep her last name_. Heather thought as she recalled the way she had answered the phone the last time she saw the girl

Heather helped Naya off the ice and over to the bench. She sat down next to her and took off her own skates. Watching Naya struggle with one of the skates she unintentionally laughed out loud. "It's not funny, it hurts." Naya began to laugh herself when she looked at Heather.

"Let me help you." Heather patted her leg and after hesitating for a second Naya lifted her own leg and let it rest on Heather's. She watched at the blonde completely undid the laces of the skate, slowly and gently she wiggled it off the girls foot. "Before I forget you dropped this, good song you were listening to by the way." Naya took the ipod out of her pocket and handed it back to Heather.

"Ah, thanks. Um, Naya I think we may need to get you to a doctor, you're ankle is pretty swollen already." Heather put the ipod back in her pocket and tried to put Naya's shoe on.

"No it's fine really, I was just going to grab a cup of coffee and head home, I don't live far from here. I'll put some ice on it once I get there." Both girls laughed as the partial cause of the injury was going to now help it."

"Alright but if it gets worse, get it checked out." Heather stood up. "Are you sure you're okay, do you need any help, it's just it looked pretty bad."

"I should be fi…"Naya began to stand up but sat back down on the bench. "Not fine." Heather laughed as she helped her up, but the momentum made Naya lean into Heather.

Heather felt her heart stop when she felt Naya's cold nose up against her neck. Neither girl could move, neither of them wanted to. Finally Naya pulled away, "you look cold, can I get you a latte?" Naya asked feeling bad for running into Heather in the first place.

"No thanks, I think we should get you home. Actually I think I should take you back to my place it's right there." Heather pointed to her building, and Naya's jaw almost dropped to the ground. _I can't believe she's living in my old building_. _I really shouldn't go but my ankle really does hurt, ah what the hell._ "Naya are you okay?" Heather said breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, yeah, are you sure about going to your place, really I don't live far from here myself. I can just get a cab."

"You're freezing come on, let me look at that ankle. We both know I've dealt with my fair share of ankle sprains. One thing about being a dancer, you learn to live with sore ankles." Naya laughed as Heather began to ramble.

"There's not going to be any winning this is there?" Heather shook her head no, as Naya wrapped her arm around Heather's neck as the girl picked up the skates and wrapped her free arm around Naya's waist, supporting her. The last time they were in a position like this was the 2011 Glee World Tour when Naya had hurt her ankle. Heather recalled how scared she was that the smaller girl had seriously hurt herself.

Thankfully by the time they had reached the building the doorman wasn't outside because he was on his break. Naya was grateful because she wasn't sure how to tell just yet about why she had gotten a knowing look from her when Heather showed her the building. What Naya hadn't realized though was that the look was still on her face and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Heather. "What's with that look on your face. You've had it ever since I pointed out my building, do you know it or something?" Heather was right though, Naya did know something, it was her old building and as they made their way up to Heather's apartment even with how much pain she was in Naya knew exactly where she was going. The pain was making her head a little fuzzy but she knew this building better than any other in the city, and as they stopped outside Heather's door Naya knew it was her old apartment. She wracked her brain as to how that could have happened and then she remembered, she had always known that this place was perfect for Heather.

Heather struggled to unlock her door while trying to support Naya's weight. The other girl wasn't heavy by any means but she was nervous, and tired. Finally getting the door unlocked she got Naya over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Heather walked back over to the door and grabbed the pile of skates before closing it and locking it.

She then headed for the kitchen to get some ice for Naya's ankle. Coming back she opted to sit in front of the girl on the coffee table rather than next to her on the couch. "You know what we should really elevate your foot." Standing once again she grabbed a few pillows and put them on one end of the couch before she helped Naya get her leg up, and get comfortable. She then gently put the ice pack around her ankle as she handed Naya to Tylenol and some water.

"Can I get you anything?"

Naya had been day dreaming since they walked into the condo. It was gorgeous place, she had loved it, and she had spent many nights dreaming about what it would be like if Heather had been around. The space was as beautiful now as it was when she had owned it, it showed a more sophisticated and mature Heather but Heather all the same. "No, I'm great thanks." Involuntarily she shivered and Heather noticed.

"Let me get you a blanket." Heather walked out of the room for a second and came back with a throw blanket. As she placed it over Naya their hands grazed, and she felt how cold the other girl was. "Damn you're freezing, I'll start the fireplace, it'll warm this place up pretty fast." Walking over to the fireplace Heather tried to remember exactly how to get it to start and she was still having trouble remembering where the on button was.

"It's on left side just under the mantle." _Oh shit_. _Now she's going to wonder how I knew that_. She thought to herself as she watched Heather flip the switch that started the fireplace.

Heather turned back around and smiled. "Thanks I just got the place not to long ago so I'm still getting used to everything. Are you sure I can't get you anything else? I can make you a coffee if you want, or I have hot chocolate? Wait how did you know where the button was?"

Naya smiled. "Really I'm fine, you should just sit and relax, I'm okay really. I'll be good as new in no time at all. Lucky guess, I used to have on like that, it's so that kids and or pets can't hit it easily."

"Okay, but um is there anyone you want me to call, it's late and all so I figured you might want to go home, I can get you a cab or something, call your husband. Don't get me wrong you're more than welcome to stay here it's just well you know." She began to ramble again making Naya give a slight chuckle as the other girl sat across from her on the other couch. "What's so funny?"

Naya shrugged. "You're just cute when you're nervous. " She whispered but it was heard by the other girl. _Oh shit_, _smooth Rivera, real smooth_. Heather blushed and looked out the window. "Oh and I can call Dianna to come and get me. So how do you like the snow?" Naya asked, having trouble keeping her focus on one thing.

"It's different to say the least but so far I like it. Actually I love it, its just so…" She thought about the right word.

Naya looked at her. "Beautiful?" She was referring to Heather but she covered it up well enough that the other girl hadn't realised she wasn't referring to the snow.

Heather thought for another second, looking out the large windows. "Yeah beautiful."

"Wait until a blizzard hits and then you'll be saying it's everything but beautiful. The next morning is though, with the snow on the trees, and fresh snow throughout the park that no one has stepped on."

Heather smiled. "You really like it here don't you." Naya nodded.

"Don't worry you'll somewhat get used to the cold, somewhat and by somewhat I mean you'll expect it." Both girls laughed.

Heather stood up. "It's late and I really could use a hot shower I have a chill in my bones that I can't seem to get rid of. I'll be quick I promise, if that's alright by you." Naya nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you before I head upstairs?"

She shook her head no, as Heather walked towards her. "This has to come off, ten on, fifteen off, I'll be back before that though. Here is the remote for the t.v., and dvd player, and here is the remote for the stereo." Heather took the ice pack and put it back in the freezer before heading upstairs for her shower.

_I'm not in a t.v. mood so let's see what you've been listening to these days shall we._ She placed the other remotes on the table in front of her and pushed the cd button on the remote for the stereo. She stood up and hobbled over to the fireplace wanting to get a better look at the pictures on the mantle. There was a picture of the Morris girls and next to that was a picture of her and Ashley and beside that was a picture of the glee cast, huddled into one of the trailers during one of their parties. The picture was an odd one to have up only because in it you could very clearly see Naya kissing Heather's cheek while the girl made a cute face.

Naya heard the water turn off and hobbled back over to the couch. Noticing for the first time the unique view the position of the couch was in because it was in the exact same position that Naya had had her couch in. If you looked one way you could see outside, and if you looked the other you could see the fireplace. Naya closed her eyes and felt more relaxed than she had in a long time, other than the pain in her ankle of course. She let the music fill her ears, she loved the music Heather listened to.

As she looked out the window as she watched the snow fall, her mind went back to the last night her and Heather had spent together. Naya was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't heard Heather come back into the living room.

_Even with a sore Ankle she looks beautiful. Control Heather, control she's a married woman. Although I'm sure I could change that…No get those thoughts out of your head._ She walked slowly over to the couch and put the ice pack back on Naya's ankle causing the girl to jump. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Heather took the ice pack off her ankle.

"Oh no, no I was just lost in my own thoughts." She smiled at the girl.

Heather took the opportunity to examine Naya's ankle a little closer. "I think I should call a doctor. Wait did you get up?"

Naya tried to hide the fact that she had gotten up but failed. "I was just going to try and get my cell phone, didn't make it that far though and no, I hate doctors, really I'm fine."

Heather smiled and nodded. I'll go get it for you." She got up once again and retrieving the girls phone before handing it to her. She put the ice pack back on Naya's ankle. "I'm still a little cold I'll be right back.

Naya nodded. God _she's beautiful when she gets out of the shower. Stop Naya just stop._ She warned herself as she watched Heather walk away.

After making them both hot chocolates, Heather walked back into the living room and handed Naya a mug. "Thanks, oh look marshmallows, whipped cream and all. I should get myself hurt more often." She joked making Heather laughed. She had to admit she missed hearing that laugh knowing that she's the one that brought it out of the girl

Heather went over and stood by the window, something just felt so right about Naya being there. They were silent for a long time, as More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw began to play, and both girls just listened. Reminding them both of Naya singing it the last night they were together.

"I'm not married, well not yet anyways. Actually I'm not even that close, I'm not even really engaged." Naya finally let out, as she watched Heather stare out the window.

Heather didn't turn around, so Naya couldn't see the expression on her face. "He is my boyfriend though, he's an amazing guy." She was trying to remind herself of that as she looked at the only person who would ever really have her heart to it's fullest potential. "Why didn't you get married and why didn't you follow me that morning?"

Heather finally turned around, knuckles white from clenching the mug she was holding so tight. "It's late I should really get some sleep and so should you like I said you're fine to stay here, you can stay on the couch or have the guest room."

Naya nodded, picking up her phone she tried Dianna but only got her voicemail.

"I guess I'm fine here since Di doesn't know how to answer her phone but Heather please just tell me." Heather couldn't look at her as Naya tried again.

Heather grabbed another blanket and put it over Naya. "It doesn't matter now, the past is the past, and we can't change it." _Even though I'd give up everything to, I can't change it._ "If you need anything my room up the stairs and down the hall, very last door. Wait just text me if you need anything I don't want you walking on that ankle. Goodnight Naya." She said with a gentle smile as she took Naya's phone and put her number into it. Setting it near the girl she quietly walked upstairs.

_Okay now I really need to know why she didn't come. What the hell was all that the past is in the past crap?_ Naya sat there with the lights turned off, the only light coming from the fireplace as she listened to the rest of the cd, over and over again all night as she thought about the woman of her dreams just upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Sprained

Naya couldn't sleep all night, partially because of the pain in her ankle, and partially because she would have much preferred to be sleeping in the room with Heather. It was now 9 a.m. and Naya decided to try her luck and stand up. Being stubborn she stood up ignoring the throbbing in her ankle as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I can't believe she's the one who bought this place, the world really is full of surprises. Oh great now you're talking to yourself out loud." Naya grabbed the ice pack from the freezer and hopped back over to the couch, as she did see saw Heather walk down the stairs looking rather cute in her girl boxers and tank top, hair slightly messed. Naya couldn't help but remember that she had worn something close to that the last time they spent the night in the same place.

Heather got to the end of the stairs and looked up, as she did she saw Naya laying on the couch and it all came back to her. She blushed a deep shade of red, "Um, I, sorry I'm just going to go put some actual clothes on, I'll be right back."

"It's fine nothing I haven't seen before." _And you look cute like that_. Heather continued to blush. "I should probably head home anyways. I'll just go downstairs and call a cab once I get to the lobby." Naya stood up and the pain was evident on her face even though she tried to hide it.

"You can stay here for a little while longer it's not a problem, although I have to lock myself in my office and get some work done, deadlines you know." Naya nodded as she walked over to the door.

Sitting on the chair by the door she put her shoes on and left the shoe on the sore ankle untied. "Thanks." Was all she said as she got up and left. Once the door was closed Heather finally walked over to it, grabbing the handle, she stopped and leaned her forehead against the door. She turned the handle slightly but never enough to open it. The only thing that held her back was knowing that Naya had a life now that Heather wasn't in.

Two hours later there was a knock at her front door and Heather figured it was a neighbour or one of her few friends in the city checking in on her like they tended to do when she hadn't been heard from in a few hours, possibly with coffee. Not bothering to check the peep hole she opened the door.

She was speechless as she saw Naya leaning up against the door frame. "Whyy didn't you get married, and why won't you tell me nowww. It matters to me you know, you mattered to me, I think you owe me an explan, explanation att least." She slurred.

"I see you met the bar downstairs, what happened to going home I'm sure your, your, James is worried." Heather helped Naya into the apartment once again this time with the other girl giving her a little resistance. This time they walked upstairs to Heather's room where Heather sat Naya on her bed.

"Haven't you looked outside, bad blizzard we're snowed in, everything is shut down. So since we got some time together on our hands, why won't you tell me?"

Heather sighed. "Because it's in the past and it won't make a difference anyways. We're two different people now. Would you lay back, god you are still so difficult when you're drunk sometimes." Heather got off Naya's shoes and set them on the floor, before leaving the room.

Naya spotted a journal on the bedside table. _Interesting, maybe I should take a little look._ Before she was able to however Heather came back with water and two Tylenol. "Here take these." Heather sat on the edge of the bed and helped Naya. There were only a few times Heather had ever seen Naya this drunk and on those few nights Heather had wanted to do nothing more than to kiss the girl, now was no exception.

"Can you just please tell me, Heather. Just tell me then I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again."

"Why would I never want to see you again, I…I have to go I'll be right back." She said as the phone rang in the other room.

Heather ran into the office and picked up the cordless phone she had left in there. "I know she's here and in my room…Ash she's so drunk and she keeps asking me why I didn't get married and why I didn't go after her…I can't just tell her, she's happy…what do you mean clearly not if she's asking me. Where are you anyways?…With a friend, a guy friend, a girl friend perhaps?…Okay, okay I'll talk to you soon." Heather hung up the phone and walked back into her bedroom where she found Naya sleeping, or so she thought.

She stood leaning against the door frame, hands crossed over her waist watching the other girl for a few minutes before the girls cell phone started to ring, causing the other girl to move and get it. Still drunk she wasn't as co-ordinated as usual and so Heather decided to help her with it. "Are you going to answer it?"

"No I can't deal with it, if it's work right now. Can you answer it for me and if they talk about anything work related just tell them I'll deal with it later." Heather nodded and answered.

"Hello, Naya Rivera's phone." This made the other girl laugh.

"Hi, is Naya there?" A male's voice asked.

"She's a little, under the weather at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Does she need anything?" Heather suspected that the man on the other end of the line was James.

"No, she's fine, is this James by any chance?" Naya's eyes shot open.

"Yeah, yes this is James, who's this?" Naya grabbed the phone from Heather.

"Hey you." She tried not to sound drunk.

"Nay are you okay."

"Mmhmm, fine, just a little tired that's all, sprained my ankle skating last night." She heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"I just called to check in, the flights been delayed so the earliest I'll get in is tomorrow sometime, take care of yourself would you."

"Okay I will."

"Thank your friend for me, for taking care of you, and I will see you when I get home, I love you."

"You too, bye." Naya hung up her cell phone, and dropped it on the bed, exhausted from trying to act sober. "He says thank you for taking care of me." Heather smiled and stood up and walked to the door. "I hate you." Heather stopped and turned around, Naya now had tears streaming down her cheek. "I hate you, how could you not come after me and then not get married. I loved you and what, in the end all I was to you was a phase? Something to keep you busy while you worked things out with Sid?" Heather gave the girl a questioning look. "Oh don't give me that you know he looks like the dude with Ice Age."

Heather stood still staring at the girl. She swallowed her own tears not having the right words, that was Naya's specialty not hers. "At the end of the day I just wanted you to be happy."

"Bullshit Heather! You made me happy, it took me a long time to get over you."

"And now you have, you have James, and are successful, but for right now I think you should try and get some sleep." Heather turned off the light and went to walk out again.

"Why?"

Taking a deep breath she answered. "Because I didn't." With that she walked out and into her office. Once she got there and closed the door she dropped to the floor and cried. She brought her knees up to her chest as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Naya on the other hand had noticed the buttons to the stereo, somehow managing to turn it on. She closed her eyes as she heard Dreams, by Boyz II Men start to play, her favourite song. Within minutes she was fast asleep, as the song played over and over again. When she had first landed in New York and she was alone in her hotel room and later on Lea's couch, it was lonely. She felt empty, like her heart was beating but it was just to keep her alive, there was no feeling left. She had had to come to terms with Heather and Taylor's relationship and where she knew it would go and she had to deal with that when Naya had left Heather hadn't come after her. She sure called but in Naya's mind actions meant more than words and a phone call was nothing more than a way to get the words out. Listening to this song made her feel close to Heather even though it was the last thing she wanted, her body still longed to be back in Heather's comfy bed.

Hours later Naya woke up with a bit of a headache and noticed two more Tylenol on the bedside table, along with a bottle of water. After taking the Tylenol she stood up, trying to remember exactly how she got into Heather's bedroom, and what she said to the girl. All she could remember though was going downstairs to the lobby, being told everything was shut down, going over to the bar and having a few too many, thanks to knowing the bartender, and somehow managing to make her way back upstairs. She walked down the hall into the living room, when she got there she spotted Heather lying asleep on the couch with the fireplace going. Naya took the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over her, and sat on the coffee table facing her.

_Why won't you tell me why you didn't get married._. As she sat there thinking she remembered pieces of their conversation from before she had passed out. Naya stood up and lifted Heather, ignoring the pain in her ankle, carrying her to her bedroom.

"Naya?" Heather asked as she stirred once she was lying in bed.

"Get some sleep, you deserve it."

"I'm sorry." It was evident the other girl was still, for the most part asleep.

Naya smiled. "Me too, and know that I don't hate you, I could never hate you." With that she turned on the stereo.

This is my wish

I hope you know somebody loves you

May all your dreams stay big

"This song reminds me of you." She heard the faint voice say as the song ended and she walked out the door. She hadn't heard it before, at least she didn't think she had. I'll listen to it when I get home.

**Next** **morning**

Heather woke up in her own bed and wasn't sure how she got there. She heard noises in the kitchen and got up to see what was going on. "Naya?" She asked as she rounded the corner.

"Nope, just me. Miss. Rivera left you a note saying sorry and that she'd see you around."

Heather rubber her forehead. "Wait, why are you not surprised that she was here, even when you called you didn't sound surprised."

"Um, well I know you two have always had a strong connection." Ashley covered as she poured a cup of coffee for Heather.

"Yeah, sure okay Ash, I think you're the one who has to stop drinking so earlier in the morning now. Wait what are you doing here?" Heather cracked a small smile and hugged her friend.

"Haha, very funny Hemo and I thought you missed me plus I got an audition."

An hour later the girls were talking and Heather told Ashley everything that had happened. "Hemo are you dumb? Before you say anything I think you are because you need to tell her that you did go after, and that you couldn't marry Taylor because you were in with love her, and that you're pining over her."

"She's happy Ashley, plus I wouldn't know where to find her." Heather looked down at her coffee.

"Look if you promise me that you'll tell her everything I can get her address for you." Heather looked up.

"How? Ashley what aren't you telling me."

Ashley looked down. "Well Hemo I got a call from someone." Heather gave her a look. "A Jenna someone, and a Lea someone okay and maybe a Dianna someone." Heather looked up shocked but at the same time not completely surprised. "They just asked what was up with you and happened to all be together. And really if you want to know where Naya lives call Dianna yourself, I shouldn't have to do it for you."

Meanwhile on the other side of the park Naya was sitting in her living room, lap top in front of her. "Okay let's have a listen to this song." She said to herself and Maurice as she hit play.

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,

And each road leads you where you want to go,

And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you left,

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get,

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,

And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish

I hope you know somebody loves you

May all your dreams stay big

"Wow." Was all she managed to say as she listened to the song over again.

**Month Later**

The sun was bright and the sky was clear, the fresh snow sparkled on the sidewalk and throughout the rest of the park. When she called Dianna the girl only gave her the address to her place and not Naya's. Heather was shocked to find it on the other side of the park from her own apartment, she knew that Naya had said she lived close but she wasn't expecting the same from Dianna.

Even though the sun was out it was still really cold, and Heather was freezing but as she looked up at the house she couldn't seem to press the doorbell. Ashley had told her to just come out and say it what she needed too to Dianna in order to gain the girls trust back a little. Heather figured the real reason why Dianna wouldn't tell her Naya's address was because she was scared that Heather would hurt the girl again. Heather couldn't blame her for that, she was being a good friend, just as she had to Heather when she was the one that broke the news to her about Naya staying in New York.

Finally gaining the courage, Heather pushed the door bell and waited. She waiting a little longer but no one answered the door, so she backed down the steps and crossed the road. Dianna had told her to stop by anytime and that she didn't have to call but apparently she had picked the wrong time. She was walking back through the park to her apartment when all of a sudden there was a golden retriever walking beside her asking to be pet. She looked down at him and smiled. "Hey there, well aren't you adorable." She said as she bent down to pet the dog that almost instantly calmed down.

"Maurice." The dogs ears perked up as a young man with a leash in his hand came up to them. "Sorry about that he gets excited sometimes."

"Not a problem." She smiled. "He's a sweet dog." All the while taking in the man's appearance, he was familiar but Heather couldn't place him.

"Yes he is, he's my well girlfriends, she's away on business so I'm watching him. Oh I'm James by the way." He extended his hand, he really did have nice blue eyes.

_Did he just say James? Holy crap he's James Lafferty, Naya's James. _She thought to herself as she pet the dog a little more.

"Heather." She shook his hand, and then looked at her watch. "I'm sorry I need to get going but it was nice to meet you both, take care."

"Sorry again." He said as she walked away.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I know, I know, please don't kill me but I promise good things are on the horizon. The three musketeers aren't going to let the girls get away that easy. **


	8. Chapter 8: Phase 1 Part 1

**A/N: I know I normally do authors notes after the chapter but I just wanted to post this link so you all could see what I was talking about when you get to a certain part of this chapter. If for whatever reason the link doesn't work just look up something borrowed dance on youtube. .com/watch?v=Z2PRvux-kC4 **

It was Sunday night and Heather was feeling somewhat lonely so she decided to take Dianna up on her offer again. She knew the girl was a bit of a homebody and figured the walk in the cool winter air would do her some good. Ever since she had run into James she couldn't help but picture him with Naya and even though she didn't want it to it fit. They looked good together even in her mind's eye and as she walked she came across the same spot she had first seen Naya standing at. She remembered knowing it was her the minute she laid her eyes on her, her heart sped up and her mind slowed as her world seemingly stopped. After meeting James she tried to suppress the feeling, she didn't want to even think that there was a possibility that her and Naya could have had a future.

As she neared Dianna's place again she looked down the street and smiled. It was lined with trees that were adorned with fairy lights. It was quintessential New York City and it reminded her of Dianna but more than anything it reminded her of Naya, just like most things had lately. She walked down the small steps and rang the doorbell. She didn't hear anything so she rang it again. Nothing, not even the sound of Arthur's barking. Shrugged, she dropped her head in disappointment as she went back up the steps. She pulled the collar on her coat up and dug her hands deep into her pockets, her body she wasn't used to dealing with the cold yet. As she was about to cross the street she heard the sound of Rick James which automatically made her turn around. She looked up at the house above Dianna's, the light was on in the big bay window, the curtain's open. Then as if the universe was playing a mean trick on her she saw the owner of the place dancing around what looked like her living room a wooden spoon. She was singing along to the song without realizing that she might be being watched.

Heather couldn't help but watch as Naya danced around her living room in tights and an old Glee hoodie. A little after that the girl got rid of the spoon all together but continued to dance in a way that only Naya could. Heather hadn't realized how long she had been standing outside until she saw James walk into the room and start to dance, not well either she might add. The dancer in her couldn't help but grimace at his atrocious dancing but then she saw Naya start to burst into laughter and she understood. He made her laugh and that was something she knew was important to the woman. Finally walking away she picked up a coffee from the nearest Starbucks and made her way home.

Once she was sitting on her couch, coffee between her hands she let a single tear fall down her cheek. She thought meeting James had set things into perspective for her but in reality that didn't compare to seeing Naya with him, seeing them have fun the way they used to. She had suppressed her feelings for the girl for so long that she wasn't even sure how she really felt anymore. Except in that moment when she watched Naya living her life, a life that didn't involve her she was jealous. Picking up the phone she called Ashley but after the phone rang a couple times she looked at the clock and realized her best friend was most likely out since with the time change it was only about 5 o'clock L.A time. Going through her phone she wasn't really in the mood to talk to her dancer friends, even though she loved them and they were all close she needed someone else. Going through her contacts she found the person she could call.

**Two Days Later – Midnight **

"Thank God for New York City and it's late hours of operation." Lea said, cheeks flushed from the cold air outside. She sat down at her favourite coffee shop, this time minus Naya.

Jenna shook her head at her friend as the girl started sipping on the coffee that was waiting for her. "I don't think God has anything to do with it but if you say so." Dianna rolled her eyes with a laugh as she sat waiting. "Enough with the suspense, what's the 411 Jen?"

"I got a call from Heather a couple days ago." She started causing both the other women to lean on the table like school children being told a story. Jenna giggled as she looked at her friends before continuing. "She said she went to see you," she nodded in Dianna's direction, "but that you weren't home and that's when she saw Naya dancing like, well Naya in the window of her place."

"O-M-G! Did she go and talk to her?" Lea asked excitedly.

"No one says that anymore and no she didn't because James ended up being there and she said she just stood there frozen."

Dianna drank some of her coffee. "Did she say anything else?"

Jenna nodded with a smile. "She said she felt a little jealous. Great work not answering your door Di."

The blonde shook her head. "I really wasn't home, kinda wish I was so I could take credit for that happening."

"I think it might really be fate you guys." Lea said smiling.

"Sure Lea it's fate and all that mumbo jumbo. Don't get me wrong, I'm a hopeless romantic but that's pushing it."

Lea rolled her eyes at Jenna's comment. "I'm telling you it is but fine don't believe me just wait and see for yourselves."

"Regardless our plan is working, phase 1 of operation HeYa is officially on the right track."

"Wait what's phase 1 again?" Dianna asked in Jenna's direction since she was the mastermind.

Grinning mischievously Jenna took a sip of her coffee. "Phase 1 is get them in the same room more frequently so they know what they are missing. Phase 2 is get them to be friends again, possibly best friends, Phase 3 is sadly getting rid of James though I do love him and Phase 4 is get them back together so they can make little Sugar's for real."

Before Lea could say anything about the plausibility of them actually making little Sugar's Dianna held up her hand in front of the girl's face and shook her head.

**One Week Later **

Once again Heather found herself making her way through the park to Dianna's. The difference was this time, it was a lot colder out and she had made plans with the other blonde. Walking up to her door she didn't bother to see if Naya was home she didn't think she could bare seeing her curled up with James. She still couldn't believe that Naya really did live so close and that Dianna was her neighbour. Walking to the girls door she once again pushed the doorbell. This time, like before, no one answered. Looking at her watch she saw that it was 9 p.m. just like her and Dianna had agreed on. She tried pushing the button again but with the same luck. Taking her ear buds out she heard the loud bass of a song that sounded far to familiar. She tried the doorbell one more time before knocking on the door, wondering if Dianna could even hear her over the loud music coming from Naya's.

Backing away from Dianna's she looked up at Naya's. What she saw next made her bust out laughing and she didn't care that she was in the middle of the street. It also made her miss Glee rehearsal days where most of the cast found a way to make dance rehearsals a little more interesting by busting out moves that stopped being danced long before most of them were even born. She wasn't sure what was funnier, the two women doing the cabbage patch, the New Kids On The Block, or just the dance over all. It didn't help that they were dancing to Push It by Salt N Pepper. Suddenly feeling courageous she walked up to the door and rang the door bell. She heard some more shuffling before the door clicked open. She didn't know why but she wasn't expecting Naya to open the door even though it was her home. There she was smiling and a little sweaty but sexy nonetheless.

"Hi." She said as she opened the door a little further, her hair slightly messy.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt I was just supposed to meet Di."

Without saying anything Naya pushed the door open a little further and Heather knew this was her signal but she still hesitated. "Well come on in, we ain't heating the out doors here."

Heather simply nodded. "Glad you're ankle is feeling better."

This time Naya nodded. "Yeah it is, thanks. Wait please tell me you didn't see us dancing," they rounded the corner to Naya's living room and saw Dianna still dancing, "like that?"

Heather laughed a little. "Nay look I think I've finally mastered the Naya dance." It was then that Dianna looked up. "Heather, hi." Heather smiled at her and it the wheels in her head started to turn. "Oh gosh what time is it?" She looked over at the clock. "I am so sorry, I totally lost track of time."

"That's okay I got my share of laughs for the night."

Naya laughed. "We're totally bad ass, whatever Morris you wish you were as cool as us." It felt so natural for the three of them to be in the same room together. They had started Glee that way, the three of them against everyone else and it was surprising how easily it felt like that again.

As Heather sat down per Naya's instructions she noticed the lack of a dog. James had said the dog was his girlfriends there was no dog present. Before her thought process could continue Naya handed her a coffee. "It's cold out." Was all she said as she sat down on the couch next to Dianna. That part was definitely different, back in the day Naya and Heather always sat together, it didn't matter if it was a chair, love seat, couch, a bus or the floor.

"How did you know to find me here?" Dianna asked even though she knew exactly how.

"I saw you guys through the window." Heather pointed towards the open curtains causing both other girls to start laughing hysterically.

"I wonder how many people have seen me do my dance after something good happens on one of my shows."

Dianna laughed. "I don't know but they probably thought you were crazy. Wait that means you were creeping Hemo." Dianna was purposely trying to make the girl uncomfortable and it seemed to be working. "Anyways how about we go and get you another coffee since you pretty much downed the one that Naya just gave you."

Heather nodded, it was too comfortable and too awkward to be sitting in Naya's home. A home where she knew James had been with her not much earlier and she started to realize how Naya must have felt all those years ago. "Sounds good."

"What I'm not good enough?" Heather was about to answer but she noticed that Naya wasn't looking in her direction but instead she was looking at Dianna.

"You know you are but I did promise Hemo I'd take her out to coffee so you'll just have to be so lucky as to be in her company some other time." Naya rolled her eyes as all three women stood up.

"Now that you know where I live feel free to drop by." This time she was looking at Heather and so she gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Same goes for you."

A few days later Heather found herself walking home from the studio where she had just choreographed a new video for Kat Graham. The only thing on her mind was James and although he seemed like a nice guy it also seemed like he was cheating on Naya. She had thought about bringing the subject up when her and Dianna had left that night for coffee but she was sure Dianna wouldn't take well to it. It was a feeling she just couldn't shake though she wanted to badly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone to call Ashley. As she made her way up to her apartment she filled the girl in on how she was feeling and Ashley told her that she should be honest with Naya.

The next morning Heather awoke with thoughts of James cheating on Naya still on her mind she gets so infuriated that he could do such a thing that she needed to get up and walk it off. Putting her shoes on she figured she could walk through the park and grab a coffee before she got back to work. Looking out the large window in her apartment she could tell that it was cold out so she opted to put on a winter hat that was had a duck face on it. Some thing would never change.

After getting her coffee she decided to bare the cold and sit outside on the bench for awhile and that's when it came back to her. She remembered the cast filming in this very park and how amazing Naya had looked that day. Her mind drifted back to that time and those days on set in New York and never would she have thought then that she would be living in that very city. Losing track of time she looked down at her watch as she stood up and continued her walk around the park, looking at all the couples holding hands, and standing close to keep warm. She remembered her and Naya doing the very same thing, dancing and singing like there was no one in this world but them. She secretly hoped she would never have to see Naya with James because that would be her wake up call and she didn't want that. Seeing it once was more than enough and she decided that if Naya was really happy it wasn't her place to interfere. Naya was a smart girl and if she didn't notice James cheating then she should keep it to herself since she didn't have solid proof. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something warm come up from behind her and rub her leg, taking her ear phones out and looking down, she seen a golden retriever.

He was wagging his tail back and forth, clearly happy to see her. Leaning over she pet him and he sat down. He was already covered in snow and Heather figured he had been playing in the fresh snow that had fallen the night before. "You just like running off don't you." She laughed as she continued to pet him, as he waged his tail.

"Maurice there you are. What has been you and running off lately? I am so sorry I don't know what's gotten into him, he's normally a lot calmer." Heather heard the voice from behind her say, her stomach getting butterflies. It was her, that meant James wasn't cheating. Unless Naya is friends with James' other girlfriend too which would be the boiling point for Heather.

Heather stood up and turned around. "It's fine really, I think he might just like me." She smiled as Naya stood in shock. "Knowing you, you probably have him trained to pick out the hotties for you." Heather joked, causing Naya to smile.

"He seems to have good taste so far." Heather smiled. "How's work been? Dianna told me things were pretty hectic, that's why I didn't call I didn't want to be a bother." She threw the stick that Maurice and brought her and he chased after it. "Heard you were working on a script and choreographing, always working hard."

"You talked to Dianna?"

Naya looked a little surprised. "Yeah didn't she tell you I asked about it?" Heather shook her head no. "Well I think I need to go rage black out on her then." Heather laughed. Cooper came back with the stick and Naya through it again. "James mentioned he ran into a Heather, he figured it was you but that he'd be a complete idiot if it wasn't. He's not wrong to often." Naya said as Maurice ran back over, this time to Heather. "He seems to really like you, normally he's somewhat shy, strong and silent type he is." Naya joked as Heather pet Maurice then threw the stick a little further than Naya had been.

"I guess he's like his owner then." She looked up at Naya and smiled and questioned how she could ever think that someone would be stupid enough to cheat on her.

"Do you want to go get a coffee or something, I'm beginning to freeze and as much as Maurice likes the snow I don't need a sick dog on my hands, he becomes a bigger suck than he already is. It's bad enough he thinks he's a lap dog, believe me he's not." She joked.

"I'd like that a lot." Heather smiled.

"Do you mind if we stop at my place and drop him off first?"

"No that's fine." Heather said as they began to walk towards Naya's.

"Maurice." Naya called for the dog who instantly came running, wet from the snow he started jumping up on Naya and made her lose her balance. Once she was on the ground he began to lick her as Heather stood there laughing. "Oh you think that's funny?" Heather nodded, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. Naya packed the snow into a ball and threw it at Heather, causing the girl to give her a scowl. "Now that, that is funny." Naya laughed.

"That was so not cool, Rivera. Now you better get up since I'm colder now than I was before."

"Fine if you help me." Heather stuck her hand out to help Naya, who took hold of it and brought Heather down with her.

"I can't believe you did that, actually I can. That was such a Snix move, I guess some things really don't change." Heather laughed as she watched Naya make a snow angel, which caused Maurice to start rolling around in the snow.

Naya sat up and looked at Heather who was looking at her oddly. "For one, I'm not Snixxing you right now, okay so I am but you…why are you looking at me like that."

Heather continued to smile. "No reason, you two are just cute." Maurice came over and licked Heather and then Naya.

"You are so getting a bath later today mister." Naya patted Maurice on the head and stood up and extended her hand to Heather not really thinking about it.

Heather smiled and pulled Naya down, but instead of falling to the side Naya fell right on top of her. "Paybacks a Snix." She said from underneath her old friend.

Naya smiled. "I think you just like being under me." She smirked before getting off Heather and helping her stand.

"Oh great come back a classic dirty comment."

"Not dirty, just suggestive, and you know you missed my comments." What Naya didn't know was that Heather really had missed her and her comments, actually she just missed everything about her. They started walking back to Naya's with Maurice running along side them.

"Of course I did, but thanks to you I'm soaking wet." Naya raised an eyebrow and then winked at her. "Very funny, not like that so how about I go home and change real quick and then meet you at your place in fifteen and we can go for that coffee if you still want?"

Naya nodded. "Sure sounds like a plan, I can't wait, see you soon." She smiled and walked towards her house, as Heather practically ran home to tell Ashley the truth and change. As she reached her apartment it dawned on her that that meant James hadn't really been cheating, and that he really was a great guy and good for Naya. Still she couldn't help but be jealous even though she had no reason to be.

An hour later the two girls were sitting in the small coffee shop, the same one that Naya had run into both Ashley and Mrs. Morris. "I can't believe I keep running into you." Naya said as she finished the last of her coffee.

Heather nodded, she did find it a little weird but a part of her really liked it. "I know in a city this big its amazing how you can run into people you know."

"Tell me about it, I was at this coffee shop when I ran into Ashley and your mom."

"Mom told me about that."

Naya smiled. "It was a little weird and I'm not going to lie this is a little weird but why not embrace fate." Almost as soon as the words left her mouth she started to think about all the serendipity and fate mumbo jumbo that Lea had been talking about before either of them knew Heather had moved to town.

Not long after that Naya still up and tossed her cup in the recycling. "I'd love to stay and tell you some more about the city and work but I actually need to get back to it. Maybe I'll run into you again sometime and you can tell me about what else you've been up too." Heather nodded as she too stood up. She had finished her coffee long before Naya had and kept suppressing the urge to reach across the table and taste Naya's coffee like she used to as they talked.

"Yeah maybe, it was really nice to see Maurice again too, he's a cutie."

"Just like his momma." Naya grinned as she waited to cross the road. "Anyways, I guess take and please tell your mom I said hi."

"Will do, tell James I said hello." Naya nodded and smiled as Heather watched her wave goodbye and cross the road. She really couldn't wait until the next time she got to see Naya but she also knew she needed to tread lightly and let life take its course.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: Late night coffee

She walked down the street, a cold breeze blowing and making her walk a little faster than she normally would after a long day at work. She was on her way to meet Lea for coffee since it had been awhile. The snow had started to fall as she walked through the park after stopping at home to change quickly. Looking down at her watch she realized she was still a little early and that Lea wouldn't be finish for at least another hour. She slowed her pace and decided to sit down a bench to enjoy the view.

"Is this seat taken?" She looked up and smiled as she saw blonde hair peaking out under a beige hat.

"No I'm not Lea so air isn't here." The blonde laughed and sat down, pulling her lap top bag onto her lap.

"What brings you out here tonight?" Heather asked her as they both watched the people around them.

Naya shrugged. "Meeting Lea soon, figured I'd take in the weather and atmosphere."

"Atmosphere? It's colder than hell out here. What happened to the Southern California girl in you?"

Naya laughed and looked at her old friend. "I'm still her but I've learned to appreciate New York and its crazy seasons." There was a short somewhat awkward pause. "How about you, what brings you out into the cold?"

"Meeting Jenna and hopefully getting some work done after that. I just saw you and thought I'd say hi, it's been a little while."

"Yeah I heard you were at Dianna's the other day, I would have come over and said hello except James and I were home in L.A."

Heather nodded. "Right I forgot he was an L.A. boy too." Looking down at her phone she stood up. "I should be on my way, Jenna is probably waiting. It was nice to run into you again, seems like it keeps happening at the most random times."

"Yeah, but it's kinda nice to see a familiar face amongst a crowd of strangers. Have a good night, tell Jenna I said hi."

"It is and will do." Heather smiled as she started to walk away again, a small smile on her face. It was probably the nicest thing that Naya had said to her in five years. She had to admit that running to Naya was sometimes the best part of her day, from the day they had met so many years ago Naya had always been able to make her smile.

A half an hour later Naya walked into the small coffee shop and looked around for Lea but the girl was no where to be seen. Shrugging Naya went to the counter and asked for her usual latte before looking for a table. Even though it was late the place was relatively busy and there were no empty tables, only single stools. She sat down and looked out the window as the people walked by. Turning she looked around again for Lea but didn't see her and the girl hadn't returned the text she had just sent her. That's when blonde hair caught her eye and without knowing why she turned completely so she could get a better look. She couldn't the small smile that crept over her features as she felt her palms getting a little sweaty. It was her typical reaction to seeing Heather. Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked towards the back of the café and smiled down at the girl working on her lap top.

"Jenna leave early?" She said as she watched Heather look up at her.

"Hey, you again." Naya smiled her signature smile, small dimples showing as she nodded. "My lucky day," Heather laughed softly and pointed to the chair across from her signaling for Naya to sit down. "She still hasn't shown up, she said she was running late."

"Yeah Lea too, we normally stop by later than this so I bet she just got held up."

"You're welcome to sit here until she does, I'm just working on a few things."

Naya nodded and sipped on her coffee and she looked out the window their table was against. They fell into somewhat of a comfortable silence as Heather typed away and Naya's attention stayed focused on looking out the window. Fifteen minutes later Naya noticed that Heather hadn't even reached for her coffee. Reaching across the table she picked up Heather's cup and shook her head with a smile. Getting up she walked to the front counter and ordered Heather's old favourite while taking the opportunity to look around for Lea. With no sign of the other girl Naya paid for the coffee and headed back to the table where she found Heather still hard at work.

"Here ya go, it's cold out and I figured you could use a refill."

Heather looked up with a smile and had a sip of her coffee. She had been meaning to get up and get another but she was too focused on what she was writing. "Still no word from Lea?" She looked over to see Naya shake her head as she took another sip of coffee. "My favourite, how did you know?"

Naya smiled and leaned back in her seat while holding her own coffee before her hands. Her hair falling slightly over the right side of her face, framing it perfectly in the city lights from outside. "It's a talent of mine, I can read what type of coffee people like." Heather raised an eyebrow at her, "you used to steal my old coffee's all the time and its hard to forget something you got for someone everyday for five years."

"Touche." Heather said as she took another sip of coffee. "It does always taste better when you get it though but thank you I needed it."

"No problem, what I'm here for, to be Heather Morris' coffee maker, well buyer but you know that three dollars really did just break my piggy bank." Heather couldn't help but laugh as she looked over at her old friend. She probably wouldn't admit it but running into Naya was way better than having coffee with Jenna. Nothing against Jenna it was just no one every seemed to make her laugh quite like Naya. "So what are you working on, on that there computer I see you taking everywhere.

"Nothing just choreographing." Heather said as she looked down at her computer screen to avoid Naya's look.

"I let you get away with that once but I don't know about twice. We both know you don't write your choreography down, you feel the music and if you do write it down, its normally on a napkin of tissue."

Heather leaned back in her chain and closed her lap top. "It's just something, and I no longer write it down on a napkin. I've upgraded to left over gum packets." Naya laughed causing her eyes to squint a little.

Although it had felt like no time at all had passed, when Naya looked down at her watch she noticed it was nearly 2:30 in the morning. Looking around she noticed that the once busy café was now almost completely empty. The only people that were left were the people who worked there, Heather and herself.

"Only in New York are coffee shops open almost 24/7."

Naya nodded enthusiastically. "I know, I love it."

"It's so peaceful here, I'm starting to love this little place."

"It helps that it's relatively close by too. God knows when I need my coffee I need it now." Heather nodded remembering exactly what Naya was like if she didn't get her coffee.

It didn't take long for Heather to notice what song was being played softly and looking across the table at Naya swaying her head back and forth she couldn't help herself. Standing up she reached her hand out to Naya who raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. "I owe you for the coffee so how about a dance?"

"Seriously?" Heather nodded with a smile as Naya took her hand.

"You did buy me a coffee after all besides isn't your birthday coming up very soon?"

Standing up Heather held Naya at respectable distance as they swayed from side to side. Naya couldn't help but let out a loud laugh as she tilted her head back after Heather spun her. "L, is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is for very very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore can love." Naya sang making Heather's eyes light up as they continued to dance.

Lea and Jenna stood outside, coffee's of their own in their hands. "Hey, what's the big emergency, I literally jumped out of bed and threw my coat on." Dianna said as she walked up to her two friends who were staring across the street. "Well what is it?"

Lea and Jenna just pointed across the street without saying a word causing Dianna to turn around. Her mouth dropped when she saw the picture-esque moment happening right before her eyes. She turned back around to face her friends, mouth still wide open.

"Told ya it was good." Jenna smiled victoriously as all three went back to watching their two friends inside.

"Are they dancing?"

Lea nodded. "They are definitely dancing."

"How did you two manage to pull this one off?"

Jenna chuckled wiggled her eyebrows. "We are just that good, who needs acting, we should be relationship guru's like Will Smith in Hitch."

"No seriously how did you guys pull that," she pointed across the street, "to happen."

"Jenna came up with the idea. I always meet Nay late for coffee and Jenna has been spending some time with Heather so we figured we would both just not show up and see what happens. Genius really."

Dianna nodded in agreement. "Who knew you were such a mastermind? I thought I was the evil genius."

"Face it, you're blonde and I'm Asian, I'm just naturally smarter than you."

"Racist much?" Dianna said as Jenna smirked.

"I said nothing about your race just you're hair colour."

Lea shook her head as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to text her and let her know that I ran 'late'."

"I'm going to do the same then we should head out before they leave."

Back inside just as Naya sat down she heard her phone ring. "Lea got out late and her phone died, so typical."

Heather didn't respond right away as she looked down at her own phone. "Jenna said she fell asleep on the couch watching t.v."

"Guess that means we should head out of here then." Naya pushed her chair back and stood up. She put her coat on before throwing her purse over her shoulder. "It was really nice running into you tonight, twice." She smiled.

Heather stood up and put her coat on. "Yeah it was, thanks for the coffee and the company."

"No problemo little fellow." Naya laughed as she put her hands in her pockets. "I'm sure I'll see you around, good luck on your secret assignment."

"Actually, can I walk you home, if you're walking."

Naya thought for a second. "I was going to cab it but I guess a walk would be nice."

"Awesome." Grabbing the rest of her things Heather followed Naya outside.

They walked in silence for awhile, enjoying the night air even though it was cold. "You need warmer gloves Heather." Naya said as she noticed the thin pair of gloves that Heather was sporting.

"I know but it's been the last thing on my mind." Naya nodded as they went back to walking in silence.

"What are you two beautiful ladies doing out here at this time of night?" When she first heard the voice Naya was ready to pull out her pepper spray but looking up she saw that that wasn't going to be necessary. An older gentlemen in a black tuxedo adorned with a top hat smiled at them from his seat behind the horse he was riding.

"Just on our way home after a hard days work." Naya said with a smile.

"Why don't you two hop in, my shift is done and I'd be more than willing to give you two lovely ladies a free ride." Heather looked between Naya and the horse drawn carriage.

"Lea would kill us if she found out, you know how she feels about that."

Heather shrugged. "Come on, I've never been in one and Lea never has to know." The blonde stuck out her bottom lip and gave Naya her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, after you." Heather smiled as she hoped into the carriage. Reaching her hand out she helped Naya up.

Naya gave the man the address of her house and he nodded without saying a word. It wasn't until they started to ride through the park that Heather's words finally sunk in. "Glad I got to take your horse carriage virginity." Heather couldn't help but laugh.

"It's been pretty good so far too."

Naya feigned hurt. "Only pretty good?"

Heather nodded. "Okay, amazing but I think you spiked my coffee with something." Naya shook her head and Heather couldn't help but be captivated by how beautiful the woman she was sitting next to was. With the snow falling down lightly it was like a scene out of a chick flick. She felt her heart speed up and butterflies start to erupt in her stomach and for a second she thought she had stopped breathing. "What was your first time?"

"Horse carriage?" Heather nodded hanging on every word that Naya spoke. "James and I were walking somewhere, I can't remember where exactly but he asked me if I had been on one yet and I said no. So he tracked one down, we got in and the driver asked us if we were dating, we both denied it because at that point we were just friends. A month later we were dating and its been great ever since."

"New York really is magically isn't it?" She asked as she looked over at Naya once again taking in all her features. Maybe she forgot or maybe she suppressed it but looking at the girl sitting next to her now she couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but over hear, you mean to tell me that you two aren't together?" The driver asked as he stopped the horse and turned around to look at them.

Both girls started to blush and without looking at one another they shook their heads no. "You had me fooled." He smiled as she turned back around.

Heather snickered a little as Naya smiled and shrugged. "We always were a good two shot." Heather nodded in agreement as they pulled up to Naya's front door. Heather helped the other girl down before getting down herself.

"Thanks for keeping me company tonight."

"Thank you, and like I said earlier, it was nice."

"Yeah it was and I got a free coffee out of it." Heather laughed as they both stood awkwardly not knowing how to say goodbye. Being unsure of what to do she looked down at her hand and extended it.

Naya made a face that Heather didn't quite read before she put her own hand out to meet Heathers. They shook each others hands slowly not wanting it to be to business like. "Can't end your first carriage ride with a handshake, come here." Naya opened her arms up and gingerly gave Heather a short hug.

It might have been creepy but Heather didn't care, she breathed in the scent of Naya's hair and it made her smile a little bigger. The girl was still using the same herbal essences shampoo.

"What's with the smile?" Naya asked as they pulled away.

"Uh, oh, nothing just can't believe I finally got a carriage ride."

Naya nodded. "Remember, it's between us, I don't need Lea banging down my front door.

"Our little secret." Smiling Heather watched as Naya made her way up the steps to her house. "Have a good night Miss Rivera."

"Have a safe trip home." Naya said as she turned around one last time before unlocking her front door.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two girls that had been standing outside Dianna smiled from behind the curtain of her window. The phone was pressed up to her ear. "You should have seem them, it was so sweet. There is definitely something still there between them." She paused as the girls on the other end of the line freaked out a little. "Lea don't forget to bring that other thing up tomorrow when you see Brittany at work."

"Believe me, I won't forget. Yay, such a successful night but I must get going, need my beauty sleep." With that all three girls said their goodbyes.

**To be continued… **


	10. Chapter 10: Night Owl

**A/N: Wow! I'm speechless, thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews. It's one thing I truly never expect and I always feel blessed to get one review let alone 14 so thank you all so very much! That said I was originally going to split this chapter into two because it was so long but since you all are so awesome I decided to keep it as one. **

**Do yourself a favour (if you want of course) and check out the music video for Mya's – My love is like woah**.

"Hey Lea got a minute?" Lea smiled as she turned around in her make up chair to look at Brittany. The dancer was as bubbly and happy as ever.

"Sure what's up gorgeous?"

"Since our beloved Hemo is back in town we're going to take her out for her birthday, she's been so busy lately, the girl needs a night out on the town. You in?"

Lea reached over and grabbed her agenda. "What day were you thinking of exactly?"

"This Saturday."

Looking at the date Lea smiled, serendipity really was working for them and making her job so much easier. "Sounds great where were you thinking?"

"That's the thing, I'm still getting used to the city myself, what do you suggest?"

Channeling her inner Jenna she smiled devilishly, this really was going to be too easy. "There's this karaoke bar in Brooklyn, it's a great time even though it's a bit of a hole in the wall, which will be perfect because no one will recognize us."

"That sounds perfect, we're going to dinner before hand at Il Forno's, you're more than welcome."

"I have Naya's birthday dinner that if I miss she will kill me but I will definitely meet you at the bar."

"What's the name of it by the way?"

Lea shook her head at herself. "Sorry, its called Night Owl."

Brittany looked at her skeptically. "Really?"

"Yes, really I used to sneak in there all the time when I was younger."

"If there are drinks you know we don't care." Brittany smiled, gave Lea a hug and walked away.

Reaching across her table Lea grabbed her cell phone to text Jenna and Dianna. _Brittany came to me and asked me about Heather's birthday, this is going to be easier than we thought._

**Saturday Night – Lea's Apartment **

"Woo, who's ready to celebrate?" Lea said as she held up her glass of wine.

"Celebrate what? Me getting old?" Naya laughed as she finished her own glass of wine.

Jenna smiled. "Technically you're all old, I'm the only one left that's young." Naya rolled her eyes as Dianna called them all into the kitchen where she was pouring liquid poison into four shot glasses.

"Didn't we get over shots of whiskey five years ago?" Naya asked as Dianna handed each of the girls their glasses.

"We will never get over our shots of whiskey." Lea stated as Dianna and Jenna nodded, really they just wanted to get Naya as drunk as possible, it was tradition.

Once again rolling her eyes Naya lifted her glass up to cheers everyone else. "To a great night out!" Dianna toasted as they all clinked their glasses together. In one swift motion they all downed their shots.

"What happened to James tonight?" Jenna asked as set all the glasses into the sink.

"He had to re-shoot some stuff, believe me he's not happy but I kind of am." The other three girls looked at her questioningly at her. "He and I had dinner last night and breakfast in bed this morning. Besides I like being with my ladies on my birthday, its tradition, isn't that what you all keep saying tonight?"

"It's true we've been at each others birthdays for how many years in a row now?" Dianna said with a smile.

"9 years." Lea said earning her a scolding look from Dianna. "What?"

"Regardless of how long it has actually been, I'm glad you're all here because I am ready for a fun night out." Naya said as she put her coat on. "Let's get our party on!"

**Night Owl **

Naya walked into the karaoke bar behind her friends and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw a few familiar faces sitting at their table. Not only had Lea gotten some of her new co-workers to come out and Naya couldn't be happier that her two worlds were coming together on her birthday.

An hour and at least four rounds of drinks later everyone was feeling pretty good when Naya decided it was finally her turn to get up and sing. She reached her hand out to Dianna and Jenna knowing Lea needed no encouragement to sing. "We have to do it you guys, it'll be awesome!"

They made their way up to the stage and moved four microphone stands in row. The lights dimmed a little as they got into place. As the music started the four friends snapped their fingers. "Where all my soul sisters?" Jenna asked as the lights started to brighten, causing the whole room to erupt in cheers.

Outside a roudy group of dancers was making their way inside. "This is the place?" Heather said, clearly already a little tipsy. Brittany nodded and opened the door for the birthday girl. As they walked into the bar Heather stopped dead in her tracks causing her friends to wonder what was wrong.

"What is it?" Hannah asked as she stopped and looked at the other blonde.

"I'd know that voice anywhere."

Brittany and Hannah looked at each other confused. "How many shots did you actually have at dinner?"

"Not enough, Naya is here and she's singing." Her friends rolled their eyes as her but sure enough as they rounded the corner and saw the stage their mouths opened and looked back at Heather.

"I had no idea she'd be here, I swear." Brittany put her hands up in defense as Hannah went over to the bar to open them a bottle of vodka.

Heather smiled. "It's okay, for whatever reason her and I just keep running into each other. You'd think in a city this big it would be impossible but nope."

"All I know if I have missed the sound of that girls voice!" Brittany said as they all turned their attention to the woman that were still on stage. The group made their way to the group of tables reserved from them right near the stage which just so happened to be next to the girls tables that were on stage.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters yeh)<br>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (ooh)"<p>

They all sang together as Naya finally spotted Heather in the audience. She winked at the girl and smiled causing the blonde to smile in return and get an eyebrow wiggle from Brittany. No sooner had that happened did the four girls start to move off the stage and start dancing around as Jenna rapped her Lil Kim lines. Everyone thought that Naya was making her way over to Heather but instead she made her way to the other blonde. She put one arm around Hannah and started to do a body roll. The other girl laughed and started to dance with her from her chair. Spinning away she walked back on stage as the girls finished singing. Just like in the old days they had a few people buy them a drink as soon as they were done.

When they finally made their way back to the table Naya got up and hugged Brittany and Hannah. It had been awhile since they had all seen each other and so naturally there was a little excitement. Smiling Naya finally moved over to Heather and gave her a small hug. "Happy birthday."

Heather smiled from ear to ear, yep she was definitely drunk and she knew that being around Naya right now probably wasn't a good idea but she didn't care. "Happy birthday to you." Before they could talk anymore everyone else converged on Heather to wish her a happy birthday.

"Heather get up and sing something! We all know you can." Hannah told her as she downed another shot.

"Yeah get up there my sexy dancer." Lea winked at her. "Sing me something sweet and cute."

"I don't know you guys, I haven't really sang in awhile." She said down the table. Almost as soon as everyone got reacquainted they had pushed their tables together and it was like the old days.

"You're 31 years old of age, you can do it." Heather couldn't help but laugh at Naya's joke.

Standing up Heather downed the rest of her vodka seven before making her way up to the stage. "I don't know what song to sing though." She said into the mic making the rest of the bar laugh. Lea, Dianna and Jenna all looked at each other with a smile. Getting up Lea walked over to the guy running the equipment and whispered a song in his ear. Walking away she winked at Heather. "Will I even know it? I swear I am not singing any show tunes!"

"You'll know it." She leaned across the table and high fived Hannah.

As soon as Heather heard the few beats she knew exactly what song Lea had chosen and she could only half smile, half glare at the girl. Lucky for the smaller girl though Heather was good and drunk.

"What if we were made for each other

Born to become best friends and lovers

I want to stay right here

In this moment with you

Over and over and over again

What if this could be a real love

A love, a love, yeah

I don't know what to think

Is this real or just a dream

In my heart is where you'll be

I'll keep waiting till we meet

What if were made for each other

Born to become best friends and lovers

I want to stay right here

In this moment with you

Over and over and over again

What if this could be a real love

A love, a love, yeah

I write our names down in the sand

Picturing all our plans

I close my eyes and I can see

You, and you ask, "Will you marry me?"

Is it made up in my mind?

Am I crazy just wasting time?

I think this could be love

I'm serious

What if we were made for each other

Born to become best friends and lovers

I want to stay right here

In this moment with you

Over and over and over again

What if this could be a real love

A love, a love, yeah

Boy, you know you really make my heart stop

Stop, stop

Oh, what if this real love

What if this real love

Oh, boy, you make my heart stop

You make my heart stop"

Everyone in the bar clapped and cheered as heather made her way off the stage and sat back down where Lea handed her another drink for a job well done.

"Bathroom?" Dianna asked Heather as she finished off the drink Lea had just given her. Nodding she stood back up, linked arms with her friend and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Five minutes later when they were about to walk back to their tables Heather stopped when she saw Naya sitting on Hannah's lap. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the years of pent of frustration but she wasn't happy with it. She knew they were friends and she knew Hannah would never pursue anything with Naya out of respect for Heather even if there was something more going on. That's when it hit her like a ten tonne truck, she was jealous that she didn't have that friendship with Naya anymore and the only person she had to blame for that was herself.

"You gonna be alright?" Heather nodded as Dianna gave the girls hand a small squeeze. "Just have fun that's what tonight is about right?"

Heather nodded once again. "I'm glad you guys ended up being here. I know you and Lea planned it on purpose." Dianna acted as though she had no idea what Heather was talking about but Heather had called the girls bluff. "Don't give me that Agron, Britt told me Lea told her about this place."

"Okay okay, we just thought it would be nice if everyone was together." Heather smiled and gave Dianna a hug.

Walking back to her seat next to Hannah she smiled when Naya wrapped her arm around her for a second before getting up and going back to her seat. "Can I just reiterate that you're an idiot?" Brittany said into Heather's ear.

"What I do this time?"

"What you did was let that girl get away." Hannah nodded in agreement as Heather ordered another drink for herself. "Careful, you know you don't handle your alcohol as well as you used to."

Before Heather could respond the manager of the bar came out onto the stage with a smile on his face. "Evening everyone, hope you're all having a great time." He let everyone cheer before he continued. "A little birdie just told me that we have two very special birthday's in the house tonight everyone please give it up for Naya and Heather." The crowd once again cheered as both girls held up their drinks. "Drinks are free for the rest of the night for you two ladies." The manager came over and told them separately.

An hour later Brittany and Hannah had come up with a great idea, one that Heather thought was hilarious until they had made their way up on stage. It was only then that she realized the lyrics of the song and hoped no one paid any real attention to them.

"You're all I ever wanted, you're all I ever needed, so tell me what to do now cause I want you back." With the first line sung the girls began to dance to the NSYNC song. Once they were done they walked back to their seats out of breath and laughing.

"Where did that come from?" Lea asked with a laugh.

"When we all met and were practically living together we went through an NSYNC phase where we choreographed too many of their songs." Hannah laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

It was then that a handsome guy walked up to the stage and took the mic. As he started to sing he walked over to wards Naya. "Ohh, ahhh, I'm wishing on a falling star, wondering where you are. I wish for you on a falling star, wondering where you are and do I ever cross your mind in the warm sunshine. She's from the city of angels, like Betty Davis, James Dean and Gable, never know what she means to me, fell for the girl on tv."

As he kept singing to her, Naya blushed as people held up their cells phones and swayed them from side to side. When the song ended he respectfully kissed her hand and wished her a happy birthday. Naya thanked him as he walked away before letting out a slight nervous chuckle.

As the night started to wind down the manager once again stepped onto the stage with a large grin on his face. "I hear the two birthday girls are friends and so after talking with a few of their friends we've decided to have a little sing off. They each have to come up here and serenade the other. How's that sound ya'll?" The crowd cheered and whistled as Naya and Heather's faces fell. Naya looked at Dianna and shrugged as a smile started to form on her face. Heather looked down the table at Naya who smiled at her. "Might as well have some fun, you only live once."

Heather's face was a little shocked and she'd be lying if she didn't say that her heart sped up a little. Okay, it sped up a lot but in her defense she had always loved watching Naya perform. "You all think you can mess with me, but I'll have had just the right amount of alcohol and seeing as though I'm hot, why not own it." Walking by one of her cast mates from her new tv show she took the hat off the girls head and put it on.

"I wish I was you right now." Brittany smiled as he leaned back in her chair.

Everyone else at the table nodded. "Yep if she wasn't my best friend I'd have a girl crush." Dianna smiled.

The lights dimmed and Heather's heart starting to get even faster. Up on stage Naya tried to get into somewhat of a character but she couldn't help her palms from getting sweaty as her heart was beating out of her chest. She was trying not to show how nervous she was but she wasn't sure how good of a job she was doing.

"See baby, I know you done had your share of girls but I'm more than confident you won't ever have to search any streets for affection. I got you." She winked a Heather with a coy smile. She picked the mic up off its stand and stood next to it. "What kind of girl you like, I know my looks can be deceiving, tell me am I your type, my main is to please ya, what's on the schedule tonight, I hope you have an appetite, so tell me will you come and spend the night."

She knocked the stand over on purpose as she took a quick glance at the screen for the lyrics. "My love is like...woah. My kiss is like...woah. My touch is like...woah. My sex is like...woah. My ass is like...woah. My body's like...woah. And you're kissin' it. So what you think of it"

She walked over to Heathers chair as sultry as she could as she used her free hand to pull on one of her suspenders. When will you come through. 'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here. Can you bring some Belvedere, so we can pop the cork and cheers. Please have no fear yeah. I just wanna love you right. I hope you have an appetite. So tell, baby, will you come and spend the night?" As she sang she ran one finger barely up Heathers arm and over her shoulder as she walked behind her. Both girls shivered at the most intimate they had shared in five years.

Naya moved around Heather's chair as she started to roll her body as she sang the chorus again. ""My love is like...woah. My kiss is like...woah. My touch is like...woah. My sex is like...woah. My ass is like...woah. My body's like...woah. And you're kissin' it. So what you think of it." She whispered the last part in the blondes ear causing Heather's breath to hitch, feeling Naya's warm breath on her neck.

She stopped dancing and sat down on Heather's lap, wrapping one arm around her neck and putting the hat she had been wearing on her head. "Hold me, Oh my Taste it, Taste it Hold me, Oh My,My. Hold me like you never wanna let me go. If you're likin' what you're tastin' baby let me know. If you're gonna love me better love me strong. 'Cause I want this love to love last all night long."

Standing back up Naya walked back to the stage and put the mic into its stand as she sang the final chorus. After she sang her last note she blew a kiss in Heather's direction. As she walked back to her chair she picked the hat up off Heather's head and walked back to her seat.

"Were you trying to kill her?" Jenna leaned over and asked her leaving Naya with a smirk on her face.

"She'd have to feel a certain way for me to kill her."

Jenna laughed. "Maybe but I think you killed everyone else in the room. Lea and Dianna's girl crushes just sky rocketed."

Lea and Dianna looked at each other before looking back and Naya and nodding quickly with large smiles on their faces. On the other side of the table Heather got up and headed to the bar where the bartender handed her another shot of tequila. Downing it she smiled and pointed at Naya.

The minute the music started everyone that used to work on the glee set looked at one another, including Naya. "Paybacks a bitch!" Jenna and said in unison with a laugh.

"You can't write this shit!" Brittany said from where she now sat next to Lea. Grabbing the mic of its stand Heather undid her hair and shook it out. Gorgeous blonde locks flowed over her shoulders as she started to gyrate her body to the music. "Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?. Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light. Television lover, baby, go all night. Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah."

Walking over to Lea she threw her blazer at her as she moved closer to Naya. "Come on! Take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up. Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up. Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough. I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah. Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, go. Crazy little woman in a one man show. Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love. Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up.(Loosen up).I loosen up" After Naya's little display Heather held nothing back, she may have been turning another year older but that didn't mean that her body still didn't move just as how it did years before. Putting one hand on Naya's shoulder she showed the girl how to do a real body roll.

"You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more. Easy operator come a-knockin' on my door. Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah yeah. Give a little more." Before Heather could start the pre-chorus one of the bartenders walked over and gave Naya a bottle of champagne. Looking around everyone nodded and yelled for her to shake it. Grinning from ear to ear she stood up and started to shake the bottle. "Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up. Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough. I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah." As Heather sang it and danced around Naya popped the cork off the top of the bottle and shook it around. She was sure to get some on Heather.

Heather straddled Naya's lap as she kept singing and only got up to finish dancing. When the song ended and after everyone had cheered Heather gave Naya a small hug before getting off her.

An hour later as Heather was in the bathroom everyone was huddled in a large group talking. "I'd take her home Nay but I left my phone at Le's so I'm going to go pick it up. I have never seen Heather this drunk, and I've seen you both pretty drunk."

Naya looked at Brittany and Hannah. "We can't we're on the opposite side of the city."

"Besides you know that building inside and out, especially since you used to live there."

"Wait what?" Brittany asked, her and Hannah's eyes wide.

Dianna laughed with a coy smile. "Oh you didn't know that little miss Heather bought her apartment from Naya? Don't worry Heather doesn't know either."

"Seriously?" They both looked at Naya for confirmation.

"Yep, what a twist of fate. You're free to tell her I just didn't want to make it awkward."

Looking at each other the dancers shook their heads. "We aren't telling her that's between you two, but have fun getting drunk Heather into bed."

"She's good at that remember?" Dianna said as she received a whack on the arm from "Ow!"

"Fine, I'll take her home."

"Take who home?" Heather slurred slightly as she rejoined the group.

They all looked at each other before letting Naya speak. "You, so come on let's go. I'm old I want my bed."

"I can get home by myself you guys do know I'm 31 years old right?" They all nodded as they said their goodbyes.

"At least we can grab a cab together and it'll be easier that way." Naya reasoned as everyone headed outside and in their different directions.

Naya let Heather hail the cab and the minute they were inside she could tell how drunk Heather really was. Her eyes were glazed over and she had that adorably goofy grin on her face that used to make Naya melt. "You're beautiful you know?" Heather whispered as she leaned her head against Naya's shoulder.

"Mhmm, I've heard that a few times." Naya joked. When she got no response she looked down and realized that the other girl had fallen asleep. Leaning her head back for a minute she decided what the best option was.

Twenty minutes after that Naya had helped Heather upstairs. Looking in the closet she grabbed some old clothes and placed them at the edge of the bed. "Here you go you change in here, I'm going to go into the guest bedroom and change." A few minutes later Naya knocked on the door and waited for Heather to let her know it was okay to come in.

When she opened the door and saw Heather putting her hair up into a messy bun, the tank top Naya had given her rising up to reveal her toned stomach, Naya nearly felt like she was going to fall over but she summed it up to the alcohol she was still feeling slightly. "Here are a couple advil and some water." She set the two pills on the bedside table along with the bottle of water. Hearing a scraping noise downstairs Naya excused herself with a polite goodnight.

"Goodnight." Heather said as Naya faded into the distant light down the stairs.

Heather was startled when she heard nails running along the wooden floor. Without warning a blonde blur of fur jumped up onto the bed and started to lick her face. "You again?" She said groggily as she heard Naya run up the stairs.

"I am so sorry about him." She walked over to the side of the bed Heather was tucked into and reached for the dog. "Maurice come on you big goof." She said as she pet his back while Heather scratched his ears.

"It's really okay, he's a sweetheart. He's welcome to stay, you know how I get cold at night when I drink." That was something that Naya knew and something she used to find cute about the other woman.

"What do you think, do you want to stay?" She asked the dog as if she was waiting for him to really answer. Instead she watched as his tail started to wag more quickly. "Fine you can stay, but behave." She smiled. "If you need anything I'll be right down the hall, the bathroom is there and there's extra blankets in the closet right outside this door."

"Thanks." Heather smiled as Naya turned to walk out the door for the second time that night.

Reaching for the light switch Naya turned back around for a second as she looked over at the clock on the wall. "Happy birthday Hemo." With that she turned the light off and went to close the door.

"Wait! Stay and cuddle?" Yep, Heather was definitely drunk Naya thought and she knew that also meant that arguing was somewhat pointless. Thinking about it for a second she closed the door and walked back towards her bed. Getting in under the blankets she laughed when Maurice moved his head over and licked her cheek. Heather moved a little closer with Maurice positioned between them. She laid her head down on the pillow looking towards Naya even though her eyes were closed. "Night Nay."

"G'night." Naya said as she lifted the blanket a little higher to cover Heather's shoulder. Neither realizing that the others heart was beating out of their chest. All Heather could do to stop herself from staring longingly at Naya was to close her eyes and try to sleep.

Songs for this chapter:

Christina Aguilera version with Pink and company of Lady Marmalade.

Colbie Caillat's – What If,

LFO – Girl on TV

Def Leopard – Pour some sugar on me.

Hope you all liked it and thank you all again, so very much and not just for the reviews but for anyone who is reading this. Cheers.


	11. Chapter 11: Late Nights and Coffee

Heather woke up the next morning with a pounding in her head. As she started to regain her senses she noticed how comfortable she was. Sitting up slowly she looked around the room and realized it wasn't her and the four poster bed she was laying in definitely wasn't hers either. She had to admit that it was probably the most comfortable bed she had slept in in years, it was possible even more comfortable than Naya's old bed. That's when it hit her, she was lying or rather sitting in Naya Rivera's bed. Thoughts of last night coming back to her. Looking at the side table she noticed two advil and a bottle of water. Smiling she reached for both as she watched Maurice jump onto the bed, tail wagging. After taking the medication that was left for her she started to pet the dog that seemed to love her. "You're pretty cute ya know?" The dog licked her face. "Almost as cute as your mom but don't tell her I said that, and I guess you're dad is pretty cute too."

As Maurice laid down on her legs she couldn't help but realize how comfortable she felt being in Naya's bed and in a room that she had never seen before. She chalked it up to Naya's inviting and warm sense of home décor. "Might as well face your mom." Heather said to the dog as she pushed the covers back and realized that she wasn't in her attire from the night before. As more of last nights details started to flood her memory she looked beside her and let out a relief sigh when the bed was made and not slept in. "She must have gotten up after I fell asleep." Stretching her legs out she turned and got out of bed. As she walked out of the double doors she noticed how big the house was and how it didn't look like it would be from outside. She walked down the stairs, Maurice right next to her as she let her sense of smell lead her towards the kitchen. Walking down the hall she noticed the pictures on the wall, pictures of Naya's family, pictures of her and James, pictures of the glee cast. Looking into the kitchen she couldn't help but smile as her heart sped up and butterflies consumed her stomach. She leaned against the door frame as she watched Naya dance around while she sang to Mariah Carey's, Always be my baby and cooked. Chocolate Chip pancakes.

She watched as the girl stretched to get something out of the cupboard and her eyes wandered down the girls body. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of boy short boxers. The girl crept up a little exposing her hips and her toned stomach. "Need some help with that?"

Naya looked over startled as she regained her balance after being on her tippy toes. "Shit sorry, I forgot you were here. How are you feeling?" She backed away from the cupboard signaling for Heather to reach up and grab the bowl the shorter girl had been reaching for.

"How are you feeling?" Naya asked with a concern look as she continued to make the rest of the pancakes. "Cause you look like shit."

Heather laughed. "Thanks Naya how nice of you. I feel like pretty much like I look. How are you not curled up in bed right now. You can never out drink me."

"Never say never, lets say I didn't party as hard as you did last night and lots of water, girl has to be in good shape." Finished the pancakes Naya handed a plate to Heather and told help herself.

"Thanks for last night, I definitely drank more than I should have."

"No problem, you cleaned me up enough so consider it payment." Heather nodded as she started to eat.

"Mmm." She said mumbled as she continued to eat. She had definitely forgotten how good of a cook Naya was and it was something she had missed since the day the girl left. One thing that Taylor couldn't do was cook, no matter how hard he tried. "Thanks for the clothes too."

Naya smiled as she too ate her pancakes. "I have enough to go around."

"So when we do we get to hear the next Naya Rivera album? Because you sounded great just now, and last night."

Heather's comment made Naya blush slightly. "Eventually, I don't know genius hasn't struck me in awhile, it's a work in progress though." Heather laid her head down on the table, still tired from the nights events.

"Can't party like I used to." She mumbled causing Naya to laugh before bringing over a plate of food.

"Here eat up, and its because we're getting old that we can't party like we used too."

"I don't know you seem to be completely fine." Heather sat up and took a bite of her breakfast. "This is amazing." Heather had definitely missed Naya's cooking but she wasn't quite sure how to tell her that so she left it at amazing.

Naya smiled with a slight blush. "Thanks, lots of practice when you're boyfriend is a giant and can eat like one. What are your plans for the day?"

Heather thought for a few seconds as she continued to eat her pancakes. "I need to get some work done so I might do that and go to the studio. You?"

"I am going to enjoy my day off and clean this place up a little. Take Momo for a walk around the park, be as normal as I can."

A half hour later both woman were standing at the front door, Heather with her coat and shoes on. "Thanks again for taking care of me last night, I probably shouldn't have had that much to drink and sorry about the cuddling."

Naya laughed in only the way she could that made Heather feel completely at ease even when she was nervous. "It's fine really. Like I said you've taken care of me enough times and as for the cuddling you only cuddled with Maurice. I waited until you fell asleep, which was right away, then I went and slept in the guest room so nothing to apologize for. Besides nothing wrong with a little cuddling between old friends."

Nodding they said their goodbyes before Heather pet Maurice one last time before heading down the steps with a wave. Looking back over her shoulder she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Naya was, no make up on and in sweats leaning against the door with Maurice by her side. Turning back around her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and even catching that last glimpse of the girl had left butterflies in her stomach.

"Where the hell have you been!" Heather jumped as she walked into her apartment to find Ashley sitting on her couch with Zach on her lap.

"Not so loud, headache and I was at Naya's."

Ashley's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Not like that perv, what the hell are you even doing here?" She jumped onto her friends lap and gave her a hug.

"For your birthday loser, can't stay long but I figured a short visit for the weekend wouldn't hurt. I was supposed to get in last night but the flight was over booked, stupid airlines." Heather sat down next to her best friend and filled her in on the previous nights events. "You realize you're still wearing her clothes right? Which is a plus for me because you smell better than you normally would."

"Shut up and I didn't even realize it."

Ashley grinned. "At least it gives you a reason to go back over there."

"Nothing is going to happen, she has so moved on from me that it isn't even funny and I don't blame her."

"Have you told her yet?" Heather shook her head as she laid it down on Ashley's lap. "How about you rest now and we'll shop later."

**One Week Later **

Heather sat in the back corner of the coffee shop near the window typing away at her lap top when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hi stranger." She heard the sweet voice say as the woman sat down across from her. "Working hard or hardly working?" The girl questioned.

Heather looked up with a smile on her face. "Hey Di, what brings you here?" The other blonde held up her coffee. "Nice, and its more like trying to work hard but it's not working."

"What it is you're working on?" Dianna tried without thinking she was going to get too much out of it.

"Why do all of you care so much?" Heather asked as she closed her lap top.

Dianna shrugged. "Probably because you won't tell any of us and you saying it's choreography is a big fat lie."

"I'm working on a script, for a movie."

"That's awesome! Why wouldn't you tell anyone about that?"

"It's something that I'm taking really seriously, you know how much I love the behind the scenes stuff and I just want this to be perfect."

Dianna took a sip of her coffee. "That's great, I'm sure it'll be perfect."

"Do you think you would want to take a look at it, let me know what you think?"

The woman's eyes opened wide, not expecting to be asked to do that. "I'd love to but are you sure?"

Heather nodded. "Absolutely." She turned her lap top around and for the next hour Dianna read as Heather nervously drank her coffee.

"This is amazing but do you want my honest opinion?" Once again Heather nodded. "I think the person that would help you the most with this is Naya. She's a great writer and I think she'd see this vision almost as clear as you."

"You think?"

"I do but that's just my opinion and I'd be more than happy to read it whenever you want me to."

Heather leaned back in her chair as Dianna pushed her lap top back towards her. "I'm just not really ready to show anyone yet you know?"

Dianna nodded in understanding. "Take your time and like I said I'm here for whatever you need. I know once things happened with you and Naya you stopped coming to me but just know that you always can even though I'm the one that broke the news to you all those years ago.

_5 Years Ago _

"_She said it was going to be two weeks, no big deal just two weeks! It's been a month now" Heather held her head in her hands as she sat on Dianna's couch. _

"_I know sweetie, but some things came up, opportunities." _

_Heather looked up, somewhat more determined. "She's got to come back and get her stuff right? I'll talk to her then and apologize." _

_Dianna closed her eyes and she lightly rubbed her friends back trying to think of a way to let the girl down easier. "She came back last week to grab a few things, she's going to be staying with Lea for awhile." _

"_How could she not call and tell me?" Tears welled up in her eyes as her stomach began to feel like one big knot and it was like all the air had been sucked out the room making it impossible for her to breathe. _

"_I think right now she feels like you don't care, that you never really cared." _

"_How could she think that, I have always been here for her." _

_Dianna nodded. "I know but right now she's hurt, she'll get past it. Come on how long do you think Naya our resident valley girl can last in New York?" This seemed to help Heather calm down some but in the back of her mind Dianna knew that Naya wasn't coming home anytime soon, regardless of what the girl had told her. _

**Present **

Dianna stood up and pushed her chair in. "Just remember that the truth always comes out eventually. See ya later Hemo." With that the girl walked away leaving Heather to think about what and why she had just said what she did.

**Later that night **

"Does she realize that's what it's about?" Lea asked excitedly on the other end of the line.

Dianna shook her head even though she knew the other girl couldn't see her. "I don't think so, but it's so sweet, it's going to be the perfect romantic comedy."

"The universe is definitely in on our little plan to get those to back in each others lives." Lea said with a large grin on her face.

**Two Weeks Later **

Naya walked into the cafe and ordered her usual. It was three am and instead of being in bed she was on her way home from work. Normally most people wouldn't think to get a coffee when they had to be up in mere hours but Naya figured there wasn't much point in getting a two hour nap in so she decided that staying up would be her best option. As she was on her way out blonde hair caught her eye and sure enough Heather was sitting by the window typing away on her lap top.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping party animal?"

Heather smiled as soon as she heard the other girls voice. "Shouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes I should but work ran late and there isn't much point in sleeping when I need to be up a couple hours. You know what I'm like when I don't get the right amount of sleep."

"That I do. Enjoying the warmer weather?"

Naya shrugged. "Yeah I guess but I wasn't ready for winter to be over, the city is just so beautiful after a snow fall. You?"

"I couldn't wait for the snow to melt but it was beautiful while it lasted."

Looking down at her watch Naya yawned despite the coffee in her hand. "I should head home and shower, I was going to take a cab but do you want to walk with me instead?"

Heather looked at her lap top before closing it. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'm sure Zach is wondering where I am, who knows what type of wild parties he's throwing." Naya let our a hardy laugh and Heather couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she laughed.

"He better not be unless he's inviting me." She said as she stood up and waited for Heather.

For the next two weeks every time Naya walked into the small café she noticed Heather was there or vise versa. They always sat together, whether it was early in the morning or late at night. Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they didn't. Sometimes they laughed and sometimes they were so enthralled in their work that they barely acknowledged the other. The one thing that was certain was that they never planned it, neither ever picked up the phone and asked if the other was going to be there, it was complete chance.

It was getting towards the end of March when they found themselves bumping into each other in the park and not the café. Naya was walking Maurice when she caught Heather running through the park. "Hey you." Naya smiled as Heather took out her ear buds.

"Hey yourself, hey Maurice." She said as she leaned down to pet the dog.

"How are you?"

Heather smiled as she took a few deep breaths. "Good, just getting in some daily exercise you?"

"Really good, enjoying some fresh air with my favourite guy, did you want to walk with us?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

An hour later they were standing on the grass as Heather threw Maurice's ball. "So what are you plans for Easter?"

Naya shrugged. "Nothing special, probably stay around here, enjoy the small break from work, how about you?"

"Heading home to Arizona, spend some time with the family. If you're not doing anything you're welcome to come with me."

Before Naya could answer she felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she was picked up. She laughed as she was placed back down on the ground leaving Heather quiet with a small smile on her face.

"Hi Heather, how's it going?"

"Hey, good how are you?"

James smiled as Maurice ran right to him instead of Heather. "I'm great, glad to be done with work for the day. What were you two gossiping about?"

"We weren't gossiping." Naya nudged him with a smile. "Heather just invited me to spend Easter with her family." Naya's honesty took Heather slightly off guard, she wasn't expecting Naya to bring the subject up again.

"That'd be pretty cool. You're from Arizona right?"

Heather nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Naya laughed.

"No but since your family is all over the place with Mychal playing and Nickayla working it might be nice for you to spend some time relaxing."

"Take it you're working too?" Heather asked politely causing James to nod.

"Yeah I'm starting a movie that weekend, bad timing because when I get home I know there won't be any candy left." He pouted before laughing.

"I wouldn't want to impose and I can't leave Maurice here by himself."

"You wouldn't be imposing, I asked you remember?" Heather stated as she began to stretch her legs out.

James smiled and nodded. "See, besides you can leave Maurice with Lea since she'll be in town working."

"Oh hells no he'll come back singing show tunes." He laughed shaking his head.

"What do you say Nay, mom would love to see you."

**To be continued… **


	12. Chapter 12: Arizona

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to take a quick second to say thank you all so much for the kind and wonderful reviews and to apologize as I meant to say that the last time I updated but completely forgot. Thanks so much for your patience with my updating or lack there of. Unfortunately school and work like to get in my way, believe me I'd much rather write this story. Hopefully I'll have an update in the next couple days, but no promises. Until then I hope you all like this. **

"I can't believe you got me talked into this." James laughed from where he sat on Naya's bed as she tossed clothes out of her closet towards her suitcase. "How is it you find this amusing? You were around when I was getting over all that and you think this is funny?"

He nodded. "Yes, because you're freaking out. Look you guys were friends once and I know you have missed have that so this will be good for you guys. One way or the other you'll come out of it knowing whether you can rebuild your friendship or let it go for good. Besides, her family loves you, you said that when you ran into her mom."

"That's completely besides the point, things between her and I are still awkward, we stay away from all things about the past, including our friendship."

"Then this will be a great chance for you guys to reconnect."

Naya walked out of her closet and started to arrange things in her suitcase. "I don't like you right now."

**12 Hours Later **

"My mom is more excited to see you than she is to see me, and don't even get me started on Abigail. My sister told her you were coming not thinking that she'd remember you, sorry to tell you that you're week now has a full schedule." Heather laughed as she sat next to Naya on the plane.

"How does she remember me? She was like 3 the last time I saw her." Naya smiled remembering Heather's niece.

"She's too smart for her own good but I think she was four and she's almost ten now."

"I am her most favouritest favourite person ever remember?" Naya smiled as she watched Heather glare at her before laughing."

"She's supposed to be my niece."

Naya shrugged. "I can't help that I'm funnier than you Morris."

As they descended on Arizona Heather couldn't help but look over and admire the girl sitting next to her. Never in a million years did she think that after everything that had happened that Naya would be sitting next to her on a plane home. Her only worry was whether or not they would run into Taylor. She hadn't seen him since they had ended things and she wanted to keep it that way, this week was supposed to be relaxing and she feared that would be anything but.

Twenty minutes later both women were looking for their luggage as it came down the conveyor when they heard a voice call out. "Heather!"

Turning around the blonde saw her mom walking towards her. Without a second thought she gave up looking for her bag and met her mother who engulfed her in a big hug. "It's good to see you honey."

"Good to see you too mom."

"It's been too long since you've come home. Now where's that superstar friend of yours?" Both women looked around trying to spot where Naya had gone too.

"Right here." The girl said from behind them with two suitcases and a smile on my face. "How are you Mrs. Morris?"

Heather's mother gave her a stern look. "What did I tell you about that? Goodness come here and get a hug." The woman opened her arms and Naya accepted the hug which she knew she was going to receive regardless. "I was just telling Heather that I'm glad she's home but I'm also glad that you were able to make the trip out, this visit has been a long time coming. I can't believe this is only your first time out here, you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will, thank you so much for having me for Easter." Naya smiled as Elizabeth Morris held her and Heather's hands.

"You are more than welcome anytime, I'm just so glad you said yes. When I offered it to Heather she told me that I was out of my mind but I'm so glad she asked anyways."

It was rather late when the three women got back to the Morris residence, around 10 pm. The house was exactly how Naya had always imagined it from the way Heather had talked about it so fondly. As she stepped in the front door and looked around she couldn't believe she was standing in the same house that Heather had grown up in. The house was a fair size, two story home with a pool in the backyard; the only thing missing was the white picket fence. She followed the two blonde women down the hallway and into the kitchen where, like in her own house an island sat in the middle. She watched, leaning against the door frame as Heather sat down on one of the chairs behind the island as her mom put on a pot of coffee. She imagined Heather coming home after a hard day of school, sitting down at that very island and her mom making her coffee or tea.

"Come in and sit Naya, we won't bite, I promise." Heather smiled and Naya could tell the girl was more at ease than she had seen her in awhile. The perks of being home, she thought silently to herself as she continued to watch how at ease Heather was, falling back into her comfort zone.

"Can I get you anything Naya, coffee, water? I can make a snack if you'd like."

"Oh no thank you." She smiled as two pairs of blue eyes were now focused on her.

Mrs. Morris smiled. "Help yourself to anything you want. Glasses are in this cupboard and the fridge has the ice and water dispenser in it. Everything else is pretty easy to find as well. As much as I would love to stay up and chat with you girls, Abigail wore me out today in the pool so I'm going to call it a night. Heather show Naya to the guestroom when you're done would you, the poor girl looks ready for a nap." The elder Morris hugged her daughter and then Naya before telling them both goodnight.

As they heard the woman's foot steps go upstairs the coffee maker beeped causing Heather to jump out of her seat and move across the kitchen with ease. "Are you sure you don't want some?"

Naya shook her head. "No I'm good thanks, your mom's right I'm ready for a nap."

"Let me get this together and I'll show you to your room. It's connected with mine and we share a bathroom so no funny business!"

Laughing slightly Naya scoffed. "I would never."

"Yeah except for the time when you did." Heather joked as she opened the fridge and pulled the milk out, pouring some in her coffee.

"When was this?" Naya leaned on the counter in front of her with a questioning look.

"The night after our first Emmy's when you stayed over and decided that you wanted to try and pants me."

Naya erupted into laughter before quickly clasping her hand over her mouth to quiet herself. "I forgot about that and how was I supposed to know you were taking a shower, I thought you were just washing off your makeup."

"Yeah sure, perv."

"Whatever you know you liked it." Looking over her shoulder as she stirred her coffee Heather gave her her signature slightly open mouthed wink. "Exactly."

"Ready for the grand tour?" Heather asked changing the subject as she picked up her coffee cup.

"Whenever you are?" Naya couldn't help but smile as she followed Heather. The blonde nodded her head towards the hall they came in through.

Heather took her through the main level of the house, the living room, sitting room and showed her the backyard before taking her down into the basement. "This is the best part of the house." She said as she opened the door and started to walk down the steps, turning on the light when she got the bottom. Naya smiled, impressed by the finished basement, noting the cherry wood hard floor, her favourite, she continued to follow the girl in front of her. "That's just mom's office, nothing cool in there but this, this is cool." She opened the door and turned on the light. Naya smiled and nodded, a pool table room. "No wonder you're so good at it, cheater."

Heather laughed before closing the door. "Not my fault you suck at it."

"Whatever." They rounded the final corner of the basement.

"T.V. room and games. Mom won't let us play Just Dance upstairs ever since I broke one of her favourite vases back in the day." Naya let out a small yawn that she tried to play off but the time difference was starting to catch up to her. "Come on sleeping beauty, I'll show you upstairs."

They made their way up two flights of stairs, the closer Naya got to potential sleep the more exhausted she seemed to feel. Opening the door to the room furthest away from the stairs Heather turned on the light before moving aside to let Naya in. "Here ya go, guest room is all yours. Washroom is through here" she instructed as she opened the door the washroom, "and my room is here." She opened the door on the other side of the washroom leaving Naya to watch her stride across the room and turn the lights on. To Naya's surprise it was exactly how it looked when Heather had shown her pictures of her room from when she was still living at home. "I might be 30 but 30 is the new 20 and I like it."

"It's very nice."

"I'll let you get washed up, I'll put your suitcase in your room and let you get some sleep. If you need anything just wake me up."

Naya nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime, night Naya."

"G'night." She watched Heather fade into the darkness of the hallway before closing the bathroom door and freshening up for bed.

The next morning Heather woke up to jumping on her bed. "Naya stop we aren't 20 anymore." Without opening her eyes she turned over only to feel the continual movement of her mattress followed by a giggle. Opening her eyes she came face to face with her niece. "Abi! You litte monster." She laughed as she pulled the girl down onto the bed.

"Didn't your mom tell you that its not nice to jump on other people's beds?" Heather groaned sleeply with a small smile on her face.

The little girl laughed as she nodded. "She did but she said that payback is a beep."

Heather bit the inside of her cheek. "Lovely. Tell you what why don't get go get me breakfast and we'll call it even?"

"I'm not five anymore, which means I'm not as stupid. 5 bucks, minimum."

"How about I'll make it 20 and you go jump on Naya's bed and wake her up." The girl smiled devilishly before hoping off the bed. She was halfway to the door when she turned around. "What?"

"Pay up, I know better than to trust you Auntie Heather."

"Pass the purse then." Smiling her niece passed her the purse so she could pull out the 20 dollar bill. "Don't tell your mom." The girl winked at her before walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

Twenty minutes and a shower later Heather made her way downstairs. As soon as she hit the bottom of the stairs the smell of waffles filled her nose. Making her way down the hallway into the kitchen she smiled as she saw her sisters sitting at the table. They each got up and gave Heather a hug. It was then that she heard the soft giggles coming from the middle of the kitchen. Turning around her mouth dropped open as she saw her niece and Naya sitting at the island eating waffles with strawberries.

"How did you? But you were going to?" Once again the two girls in front of her laughed before Naya high fived her.

"And she didn't even charge me." Naya smirked as she turned around and had another bite of her waffles.

"Seriously? I'm your blood Abi."

"Yeah but Naya is way cooler and better looking thank you are."

Heather was coming up blank. "I'm so much cooler than she is."

Her niece laughed. "Do you have a platinum record?" No answer. "Do you have the hottest boyfriend ever?" No answer. "Do you have a cool dog named…"

"Ha, I have a cool cat named Zach."

"Black cats are a sign of bad luck."

Heather looked over her shoulder and saw her sisters snickering. "This is how you raised your child?"

"I'm not the one that gave her twenty bucks to go wake someone up. You snooze you lose little sister."

"Hey Naya want to go swimming?" Abigail pointed outside towards the back deck. Standing up Naya saw the swimming book in the backyard and nodded her head.

"Sweet, I'm going to go change, I just got the cutest bikini." Abigail ran upstairs to get changed leaving Naya alone with the adults in the room.

She looked over at Heather's sister Danielle. "It is okay right?"

The woman smiled. "You know you don't have to spend all day with her or anything, this is supposed to be your vacation after all."

"No it's cool, she's way cooler than Heather." Naya smiled in Heather's direction before heading upstairs to change.

"We like her." Danielle said causing everyone else to nod. "Bought time you brought her home to meet the family."

"Yeah for someone who is quiet famous she is not the least bit stuck up."

"I told you." They heard their mother's voice from behind them.

"Whatever, fork over some of those waffles, please." Heather pulled the plate of untouched waffles towards herself without looking up at the rest of her family.

The next day Heather and Naya told Abigail that they'd take her to the mall. Actually Heather told her she'd take her to the mall but Abigail insisted that Naya come even though Naya had said it would be good bonding time if they went alone.

Once they got to the mall Heather couldn't help but pay attention to how Naya was with Abigail. It was one thing to be friendly when a child was young but now that she was a little bit older. She was in that awkward phase of wanting to grow up and be a teenager and remain a child it seemed like Naya knew exactly who the little girl was and it wouldn't have made Heather happier.

Now Heather sat on a bench outside Abercrombie and Fitch waiting for the two that had ventured inside.

"Heather?" She knew that voice and she was begging herself to be wrong and to somehow magically vanish into thin air but she didn't and neither did the person that had spoken. Turning around, even though she didn't want to she stood up and smiled.

"Hi Taylor." She hadn't seem him since the day he moved his stuff out of her house in L.A and she hadn't spoken to him in well over a year.

"I didn't know you were in town."

Heather simply nodded. "Yeah just came to visit for Easter, spend some time with Abigail."

He smiled in understanding but before he could start his sentence someone else spoke.

"Sorry about that taking so long, it's crazy busy in there." The new voice made Taylor look away from Heather.

"It's okay." Heather said, her voice a little shakey.

"Naya, hi."

Naya felt her voice catch in her throat, the words not coming out even though she was trying as hard as she could. "Hey Taylor."


	13. Chapter 13: Hot tubs and Wine

Before the conversation could go any further Abigail ran up to them. "I got the coolest jacket ever!" She said to her aunt before realizing who was standing in front of her. "Taylor!" She said excitedly as she gave him a hug. "Isn't Naya so cool, she just helped me pick out this awesome jacket."

"Of course she's cool and it is a very nice jacket." Even the small girl noticed the awkward silence between everyone and the odd looks being shared back and forth. "You guys are so weird."

"Let's go get some frozen yogurt." Naya said putting her hand out for the smaller girl.

"Sounds good to me." She reached out and took Naya's hand as they started walking. "Wait, Auntie Heather aren't you coming?"

Taylor smiled. "It was good to see you, and you look happy."

"Thanks, and I am. Guess I should go catch up to them before Naya buys her the whole mall." Her comment made him laugh and she felt a little more at ease. "It was good seeing you too, take care."

Walking away she ran to catch up with Naya and her niece. "Go pick out whichever one you want." She heard Naya tell the girl.

"Thank you." She whispered in her old friends ear.

Naya smiled. "For what, I didn't do anything." Heather looked at Naya even though the other woman continued to keep an eye on Abigail.

"You knew she'd want me to come with so thank you."

Naya shrugged with a smile. "Your welcome, it seemed a little awkward."

"Yeah we haven't really talked since everything happened."

Naya nodded in understanding. "Well go pick out your fro yo." She looked over at Heather with a smile. "It's on me, might break the bank but frozen yogurt fixes all problems."

Two hours later the girls were all back at the Morris household where Heather's sister Danielle and her mom stood looking off the back deck. "Does she know?" Danielle asked her mother as they watched Heather, Naya and Abigail in the pool.

"I don't think she has a clue."

Danielle smiled. "The world works in mysterious ways, but all I know is my fingers are crossed for Heather. I don't know how she let her go the first time, I just hope it isn't too late."

"She had to figure it out on her own. I loved Taylor but the first time I went to see her in L.A and met Naya I knew that girl was something special. It's not what I believe but for that girl I can make an exception." Elizabeth smiled before heading back inside to get dinner started.

That night the Morris family plus one Naya Rivera sat down for dinner with Naya sitting next to Abigail on one side and Heather on the other side of the small girl. "So Nay are you going to come to church with us tomorrow?"

Naya was at a loss for words. Ever since she had moved to New York she really hadn't gone to church but thinking about it now she normally did at Christmas and Easter. "If I'm invited." Naya smiled at the girl before looking up at Heather who gave her a slight nod.

"Great so you'll come?"

"Abigail, you can't just invite people to church, remember what we talked about how some people don't go to church and that's okay but you shouldn't force anything on them. Everyone is allowed their beliefs and they are just as important." The little girl rolled her eyes, clearly she had received this lecture from her mother before. "How did you know Naya would want to go to church then if you're trying to be such a smarty pants rolling your eyes at me."

The girl huffed and put her fork down. "Because she has a tattoo of a cross on her back." She stated as though it was the most logical answer in the world.

Heather couldn't help but let out a laugh causing her oldest sister to give her a stern look. "What? The kid has a point, and it's not like it's a small tattoo either."

Ignoring Heather, Danielle looked at Naya. "If its not something you're comfortable with please don't feel obligated."

"I'd love to go, it's been far too long and it's something that my family does around the holidays too and Abi no tattoos until your 40."

"I'll be old and gross by then." The girl made a disgusted face.

"Excuse me little miss, but I'm well past 40 and I'm not old and gross."

"But you're grandma, you don't count." Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"That's my girl."

Later that night Naya found herself on the phone with Dianna who was grilling her about being at Heather's house with her family.

"Whatever Agron, I have more important things to tell you."

"Oh like what? You and Heather made out in the hot tub, again."

Checking her room to make sure Abigail didn't sneak in Naya shook her head. "Fuck off Agron, it only happened once, a very long time ago." Dianna only laughed at her comment. "Anyways we took Abi to the mall today and guess who we ran into?"

"No you didn't."

"Oh yes, we did. Let me just tell you I have never felt so awkward in my entire life. The craziest part of it was that Heather was clearly feeling awkward. I have never seen her be that awkward. She said she hasn't seen him since they ended things so who knows maybe this is fate's way of slowly getting them back together." She was expecting Dianna to agree with her but instead the girl snorted out in laughter.

"Are you serious? Naya open your eyes, that was fate telling you that they are done."

"Except why would fate tell me that?"

Dianna shook her head on the other end of the phone. "I don't know maybe because it was him moving to town that ended your friendship and you being in town with her and seeing him could be the true start of your friendship again. Alright as much as I love you I need sleep, tell Heather I said hi, and I'll be at your place whenever you decide to come home."

"Okay, night Di."

"Please tell me you heard all that?" Dianna said into the phone. She heard Jenna, Ashley and Lea laugh hysterically. "Going to take that as a yes."

"Way to spin some pretty bullshit Agron." Ashley said through a fit of laughter.

"Our plan is so working and we've barely done anything." Jenna smiled on her end of the line.

"Well ladies, we shall see where this goes, keep each other updated and we'll all talk soon. Sergeant Lea out." With that Lea hung up the phone leaving the other three girls to laugh before hanging up too.

The next morning Naya found herself sitting in a small church thanking God for air conditioning. She paid close attention to what the Pastor was saying and how Heather seemed to be spaced out next to her. She gave her a little nudge with her elbow causing the girl to snap back into reality. "How's the day dream?" She whispered.

"It was good, thanks for ruining it."

"It seems like not only do we have our local celebrity in attendance today but another celebrity. Is that actually Naya Rivera that I'm seeing?"

Naya looked over at the Pastor and smiled, thankful that he wasn't actually busting her and Heather for talking. "It is." She said as Abigail nodded happily, the rest of the congregation turned to look at her.

"What brings you hear today?"

"I'm staying with the Morris' and they invited me." He nodded, satisfied with her response, not that she thought he really cared either way.

"Would you maybe sing something for us?" He asked as the choir stood up.

Naya looked around nervously, her hands getting a little clammy from the nerves. Her heart sped up and it was like everything slowed down allowing her to take in all the excited faces. "Sure I'd love to." She said as she got up, doing her best to swallow her nerves. She walked up to the choir and talked quietly with them for a minute before asking the Pastor if the song was okay to which he nodded. When she was done one of the younger guys walked around to the front of the stage and nervously stood next to her. She whispered words of encouragement to him as the piano started to play.

"Ninety miles outside Chicago, can't stop driving I don't know why, so many questions, I need an answer. Three years later he's still on my mind." She sang softly falling back into being comfortable singing in front of a crowd.

"Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart? Who holds the stars up in the sky? Is true love just once in a life time?" The young man sang before Naya joined him. "Did the captain of the titanic cry? Oh someday we'll know, if love can move a mountain. Someday we'll know, why the sky is blue, someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you."

"I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow." As Naya sang Heather's eyes were glued to her. It never ceased to amaze her how it made her feel when Naya sang. She couldn't explain it, it was like her world stopped and allowed her to be captivated by the girl.

"Watched the stars crash in the sea."

Heather smiled as Naya looked over at her. "If I can ask God just one question"

"Why aren't you here with me tonight?" The two sang together causing Naya to look back at him and way from Heather.

"Oh someday we'll know, if love can move a mountain. Someday we'll know why the sky is blue. Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you." Heather was certain that Naya looked at her as she sang that line but the look was so quick that she wasn't sure if it was real or a figment of her imagination.

"Someday we'll know why Samson loved Delilah. One day I'll go…"

"…Dancing on the moon." Heather smiled at the growl in Naya's voice that she had missed hearing, there was so much passion and soul in it.

"Someday you'll know that I was the one for you." They sang together holding the note as the song finished. The crowd clapping and smiled leaving Naya and the young man to take a bow before Naya walk back to her seat next to Heather.

"After that performance Ms. Rivera we hope to have you back sometime soon." Naya didn't say a word she simply smiled and nodded with a small laugh.

Meanwhile across the country in New York Lea was walking up the steps of Naya's house with Jenna right behind her. They heard Maurice bark as Lea unlocked the door. Stepping inside the dog dark to wag his tail, excited to see them. Normally Lea would feed him, take him outside for a walk and hang out with him for a little bit but tonight they were on a mission.

"I'll start upstairs, you start down here." Jenna instructed Lea.

Twenty minutes later Jenna ran downstairs with a notebook in her hand. "Look what I found just laying on her bedside table." She held up the book causing Lea to stop looking around the living room.

"Her diary?"

Jenna shook her head. "Nope, her lyric book."

"She has written anything in forever, that's why she hasn't put a new album out." Lea stated, the questions starting to invade her mind. "Let me see that." She reached for the book as Jenna handed it to her. Opening it she flipped through the pages and before closing the book. "These are all new." Jenna nodded.

"Open it to page 8."

Lea did just that. "It says recorded." Jenna smiled so that Lea would catch on. "Which means that she has that demo around here somewhere." Jenna nodded as she started looking.

They searched the house for the next half hour with Maurice just watching them. So far they had checked every cd player in the house and her desktop computer. "If you were Naya where would you keep a demo? She's too smart to just leave it around, she is friends with us after all. I keep mine in the cd player but that's because I don't care."

Jenna sat down on the couch next to Maurice. "Do you know where your momma keeps her demo's?" At first he didn't budge but then he jumped off the couch and ran towards the door. "The door?" Jenna questioned before both girls jumped at the sound of the door bell.

"I'll get it." Lea said as she stood up and walked towards the door. Opening it, she smiled at her friend. "What are you doing home so early?"

Dianna shrugged as Lea moved aside and let her in. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for Naya's demo." Jenna said as she stood up from the couch.

"Naya's demo? Since when is Nay writing again?" Without verbally responding Jenna handed her the notebook.

As Dianna flipped it the same way Lea had before her, her eyes lit up. "So she's writing again and Heather is back, coincidence I think not." Jenna and Lea nodded smiling from ear to ear. "We need to find that demo."

"We've looked everywhere." Jenna told her, watching the wheels start to turn in Dianna's head. "Wait here." She told the other two as she ran up the stairs into Naya's bedroom. Five minutes later she walked back downstairs defeated. "Wasn't in her normal hiding spot."

"You know where her hiding spot is?" Lea asked in shock,

"Sorry Michell but I'm still her best friend." Dianna smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she took out a bottle of water and leaned against the counter, still thinking as to where Naya would keep a demo. "She's so critical of herself that she won't release anything until its perfect so if I was Naya where I would do that?"

"We really don't know, we've seriously checked everywhere." It was then that Dianna noticed the small cd player on the wall.

"We checked that." Jenna told her but her comment went ignored.

Pressing play Dianna smiled triumphantly as the sound of Naya singing filled the room. "You checked the cd player, this thing plays memory cards and ipods too. Give Naya a little more credit." For the next ten minutes they stood around the kitchen listening to the song on repeat.

'_I can't wait til you get home, I wanna sing you this song_

_You can call me on the phone, I wanna sing you this song_

_I haven't seen you for so long, I wanna sing you this song'_

"It's clearly about James." Lea frowned as she slumped back into her chair.

Dianna smiled. "Most of it is but there are elements in there that have nothing to do with James. Back in our glee days little Miss Naya Rivera always told me that she loved singing to Heather because of how excited she got, and if Heather got really into it she knew it was a good song. So yes some of it is about James but some of it is about Heather which makes sense because she's suddenly writing again."

Across the country Heathers family had gone out for the evening to visit her brother in laws mother for her birthday leaving Naya and Heather alone in the house. Heather stood in the kitchen looking out the back window at Naya who was scribbling something in a notebook. Shaking her head she went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine before grabbing two glasses and heading outside.

"How about hot tub and wine on your mini vacation?"

Naya looked up from her notebook with a smile on her face. "You're one to talk, you and that lap top are attached at the hip."

"I may be getting older but I would still rather play than work, some what do you say we play?"

Naya raised an eyebrow at her and for a second and Heather thought her heart might actually stop beating. "Okay, fine we can play." With that said both girls headed upstairs to change. By the time Naya was ready Heather was already in the hot tub with two glasses of wine poured.

Ten minutes later both glasses were empty and Heather watched as Naya finally started to relax. The shorter girl leaned her head back against the hot tub, letting the rest of her body relax under the warm water.

"Thank you for inviting me." She said as she opened her eyes to find Heather smiling at her.

"No problem, anytime, besides my niece clearly likes you more than me and while we're on the subject you really don't have to cater to her every whim."

Naya shook her head. "No I like hanging out with her, she's a good kid." They went back to silence, both looking out the hot tub in separate directions.

"Want to tell me what you were writing in that book of yours?" Heather grinned finally looking back at Naya.

"Only if you tell me what you've been working on." Naya countered, pouring them another glass of wine.

Heather laughed as she took a sip of her newly poured wine. "I asked you first."

"Just lyrics, nothing fancy or any good but it always helps to just keep writing. Your turn."

"I really wasn't expecting you to tell me, but that is awesome that you're writing but I can't tell you just yet what I've been working on. All I can tell you is that it is work and its something that I'm keeping close until the time is right."

Naya nodded, understanding how sensitive work related things could be. "Want to at least tell me what happened with you and Taylor? Why you didn't get married?" Heather sighed deeply and looked up at the sky, she had been waiting for that question ever since they had gotten back from the mall. "The way he looked at you today, you never know there might still be a spark there."

Heather couldn't help but let herself laugh, her heart growing warm. "That spark went out a long time ago, that's why we didn't get married. I just realized we didn't work anymore, there wasn't that spark that makes you want to come home even if you're doing something you love because you want to be that person. When I realized that I wouldn't give up acting and directing for him I knew that we weren't the people we were when we had fallen in love. My heart wasn't in it anymore but I never got to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"You were going to come to the wedding so thank you. Even though it didn't happen that meant a great deal to me, especially after everything we had gone through. It wouldn't have been the same if you weren't there, if it had happened."

Naya nodded, butterflies starting to hatch in her stomach though she didn't have the faintest idea as to why. "I promised you once that I would always be there for you when it really mattered."

"The reunion party Lea had, she said you left because of work but you left because of me didn't you?"

Naya hadn't been expecting that and she was quite sure how she wanted to answer it. Maybe it was the wine or the air but she decided that the truth was her best option, especially after Heather had just been honest with her. "I didn't know how to face you, I didn't want things to be awkward. I wouldn't have known what to say or how to act."

"I understand, but I would have been fine if you hadn't said anything at all, I just wanted to see you."

"Why?" She wasn't sure why she asked, it sort of just came out but in an odd way she was dying to find out.

"I needed to make sure that you were okay, and that you were happy."

"That's really nice of you, thank you." Their legs brushed under the water causing them to look each other in the eye. Without wasting another minute Heather leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Naya enveloping her in a big hug. The gesture took Naya by surprise at first but within seconds she relaxed and wrapped her arms back around the blonde.

"You're hair smells the same." Heather noted as they broke away.

Naya let out a loud laugh. "What?"

"You're hair smells the same way it used to, herbal essences right?"

Naya nodded. "You remembered what my hair smelled like?"

"It's a good smell, stop looking at me like I'm weird."

"You are weird." As the words left her mouth Naya noticed the look in Heather's eyes. The same look that meant she was going to do something Naya was going to kill her for later. Sure enough no sooner had she had the thought that she felt herself being picked up and carried over towards the pool. A second after that she felt the rush of cold water coarse over her warm skin. "I am going to kill you Hemo."

Heather wasn't sure why but she was certain that she would never hear Naya call her by her nickname again so when she did she wasn't sure what to do. For the second time that day it felt like her heart might stop beating but then it felt like it was beating so fast it might jump out of her jump. Taking a split second to react she decided to act natural and not let Naya know the affect hearing her call her by her nickname had had. For right now it was just nice to have Naya opening up a little and relaxing.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I know some of you are worried but I can assure you that this is a HeYa fic through and through though it might not seem like it right now. I hope you all liked a little more of the interacting between them this chapter. Also the songs that were talked about are:

Mandy Moore: Someday we'll know and;

Brandy: I can't wait.


	14. Chapter 14: I Remember

**A/N: Hey everyone, just wanted to take a second and say thank you for all the reviews and views in general for everyone who hasn't left a review (totally cool, but I do hope you're liking the ready) **

_**Meg8099: **_That's quite the compliment, sorry it was updated sooner but life keeps getting in the way, though I wish it wouldn't.

_**sandy-chao: **_I'm glad you're liking it, hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.

_**LunarMiko07: **_I have a few songs in mind that she's writing so hopefully you like them when you find out what they are.

_**Sonia: **_I agree they're adorable glad you think so.

_**JohnDo: **_Haha thank you and that just means I'm doing my job right.

_**Icesk8er:**_ I can assure you they will talk about more important stuff soon, I want it to be natural so I think a little a time works best. Hope you didn't wait too long for this but that you enjoy it none the less.

_**Misscorylynn: **_I didn't want Taylor to be the bad guy and a lot of people write him that, I think the whole of this story is a little different, especially with Heather being the one pinning over Naya

_**Kccharmedfan101: **_Thank you soo much, I'm glad you think its good

_**Blocking Brainwaves: **_Mine too but its kind of fun

_**Meech0831: **_I know the suspense is actually killing me too, and I'm writing but the getting there is most of the fun. Haha to be honest I actually prefer the New Radicals version of the song but since I was having Naya sing it too I figured the Mandy Moore version was the better reference.

_**Nickel: **_Glad you loved it, hope you love this one too

_**Brittana-loverxoxoxo: **_Just you wait and see

_**Missingviolet: **_My sentiments exactly, when I was writing I couldn't help but think that she'd be an awesome parent.

Heather was standing on the deck with her mom as Naya and Abigail looked up at the nights sky. They only had a couple nights left in Arizona so they decided to make the most of them, which entailed Naya teaching Abigail about the constellations.

"When are you going to tell her?" Heather looked over at her mother who was sipping her tea.

"Tell who what?"

Her mother rolled her eyes and nodded towards Naya. "When are you going to tell her that you love her?"

Heather was positive that her eyes were popping out of her head. "Mom, what kind of question is that?"

"The right one."

"I don't know what you're talking about and I am so thankful that she didn't hear you. Besides she's getting married."

Her mother shook her head. "I recall another person here getting married too but look at where we ended up."

"Yes but Taylor wasn't James, he gets her in a way that Taylor never got me."

"She may be wearing a ring on her finger but that doesn't mean she accepted the proposal. There still might be hope for you yet my dear but you have got to learn to be honest and put your heart out there."

Two hours later Naya was lying in bed trying to sleep, she was exhausted from her day of hanging out with Abigail. Turning over she noticed that the light was still on in Heather's room. It took her a few moments but curiosity got the best of her and she decided to see what was keeping the girl up. She walked through the bathroom and talked on the closed door. Hearing Heather tell her to come in she slowly opened the door, her heart beating a little faster than normal, but she didn't for the life of her understand why.

"Hey, what's keeping you up so late?"

Heather looked up from her lap top to see Naya standing in front of the bathroom door in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. She couldn't help but laugh at the girl's question. "Naya it's only 11, most people are still awake and I'm just doing a little writing."

"Whatcha writing?"

"Nothing special. Why are you still awake so late?" She asked sarcastically with a laugh causing Naya to make a face at her.

"Couldn't sleep, I'm exhausted but still restless, I can never win." Heather nodded in understanding thankful that Naya hadn't pushed her to tell her about what she was writing. That was just another thing she loved about the girl, she never once pushed her to do something she didn't want to do, unless it was something silly. Naya stood awkwardly at the door not wanting to invade Heather's space so she was thankful when Heather's phone starting to ring.

"Hello?" She answered. "Right now?" Naya leaned against the wall and waited for Heather to finish her conversation. "Yeah its true, hold on and I'll ask her." She covered the mic on the phone. "Would you want to go out tonight with some of my old friends? A little clubbing?"

Naya was about to decline when she replayed James' words in her head, she was on vacation and she needed to act like it. "Yeah sounds like fun. Can I go in pj's?"

"No, but you can pull off jeans and a shirt and your hair already looks awesome, it'll be like sneaking out of the house in high school."

Naya laughed making Heather's heart feel warm, she loved being able to make the girl laugh. "If you say so, I'll go change."

"I'll go get us some red bulls." Both girls headed in separate directions to get ready but inwardly Heather couldn't be happier that Naya had agreed to go out.

Fifteen minutes later Heather knocked on the bathroom door that Naya opened almost immediately. She was in a tight pair of skinny jeans with a few rips in them and a nice red shirt. "Red has always looked good on you." Heather said as she handed her the red bull.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Naya smiled at Heather who was wearing dark jeans and a flowy white shirt.

"Shall we?" Heather held up her red bull. Smiling Naya held up hers before she opened it and both girls downed their drinks.

As they headed out the front door Naya turned to look at Heather. "Keys?" The girl nodded. "I.D?" She nodded again. "Let's do this."

Heather smiled. "Who knew you were such a party animal, oh wait I did." Both girls laughed as they got into the cab and gave the driver directions. "I warn you its not New York but it's a pretty good time."

"I've heard the stories and it'll be good to hear some good music again." Before Naya could continue her phone started to ring. "Hey stranger." Heather's heart dropped a little, she knew that tone in Naya's voice. "I'm good, how's filming?" Yep she was definitely on the phone with James. "Heather and I are just going out to the club"… "Okay, I promise I will dance better than you, bye love you." She put the phone back in her wristlet. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, how's James?"

"He's good, I think he's more excited about me going out than I am." Heather laughed, it was hard not to like James, no matter how hard she tried.

Ten minutes later Heather helped Naya out of the cab and walked towards the front door. "Heather!" Turning both girls looked towards where the sound had come from.

After Heather made all the introductions the women made their way into the club, instantly hearing the bass and sound of 90's music. Heather couldn't help but laugh at the song that was playing getting a glare from Naya. "I hate you Morris."

"You sang this song way better than Brandy though."

"Whatever keep walking, I need a drink."

Naya's first order of business was buying everyone a round of tequila. "Thanks Naya, you're as bad as Heather trying to get us all drunk." Heather's friend Shannon smiled as she linked arms with Naya and led her to the dance floor. "Its nice to finally meet you, Heather wouldn't shut up about you back in the day." Naya laughed.

"Well its nice to meet all of you too, I've heard many stories about the good ol days."

"Heather, we like this girl." Shannon told her as she and Naya made their way over to where Heather was on the dance floor.

Heather laughed as she finished the rest of her drink. "Who doesn't?" She smiled as Naya leaned her head back and laughed at the comment.

As the song changed they all shared a look before they started singing. "I don't want no scrub, a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me."

An hour later Heather's friends were surprised at how well Naya kept up with them. Two hours after that they were all feeling pretty good and Naya kept surprising Heather's friends.

"How the hell do you keep up with her?" They asked her as they downed another shot.

"As best I can." Naya laughed as Heather came up behind her, the song changing to one of her favourites.

"Let's go NayNay, I know you love this song." Heather led her back to the middle of the dance floor and stood behind her placing her hands on Naya's hips.

Heather's friends watched as her and Naya swayed together with the beat of the music. It was pretty clear to anyone in the room that the two women fit perfectly together. The way they moved in sync blurred the lines between friendship and marriage. It was obvious that there was undeniable chemistry between them whether they noticed it or not.

Heather let her hands move down a little lower on Naya's hips, she just couldn't help herself. It was then that Shannon and Heather's other friends came back over. Shannon stood in front of Naya who wrapped her arm around the girls neck. Heather couldn't help but feel a little jealous, she just wanted Naya all to herself in a place where she didn't have to hide how she was feeling. Surprisingly Naya turned around and wrapped her arms around Heather's neck. "If you're horny, let's go it, ride it my pony, my saddle's waiting." She sang as they both started to sway again. As the song ended Naya broke away laughing as she high fived Heather.

They all went back to dancing together before the song once again changed causing everyone in the club to cheer. "Do you remember it?" Naya leaned over and asked Heather who nodded with a large grin on her face.

Creating some space for themselves Heather and Naya started doing the dance to You Can Do It from Save the Last Dance. Maybe it was intoxication or maybe it was just the way their friendship was but they both couldn't help but laugh as they danced.

They left not long after that and as they got in the cab they couldn't help but smile at one another. They had come along way in a matter of months. From a friendship that they thought was long over to the possibility of rebuilding it and now it seemed as if they were friends again. Not the friends that they used to be but still friends none the less.

They helped each other get upstairs once they got back to the house. They managed to not laugh until they were both in their bedrooms, the bathroom doors that separated their rooms, left open. They both sat down on their beds and watched as the other struggled to take her shoes off. Finally getting hers off and changing, away from the door, Naya made her way into Heather's room where she helped her take her shoes off causing the girl to lay back on her bed in a fit of laughter.

"Those red bulls really did work." Naya smiled. "I'm not nearly tired enough to sleep."

Heather continued to change as Naya turned around to give her some privacy. "Stay and watch a movie then."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Daybreakers?"

Naya nodded as Heather moved on in the bed so they there was room for them both to get comfortable. "Sounds perfect."

No more then ten minutes into the movie Heather looked over and noticed that Naya had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to that last fateful night they had spent watching tv and dancing around her old house in L.A. A few seconds later she felt Naya's gentle hand run across her waist and rest on her hip. She knew it didn't mean anything but she'd take the small amount of cuddling she got. Reaching over she turned off the lamp that sat on her bed side table. She pulled up the blanket that was laying at the end of the bed. Once she made sure Naya was comfortable she laid her head back down on the pillow and fell asleep.

**Next Morning **

Naya woke up with a slight yawn as she slowly opened her eyes. She was slightly taken aback by light blue eyes looking back at her. Letting her eyes adjust to the light she smiled and looked at how she had fallen asleep the night before. It took her a moment but she finally moved her arm from where it sat across Heather' waist. "Sorry." She mumbled in a groggy tone that Heather forgot how much she loved until that moment.

"It's okay." Heather smiled and without thinking moved a errand strand of hair behind Naya's ear.

Naya sat up and looked at the tv. "How far did we get in the movie?"

Heather laughed as she sat up and stretched unaware that Naya inadvertently looked her over as she did.

"Thanks for inviting me out here, it was nice to get away."

"Anytime."

**Later that day **

Heather and Naya smiled as they walked down the airport terminal to pick up their luggage. Both girls jumped slightly as Dianna came up behind time and tapped their shoulders. "Easy, just me." She joked as Naya gave her a hug.

"Thanks for picking us up Di." Naya said as she reached down to get her bag.

"Actually, just Heather."

Naya looked up and her mouth dropped open as Dianna moved out of the way. Setting her bag down in front of her friends she walked over and wrapped her arms around James with a smile on her face. Dianna moved next to Heather who picked her bag up and set it down next to Naya's.

"How was your vacation?"

It took a second but Heather finally looked at Dianna. "It was good." They both looked back at Naya and James. "I remember when she used to look at me that way." Heather said sadly as Naya and James finally started to walk back towards them.

**To Be Continued **


	15. Chapter 15: A little jealousy never hurt

**A/N: Wow, you guys have blown me away with the reviews and it may have lit a small fire under me and made me write this way faster than I probably should have since I have other things that need to get done. School and life can wait I suppose lol. Thank all so much, it really does mean a lot that you take the time to read and respond, whether you do the first or both its very appreciative. Hope you all enjoy this one, it's been in my head for awhile. **

It had been about a month since Heather had last seen Naya. She went to the café every night to work and to hopefully catch a glimpse of the girl but she was never there. Dianna told her text her if she wanted to talk to her so bad but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

So instead she sat working late every night at the same coffee shop she knew Naya loved. Some might say that that was a tad stalkerish but she couldn't help it, plus the coffee was actually really good.

"Hey what are you doing out so late?" She jumped when she heard the voice but smiled when she finally came face to face with Naya who sat down without asking. She was glad the girl was getting back to being her normal self with her.

"Hi stranger, where have you been?"

Naya laughed as she handed Heather the coffee she had just bought her. "Working, I've been on night shoots so my schedule is out of whack, then recording a little bit during the day. How are you? Aside from tired?"

"I'm good, been busy working."

"Yeah, I saw that video you just choreographed for Kat Graham, it looked amazing."

Heather blushed slightly. "Thank you, how are you?"

"Aside from tired, pretty good but I'm actually not staying tonight, I promise Maurice I would cuddle with him, can't lie to the dog." Heather laughed and nodded.

"Can't do that, thanks for the coffee though."

Naya nodded as she stood up. "Anytime." She winked before heading to the door before turning back around. "Don't stay up too late, even you need sleep."

Heather nodded as she watched Naya walk out the door wondering if Naya had just given her her flirty wink.

**Two Days Later – Naya's House **

"You did what when you were away?" Lea asked as she handed the bottle of wine over to Jenna.

Naya was laying on her couch with her head in Dianna's lap. They were pretty sure they had become the modern day Sex and the City. "We cuddled and had a few drinks, nothing crazy. You know what Heather and I used to be like so this is nothing."

"No, its definitely something considering we know exactly what you two used to be like, she's like your Big." Jenna said as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"As if, I'm cuddling with Di right now but that doesn't seem to bother any of you."

Dianna couldn't help but laugh. "Actually it does bother me 'cause I really gotta pee and your big head is heavy."

Smacking her leg Naya sat up, letting Dianna move freely. "Bitch," she called after her with a laugh as she the blonde left the room.

"How's Blake by the way, I haven't talked to her lately?" Lea asked changing the subject not wanting to push Naya too far outside her comfort zone. She knew that if she did Naya would put her guard up and they wouldn't get any information.

"She's good, gorgeous as ever. I swear that girl gets better looking everytime I see her. Speaking of I think she's coming to the show next weekend."

Hearing this made Jenna smile. "Really? I can't wait to see her?"

"See who?" Dianna asked she sat back down on the couch.

"Blake." Lea answered without realizing that Dianna wouldn't really know who they were talking about.

Dianna's eyes got a little wider. "As in Blake Lively?" She watched as all three of her friends nodded. "Here I thought you two being friends was a load of crap."

Naya glared at her before laying her head back down. "Thanks Di, and yeah she's coming in from L.A. so it'll be good to see her."

"Speaking of blondes still, did you invite Heather to the show?"

"No I didn't and I didn't want to do it over a text."

They heard the door open causing Maurice to take off running towards the door. "Don't worry, I just asked her." They heard James say as he walked into the room with another bottle of wine.

"I knew I liked you." Jenna smiled as she took the bottle from him and opened it.

"You asked Heather to come to my show?" Naya asked confused as to when he would have had the opportunity.

They watched as nodded, his main focus still on petting the dog that was sitting at his feet. "I just saw her at the bakery down on Grace, I asked her if she was coming to the show and she didn't know anything about so I invited her."

"Well is she going to be there?" Lea asked him as though he already should have told them the answer.

"She said she wasn't sure because of work but that she'd try and make it out." He looked around the room at the four girls that were now staring at him. "What I like her, she's cool and why didn't you guys invite her to this?"

James' comment made them look around the room at each other and shrug. In all honesty they hadn't even really thought about it. They were so used to having these little get togethers whenever they could when Dianna came to visit and now when they all had the time that they hadn't even thought about Heather being in the equation again. "I guess we never really thought about it, plus Heather always had her dancer friends."

**Next Night **

Naya sat at a small restaurant on the corner of Fifth and Everdeen, about a fifteen minute walk from her house. It was about 9 pm and she had agreed to go out for a late dinner and a few drinks with a friend. She sat in the same booth they had met at a few years earlier. By complete chance they ended up being big fans of one another and had been friends ever since.

"Hey gorgeous." She heard the somewhat raspy voice say causing her to turn around, smile and get up to give the woman a hug.

"Hi yourself." Both women sat back down and started to skim over the menu.

A few minutes later, two more women walked into the restaurant and over to their booth.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged back to New York." Lea smiled as she hugged the girl. "How are you my lovely Lively."

"You know, no matter how many times you use that line it won't work."

Dianna smiled and pushed Lea aside. "Good to see you Blake." She said as she hugged the girl and moved into the booth next to Lea.

An hour later the women were sitting in the same booth sipping on a variety of cocktails, enjoying each others company. They were so consumed with their own conversation that they hadn't realized who had just walked into the restaurant.

Heather stopped causing both Hannah and Brittany to stop with her. The minute she walked into the old style restaurant she had a feeling that Naya was there. Then she heard that all familiar hearty laugh. Looking over she spotted her old friends sitting at a corner booth with a familiar blonde.

"Holy shit are they sitting with Blake Lively, that girl is gorgeous." Brittany said shocked.

"Yeah she is." Heather said, her eyes never wavering from where Naya sat.

Hannah smiled. "Do you want to go over there?" She asked noting the look on Heather's face.

"Huh?" Heather looked back at her, finally clueing in. "No, they look like they're having a good time."

"If you say so but damn that girl is fine." Brittany continued to look as they sat down in a booth by the door.

For the next two hours Heather couldn't help but continue to look over at where her other friends were sitting. She couldn't help but wish she was sitting over there with them instead of Blake. She didn't personally know the girl but as she kept watching she couldn't help but be jealous. Her friends were talking but she wasn't really listening, her eyes were fixed on the table across the restaurant. The way Naya touched Blake arm when the girl said something funny, the way Blake nudged Naya playfully it was all a bit too familiar and she didn't like it. She could handle James being in Naya's life but this felt more like she had been replaced by someone that wouldn't hurt her the way she had.

She was so fixated on the happenings at the other table she hadn't realized how much she had had to drink. All that she could think about was Naya sitting across the room flirting with another blonde, who she knew happened to be on the other's girls free pass list. "Alright Hemo, come on lets get your drunken jealous ass home." Hannah said as she helped her get up.

"I'm not that drunk." She slurred, wobbling slightly as she put her jacket on before falling. She expected to feel the hard tiled floor against her back but instead she felt soft arms catch her.

"Heather?" She heard Naya laugh slightly as she helped her up. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, totally fine." She watched as Naya nodded and linked arms with her.

Hannah and Brittany grinned as they introduced themselves to Blake. "We're just going to get her home and into bed."

"We can do it, we're closer than you guys are."

"Are you sure? We don't mind, we owe her for all the times she took us home drunk."

Naya laughed as she kept her hold on Heather's arm. "I don't need help getting home." Heather stuttered as she moved her arm away from Naya's grasp.

After five minutes of arguing Naya finally convinced Heather to let her take her home. They dropped Blake off at her hotel on the way to which Heather insisted that Naya should go with her.

"It's fine really, we were just going to go for a couple drinks but I'd actually rather you come with us when we do. I've heard a lot about you, and Brittany was by far my favourite character so I'd love for you to hang out with us sometime." Blake smiled as she got out of the cab after giving Naya slight hug. "See you ladies later, be safe."

"She's pretty." Heather slurred as she laid her head down on Naya's shoulder. She felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness, she really hadn't intended to get so drunk.

"Yes she is."

"And she's funny."

"Yeah she is."

Heather lifted her head off Naya's shoulder even though it felt like it weighed a ton. "And she's sweet."

The cab driver pulled up to Heather's apartment building. "I don't want to go to see yet Naynay." Shaking her head Naya told the driver to drive around for a few blocks. If there was one thing Naya knew it was how to take care of Heather when she was drunk. Sure enough after another 15 minutes Heather was asleep on her shoulder.

When they pulled back up at Heather's apartment Naya paid the cab driver and woke Heather slightly. Still she carried most of the girls weight and she was pretty sure Heather was awake enough to move her legs but aside from that the girl was asleep.

"Hi Naya."

"Hey Charlie." She smiled at the doorman as she helped inside the building and then into the elevator.

"Come and visit more often, we all miss you."

Naya laughed a little. "I'll try, tell the wife I say hi." He nodded as the elevator door closed.

Once they got upstairs to Heather's apartment Naya couldn't seem to find Heather's keys. Trying to get the girl to wake up a little was turning out to be little to no use. Thinking for a second Naya reached up and grabbed the spare key off the top of the door frame. Smiling to herself victoriously she managed to get the door unlocked and opened.

Getting Heather upstairs was her next obstacle but she managed to do so, very slowly. She helped her old friend get into some more comfortable clothing before tucking her into bed. Another thing she knew about Heather when she drank was that she got really cold at night, just as she did.

Before she managed to sneak out of the room she moved to where the thermostat was in the closet to turn it up slightly. Moving towards the bedroom, she smiled as Zach brushed past her leg and jumped up onto the bed. He looked at her as he let out a small meow, something he used to do when he wanted to cuddle.

"Not tonight buddy." She looked over at Heather tucked into bed and she was brought back to when they were 23 years old and living on top of the world with a hit tv show. "Night Hemo." She whispered before turning to leave.

Just as the door was about to close she heard the girls soft voice. "Why did you never call? You said it was just two weeks, it wasn't just two weeks."

Naya knew now was not the time to be having this conversation so instead of answering she deflected. "That was a long time ago hun, get some sleep." On cue, Heather rolled over and went back to sleep, leaving Naya free to head home.

**That Weekend – Phoenix House **

The bar was packed even though most people had no idea that Naya had a gig there that night. Still the place had a large crowd that was buzzing with excitement. The small group of friends sat at a table near the stage, as the lights got a little dimmer and the buzz of the microphone could be heard. Naya looked over at her friends and smiled before leaning into James' side.

"Hey everyone, I'm Tyler and I'm here to get you warmed up for the beautiful Naya Rivera. I know how is that girl friends with a guy like me, well I'll tell ya, she's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet, except for maybe Miss Dianna who happens to be friends with her." He winked in the blonde's direction as Blake gave her a little nudge as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Heather managed to get into the bar just as Tyler was playing his last song. She looked around the crowded bar for her friends but even with the added height from her heels she couldn't spot them. Moving towards the bar she ordered a drink, starting to get into the song, some things never changed, the minute she heard music her body started to move.

As the chorus kicked in she spotted the small group of friends that were now standing. She saw Naya standing in front of James who had his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. She had to admit that they were the perfect couple, they weren't over bearing or overly touchy feely, they knew each other in a way that Heather and Naya used to know one another.

"They're adorable aren't they?" She turned around and smiled at Blake.

"They are, hey sorry about the other night, not a great introduction."

Blake laughed and ordered a drink. "No worries, we've all had those moments. Come on, we'll get you over there, we're tall enough to make it through this crowd." The woman reached down for Heather's hand and led them towards their group of friends.

By the time the two blondes made their way over the other group Naya was no where to be seen. "You just missed her, she went to get ready." Lea told her as she the smaller girl gave her a hug.

Ten minutes later Tyler had made his way towards them with a smile. James introduced him to Heather just as they heard the familiar buzz of the microphone. Instantly they all turned their attention towards the stage. Heather wasn't quite sure why but her stomach started to fill with butterflies, but not the nervous kind. The kind you get when you're really excited for something to happen.

"Give it up for Tyler Hilton everybody." The crowd cheered as Naya walked on stage. "How are ya'll feeling tonight?" Again everyone in the audience cheered. "Tyler, get back up here and let's do an old classic."

The crowd looked at each other, trying to figure out what song Naya was going to do. It wasn't until Tyler started to play the first few chords that the crowd figured it out. "I go out by myself and I look across the water, and I think of all the things whatcha doing and in my head I paint a picture."

The second Naya started to sing and Heather heard that all too familiar voice her body felt tingly. She stayed that way the whole show even when someone took her attention away from the stage. She was thankful that neither Dianna, Lea or Jenna noticed her tell tale signs of being in her Naya world.

As the night wound down Naya announced that this would be her last song. She moved towards the piano and put her mic in the holder. "I didn't really know how to play piano until I wrote this song so I hope you all like it and I hope you all had an amazing night." Her fingers began to glide over the pearl keys as Heather leaned into Lea and Dianna.

"I love this song."

Dianna couldn't help but laugh at the girls admission. "You should, it's about you." Heather took her gaze off Naya and looked back and forth between the two girls beside her who both nodded seriously.

"Come on, how could you not know that?" Lea asked shocked.

Heather shrugged. "I never really put two and two together I guess."

"You'll be careful and I'll be the reckless one.

You can be careful and I'll be the reckless one.

I'll get my heart broke, someday I will find love.

Maybe I'm reckless, but please stop this

Cause I hate when you plead with me.

You keep your mouth shut and your thoughts in.

And I think it's killing me.

You can be careful and I'll be the reckless one.

I'll get my heart broke, and someday I will find love.

You got your secrets and your own life.

That you keep apart from me.

We all got regrets and past lies.

That we don't want the world to see

You can be careful, and I'll be the reckless one.

I'll get my heart broke and someday…

I swear, that everything you say

Is filtered in a way, that will keep you safe

I swear, that everything you do,

Has already been thought through

You're never taking chances so there's no mistakes.

You can be careful and I'll be the reckless one.

I'll get my heart broke but someday I will find love.

I will find love.

You'll be careful and I'll be the reckless one and I'll be the reckless."

As the song ended Heather wiped the tears from her eyes and was thankful for the dark lighting so that no one could see what she had just done. A few minutes later, after Heather managed to calm herself from the emotional rollercoaster she had just gone on listening to Naya sing that song live she came face to face with the girl.

She was sure her heart stopped when the girl moved towards them through the crowd. She looked beautiful, her hair down and flowing, light makeup and her simple wardrobe.

"Hey you made it." Naya looked up at her with a large smile on her face.

"I did, amazing show by the way."

Not long after that Heather had told everyone that she needed to get home to bed and she was thankful that her body looked as tired as she felt. "I'll walk you out." Naya said as she linked their arms together and moved towards the front door.

When they finally managed to reach the door they noticed the rain that was coming down outside. "Hailing a cab is not going to be fun in this."

Naya laughed and moved out into the rain even though she didn't have a jacket on. Within seconds a cab pulled up and Naya asked him to wait for a minute. He politely agreed by turning on the fare meter.

"New York for ya." She laughed as she moved back to where Heather was standing under the shelter of the doorway.

"How did you do that?"

Naya gave her her signature it was nothing smile. "Thanks for coming out tonight, it meant a lot."

"No problem, anytime." With that Naya leaned in and gave Heather a hug. Both girls hanging on longer than normal.

"Your heart is beating out of your chest." Naya smiled they ended their embrace.

"You felt that?" Heather blushed as she backed away from the woman and towards her awaiting cab. Naya only nodded as Heather reached for the door handle.

Standing there soaking wet under the doorway Naya couldn't help but feel her own heart start to beat a little faster as she watched the woman she once loved open the door to her cab. The rain coming down around her only made her more beautiful instead of the opposite. Taking a couple steps towards the woman she stopped and closed her eyes for a second and she before Heather got into the cab the words flew out of her mouth.

"I didn't call because I was mad and then when the anger faded I didn't call because I wanted to make it easier for you." Heather was all the way inside the cab now with the door closed, window rolled open so she could hear what Naya was saying. "I didn't want to make it harder for you to let go, you loved him and I loved you. You're happiness meant more to me than anything so I had to let go. We were both done fighting." Without warning the cab driver started to pull away as traffic behind him was started to back up.

**To be continued… **

A/N: The song I used at the end is called Reckless One by Sunday Lane, if you haven't heard it before, check it out, it an amazing song.


	16. Chapter 16: Full Moons and Barbeques

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying it, and I can't say thank you enough**.

_**Eleven29**: hope this was soon enough and we're getting a little closer to them being together. _

_**Marilyn119: **Hopefully this is quick enough for you, air is important after all. _

_**Chicavolcom89: **Find out you shall, slowly but surely. _

_**Reles: **It wasn't that cruel haha and I always have to get a sex and the city reference in so I'm glad you liked it. _

_**Rainezeik: **I love me some Blake Lively, which is how she ended up getting put into this haha and I figured it was about time they got a little romance. _

_**Blueaske: **Hate is a very strong word lol but hopefully this makes up for it. Glad you loved the song, and I'll make sure to have Kleenex ready from now on. _

_**Mynameischarla: **I'm sorry I almost made you cry, even if it was a good thing but thank you so much. _

_**Vsaint: **Haha you'll have to read and see if she does or not. _

_**Not Funny: **First I just have to say the name had me laughing, so funny not not funny haha I couldn't leave you hanging for too long so here ya go. _

_**YouRock: **No you rock for leaving me an awesome review. I'm glad you're loving it, it's like my little baby right now. Glad you like the pace, I know it's a little slow but hopefully it'll be worth it in the end. _

_**Brittany: **Since I was mean I figured I'd update quickly, so hopefully I'm not too mean anymore. _

_**Bicorn: **Killing you is no good cause then you can't read it, haha I promise it'll happen soon. _

_**SelfDiscovery13: **Thank you so much, and I'm sorry I made you cry. _

_**Misscorylynn: **I'll think about having her come clean, but what fun would that be. _

_**Homobo32: **I thought about Blake hitting on Naya but I really want this story to be about Heather being the one going after Naya instead of the other way around because I think that happens way to often lol _

_**Icesk8er: **Was this soon enough? Lol_

_**Shelby: **Hey thanks for the review, I actually didn't even realize you had posted that to chapter 1 before you pointed it out lol, what can I say, I'm a blonde (my excuse for everything). Not to worry we'll find out how Naya feels soon, stay buckled in til then lol _

_**Sonia: **She did lol thanks for the review and hopefully you'll like this chapter too. _

_**Meg8099: **Thank you so much, that's very sweet of you to say, hopefully I can keep it up. _

_**Macazubieta: **Glad you liked the song, it's definitely a good one that fits them perfect. _

**Chapter 16 – Full Moons and Barbeques **

"I'm glad you finally told her why you didn't call her, even though I don't know why that is." Lea stated as she sat down on her couch next to Naya. "Have you talked to her about it yet?"

Naya shook her head. "If its been over a week and I'm just talking to about it do you really think I've talked to her about it yet?" She watched as Lea shrugged in defeat. "Besides I think it's just one of those conversations you let go away."

"No, this is not one of those conversations."

"It's not like she's called to talk to me about Le so we'll leave it at that."

Dianna walked into the door and sat down on the couch. "You do know how jealous she was of you and Blake right?" Naya gave her a dumbfounded look. "Are you blind? If looks could kill Blake would be ten feet underground right now."

"Why would she be jealous?" Lea and Dianna shared a look, one that they didn't want Naya to know about.

"You were her best friend Nay, aside from Ashley you get her better than anybody."

"Got her better, I barely know her anymore. People change and we've all grown up, I really think you guys are looking too much into this."

A half hour later Lea and Dianna watched Naya leave and get into a cab from Lea's window. Moments after that Jenna walked into the apartment with a grin on her face.

"Our plan is so working." She said as she moved into the living room where Dianna and Lea were still standing.

"Except Naya doesn't want to believe what we all know is true." Dianna said with a sigh as she sat down next to Jenna.

"Let's put them in a room together and we'll see. You know how sneaky Naya is, she could be feeling things that we have no idea about."

Dianna nodded. "I think I know exactly how to do it."

"Dianna Elise, have you been holding out on us." Lea scolded her and she got her answer when Dianna smiled devilishly and raised an eyebrow.

"Girl has to have her tricks when her best friends love life is on the line."

"We're talking about Naya not me." Lea smiled only to be hit in the head with a pillow by Jenna.

"Ladies, lets get our heads in the game, if we aren't fast enough Naya is going to accept James' proposal and then we're really fucked because she would kill us if Heather waited until her wedding day to say something."

"I'll talk to Heather about something and we'll see how it goes." Dianna reached into her purse and picked up her phone dialing Heather's number. After a brief conversation Dianna hung up the phone, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm meeting her at her place in a little bit."

As if on que, Lea's phone rang. "Hello?...Hey, funny you should call right now we were just scheming." Lea put her phone on speaker so Ashley could say hello to everyone.

"Good this means I don't have to call you all separately. What the hell happened the other night?"

"When?" Jenna questioned.

"Naya's show, Heather called me the other day and she would not stop talking about Blake Lively and how she's replaced her."

Dianna couldn't help but laugh. "Was she drunk?"

"That's the best part, she hadn't even had a glass of wine. She was completely jealous, and we all know Heather isn't normally the type to get jealous. All I have to say is whatever you guys are doing, keep doing it."

Jenna shook her head as they got off the phone with Ashley. "The sad thing is we didn't have anything to do with that."

Lea was now beaming. "Like I said before ladies, fate is on our side."

**Heather's Apartment – Few Hours Later **

"Thanks for having me over." Dianna smiled as she gave Heather a hug before stepping inside the apartment.

"No problem anytime."

Without thinking Dianna flipped the light switch to the living room on. She had spent a lot of nights in this apartment when she visited from L.A. It had practically turned into her second home.

It was something Heather took note of, Dianna had only been over a handful of times, yet she had just reached for the light like it was second nature to her. That's when it came back to her. She remembered Naya carrying her in from the cab and the doorman knowing her name.

"How did you know where that was?"

Diana turned around and looked at her. "Know where what was?"

Heather nodded towards the light switch. "The lights."

"I have been here before Hemo." One thing Dianna was was a good actress, so good that Heather didn't think anything more of it after that. "What's up with you? You have that look in your eyes like your thinking about something."

"When Naya dropped me off the other night I swear the doorman knew her by her first name and from what I can remember she knew him too."

"Are you sure? Maybe you were dreaming."

Heather looked out the window and sighed. "Yeah, maybe, it was just weird. It feels like I'm missing a puzzle piece. Anyways, what brings you over, not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I wanted to talk to you about your script. I really think you should let Naya read it. You know she's the hopeless romantic one out of all of us."

"I know, I'm working towards it, her opinion has always just really mattered to me, even now." Dianna nodded in understanding.

"What's up with you being jealous of Blake?"

Heather was caught off guard by Dianna's blunt question. "What?"

The other blonde laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder. "We can all see it, except Nay she's blind, so spill it Morris."

Heather got up and looked out the window, she had found herself doing this a lot lately. Looking out the window over the park and thinking, thinking about Naya and life and how she really felt. "I guess I just miss being her friend."

"You are her friend."

Heather shook her head and looked back at Dianna. "I mean, how we were. I wish I could tell you that I got over it, that friends come and go like its no big deal, but not having her in my life was a huge deal. I miss having that person I can confide in, no matter what. I know I have all of you and Ashley and everyone else but it's not the same you know?"

Dianna nodded in understanding. "If you want her to really open up with you again you have to be open with her."

Twenty minutes later Dianna found herself walking into the familiar coffee shop where Jenna and Lea awaited her. "Plan is in motion." She smiled as she sat down at their table.

"Nice work Agron." Jenna high fived her as they all laughed.

It was late when Naya got home from work. The minute she opened the front door she saw Maurice sitting down, his leash in his mouth. "You are far too smart. Let me put my stuff down, change and I'll take you for a walk." At the mention of the word walk his tail started to wag before he ran to his mom so that she'd pet him. "Suck."

Ten minutes later Naya was walking Maurice through the park. She had changed into some workout clothes, a pair of yoga pants and a somewhat baggy sweater to be exact. Even though it was close to 4 am it was beautiful outside. All the leaves were back on the trees, the dim path lights seemed a little dimmer thanks to the full moon that was cascading light over the city and the air was cool but at the same time, just right.

Maurice didn't seem to be too tired yet so she figured she would keep walking. She noticed the lights still on at the rink and decided to go find a spot on the benches and watch people skate. It was a habit she picked up when she wanted to think, get away from all the things that were going on in her world and remember that she wasn't the only one dealing with life. Watching other people do something they seemed to love made her feel better after a long day of work because it reminded her of how much she loved acting and singing.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized loosened the grip on Maurice's leash and a moment later the dog was running ten feet in front of her causing her to run in order to catch up with him. "Maurice!" She yelled as she followed him to where he sat being pet by a blonde woman.

"I'm so sorry," she paused, the sweet smell of Heather's invading her sense of smell, "Heather?" She questioned as she moved around to the other side of the bench.

"Hi." Heather smiled at her as she looked up from petting Maurice. Maybe it was the glow of the full moon or maybe it was the romantic vibe that Central Park always seemed to give her but she couldn't help but be captivated by that smile.

Heather moved over so she could still next to her. "What brings you out here so late?"

She watched as the girl shrugged. "Writers block, even kept me from sleeping."

"For that thing you've been working on relentlessly?" Naya looked over at Heather and then out at the few skaters that were on the rink, rollerblading.

"That'd be the reason. I never realized how hard writing could be."

"Trust me, I know what you mean."

Heather looked over at her with a questioning look. "You aren't going to ask me what it is?"

"You'll tell me when you're ready, I hope anyways. If there is one thing I know first hand it's that writing can't be pushed, it has to come naturally. It's something that's personal and people pushing doesn't help that but just know that if you need help, I'm always here to listen. I know I said that to you before but I mean it."

Heather didn't answer verbally, she simply nodded as they both went back to looking at the people skating. Naya had always given her the freedom to express herself whenever she wanted and however she wanted and right now she couldn't have been more appreciative of that. A few minutes later Heather finally found her voice again. "What brings you out so late?"

"Got off work late and this goober needed to be taken for a walk."

"What happened to not ever having a dog again after Callie?" Heather joked remembering Naya telling her the horror story that was her first dog.

Naya let out a loud laugh as she looked down at her dog. "I hadn't been here long, saw him in a pet store and the little monster won me over. He was definitely the runt of the pack and I figured I need a new blonde in my life." She looked over at Heather with a smile. "He's way cuter than Dianna anyways."

"Definitely cuter than Dianna." Heather laughed as Maurice looked up at her.

"Very true. I just keep running into you at the craziest places." Naya smiled as she sat on her hands to keep them warm.

Heather laughed once again. "Who knew a city this big could really be so small."

"For real." They went back to their silence for awhile before Naya finally spoke again. "About what I said the other night, after the show." She looked over at Heather for a minute before looking away. "I was mad at you and hurt as hell but I want you to know that not talking to you wasn't easy for me."

"Yeah way to drop the bomb on a girl." Heather sort of laughed a little to let Naya know she was being light hearted. "You were never in the way, you never had to leave and you said it was just two weeks but I don't blame you for not talking to me, I wouldn't have talked to me either." She half laughed as she looked in front of her instead of at Naya.

"Crazy how two weeks turned into five years." She looked up at the sky as if some cosmic force was going to help her.

"It was hard, Taylor moving in and not having you around anymore. It was like giving up one thing for the other and that's what I wanted. I don't know what I was thinking back then, not telling you he wasn't moving in, I can't imagine how that felt and I'm sorry."

Taking her eyes off the nights sky Naya looked at Heather and she could tell, even in the dark, those crystal blue eyes were telling her the truth. "I think I always knew that, but it sucked, I felt like my best friend had been keeping this huge secret from me, like she couldn't trust me."

"I never didn't trust you, I just don't think I trusted myself. I was being selfish and I want you to know that if I could go back and change it I would."

"It's getting late, I should get him and I back home to bed." Naya wasn't sure why this was what came out of her mouth but she wasn't sure how to process the information that Heather had just told her. She stood up and took a hold of Maurice's leash. "Apology accepted." The words just came out as she looked back at Heather who was sitting on the bench looking like a small child whose candy had just been taken.

She watched as her friend looked up at her with a big grin. Heather jumped from her seat on the bench and wrapped her arms around Naya's waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm having a barbeque this weekend, you should come, if you're not too busy."

"I think I can make a break in my schedule for a Naya Rivera barbeque."

"Sounds good."

They both started walking different directions and Heather had to admit that this might have been her favourite New York memory so far. As she walked home she couldn't help but feel lighter, and more relaxed.

Finally getting to her apartment she made her way upstairs. Taking off her jacket she hung it up in the closet before moving towards her living room. She didn't bother turning the lights on as she made her way over to the large window. She looked out over the park with a smile on her face before looking across the park so where she figured Naya's house was.

Walking over to the fireplace mantle she grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned it on. Naya's voice filled the apartment as Heather moved back to her spot at the window. She smiled at the thought of Naya's outfit tonight, she had always thought the girl looked amazing in sweats because that's who she was. As much as she was an incredibly gorgeous superstar when she was in sweats she was the down to earth Naya that only her close friends knew and loved.

**Naya's Barbeque **

Heather rang the doorbell and it didn't take long before someone was opening. She smiled once she saw James.

"Hey Heather, come on in. Glad you could make it out." He moved aside to let her in.

"Thanks, me too. It's been way to long since I've had some Rivera cooking." He laughed and told her that everyone was out back.

As she walked through the house and out the back door, she smiled when she opened it and was hit in the face with the incredible aroma of Naya's cooking. The sound of Adina Howard's freak like me filled the backyard. As she moved down the back steps she saw all of their mutual friends and a few other people that she didn't know and Blake. The backyard was small but there managed to be a deck and hot tub as well as some grass for Maurice to play on.

Then there was Naya standing by the barbeque, a beer in her hand as she swayed with the beat of the music. She watched as she brought the beer bottle to her lips and Heather had to admit that the woman was gorgeous, People magazine had definitely gotten that right. She waved at Lea, Jenna and Dianna who were sitting with Blake as she bee-lined for Naya. By the time she reached her the girl had the lid of the grill open and was flipping steak and burgers, vegetarian ones on the top rack for Lea and Dianna. She still had her beer in one hand mouthing the words to the song as she kept moving with the beat.

Heather couldn't control herself as she moved behind her and started to move with her. "Anytime of day, its good for me." She sang in Naya's ear causing the girl to lean her head back and laugh as she moved into Heather a little.

"Hey glad you could make it. How's the writers block?" Naya asked as she turned around, closing the lid. As soon as she did she saw the wine bottle in Heather's hand. "You know you should come over more often." She joked as she gave her a hug.

The blonde laughed. "I'll have to remember that and it's better thankfully."

"Make yourself comfortable, the girls are all sitting over there. I think you met Tyler before, the other guys are some of James' friends and a few of my friends but I'm sure they'll introduce themselves.

An hour later Heather was sitting at the patio table next to Blake, a beer in her hand. "So how'd you two meet?"

"Completely randomly, we were both at Carlos' café and we bumped into each other. We realized who the other was and started with small talk which turned into a two hour conversation. We've been friends ever since and that was right around the time she moved out here. Are you alright?"

Heather nodded as she took a swig of her beer. "I guess I just feel replaced, not that I blame her." She had no idea why she was telling someone she barely knew this but it was out there now, no going back.

"Between you and I, she could never replace you. When I first met her and we got close you're all she talked about and it was the sweetest thing."

"I'm sorry for being jealous of you two."

Blake looked at her with a shocked expression. "You were jealous of Naya and I?" Heather nodded. "You definitely don't need to be jealous but regardless, no worries, no harm done. I'm going to help Jenna clean up."

Heather watched the girl go inside, silently seething as she looked over at Naya and James goof around. Thankfully Dianna and Lea chose now to come back over, leaving Jenna inside to help clean.

"Are you done being jealous yet?" Lea asked as if it was the most exhausting thing for her to watch.

"No, but at least now I know how she always felt watching Taylor and I."

As the day faded to night people started to leave, including James who had to go to work leaving Naya, Heather and Dianna alone together.

"Just like the old days." Dianna laughed as she helped Naya clean up the backyard.

"Yeah so what do you say I crack open that bottle of wine Heather brought with her and we can take a break. The least I can do is give you alcohol for helping me clean." Both Heather and Dianna nodded their approval as Naya went inside to grab the bottle.

A bottle of wine and three garbage bags later, Naya's backyard was clean. Dianna had left to go home and get some sleep since she had an audition in the morning leaving Naya and Heather alone.

"I should probably head home soon too." Heather said as her and Naya walked back inside.

"You're welcome to stay the night if you want. I know you don't live far but the offer is there."

"I'm good, thanks though, someone needs to feed Zach." Naya giggled slightly, the alcohol starting to take affect.

Heather waited for a second, thinking about what she was about to do. "I've been writing a script." By now Naya was looking for something in her fridge but Heather's comment made her turn around. "It's a romantic comedy, I pitched the idea to some people awhile ago and they told me to go for it. Which is part of the reason I'm in New York, makes meetings a lot easier."

"Hemo that's awesome, I know you've always wanted to do a more behind the scenes thing." Naya looked back at the fridge and then back at Heather. "I know you said you have to leave soon but how about one more beer, we can sit outside and you can tell me about it?"

Heather nodded. "Sounds good to me." Naya handed her a beer.

Once outside they sat down on the deck chairs, Maurice asleep between them. They spent the next hour talking about the script and enjoying their beers. "Would you read it? Let me know what you think? I've let Di read it but you know how she is." Naya laughed as set her beer down on the table in front of her.

"Yes I do and I'd love too." Reaching into the pocket of her jeans Heather pulled out a small jump drive. "I'll go get my computer."

Naya went inside to get her laptop and Heather realized how nervous she was. Her palms had gotten a little sweatier. Before she could get a grip Naya emerged from the house with her laptop. Without thinking about it any longer Heather uploaded the file to Naya's computer.

"There it is, my little baby." Heather laughed and put her jump drive back into her pocket.

"If I know you, it's amazing and I can't wait to read it. Thanks again for coming today, it was nice to see you without it being by accident." Both girls stood up and headed back inside towards the front door.

"I missed me some Rivera cooking so I couldn't resist."

Naya laughed and Heather felt time slow down as she watch the girls head tilt back slightly. Her neck stretching back ever so slightly but enough for butterflies to well up in her stomach. "What do I have something on my face?" Naya asked bring Heather back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh no sorry, lost in space for a second. You look good Nay." Naya felt her cheeks get warm and she knew for sure that she was blushing. Leave it to Heather Morris to make her blush like a fool. People told her she looked good all the time but it was always different when it came from the blonde standing in front of her.

Once they said their goodbyes and Heather left Naya decided to go down to her neighbours for a little questioning.

"Agron, where is you at?" She asked as she walked inside without knocking.

"Kitchen." She heard the girl yell from down the hall. "What's up?" She asked once Naya was in the room.

"She let you read her script?"

Dianna smiled. "About time she told you."

"Could have told me."

Dianna shook her head. "I promised her I wouldn't but I have been trying to get her to tell you for awhile now, glad she finally did."

"Why do you have that look on your face."

"What face?"

Naya rolled her eyes. "You're I'm up to something face."

"No its my 'you need to go read that script' face."

"Why?"

Dianna paused and took a deep breathe, a smile creeping over her face. "Because it's about you and her."


	17. Chapter 17: CaughtIn the rain

**Chapter 17 – Manhattan **

Naya had stayed up the entire night to read Heather's script. In truth, she read it twice, staying up so late that she watched the sun rise. She didn't understand what Dianna was talking about. The characters in the script met in high school, the girl was a cheerleader, and the guy was a football player, all typical romantic comedy stuff. Inevitably the pair split ways after high school and meet years later in, of course New York. She had to admit it was an incredible script, amazingly funny but sweet and sensitive, it was obvious that Heather had put her heart into this. The female lead wasn't a corny woman who needed a man to take care of her, no she was strong and independent but wasn't a crude bitch. The character resonated with her but aside from that she didn't get how it had anything to do with her and Heather.

She didn't bother to knock as she walked into Dianna's place. Once inside she closed the door and called out for her friend.

"Living room." She heard the girl call back at her.

"Hey." She smiled as she sat down next to her friend on the couch. "How the hell do you think that script has anything to do with Heather and I?"

Dianna laughed and shook her head. "Are you seriously that dense?"

Naya shook her head and shrugged. "I don't get it, what are you looking into that you shouldn't be looking in to."

"Still so young." Dianna patted her on the lap. "I'm about to give you some words of wisdom so try and keep up." Naya replied by rolling her eyes. "You two actually met in high school, a fake one but regardless it was a high school. Before you give me the whole boy and girl thing, shut up and listen." The blonde smiled before continued as Naya closed her mouth. "If Brittany was a boy we both know she'd be some studly jock and Santana would still be a cheerleader, really not that hard to figure out. Anyways, they have a huge fight and break up and one of them moves to the big city where the other doesn't hear from them again. That is until they magically meet again when said boy moves to New York to pursue a career as a sports journalist."

"I'm still not seeing it."

Dianna pinched the bridge of her noise and took a deep breath in. "You aren't seeing it because you don't want to see it. She's trying to write now, the guy is a journalist. Mean while he got have gotten a writing job anywhere but he followed his heart to New York without even realizing it. Heather could write this script from anywhere, even home in Arizona."

"As much as I adore you Di, you're wrong, Heather didn't come here for me. We aren't some epic love story, we're friends at best and that's it. New York is an amazing city, who wouldn't want to move here and experience it even for a little while." She stood up having heard enough for one night.

"You know I'm right, read it again and you'll see it."

Once again Naya rolled her eyes as she headed towards the door. "I hate you and by the way Tyler wrote You'll Ask For Me about you."

Naya wasn't in her house for two minutes before she heard the front door open from where she stood at the back door watching Maurice run around outside. She said nothing as she listened to the foot steps pad down the hallway.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She smiled at the tone in Dianna's voice as she continued to watch her dog outside. "Naya? What was that crap you just pulled back there."

"The truth, you're not the only one who knows things around here lady Di. The boy has the biggest crush on you. He was so nervous when James and I first introduced you that I thought he was going to pass out. He talked James' ear off all night about how awesome he thought you were and how you guys liked the same music." She turned to look at the stunned look on Dianna's face.

"Why didn't he ever say anything, not like he asked me out on a date."

"You lived across the country, not a great way to have a relationship and he wasn't sure if you liked him or not. He didn't want you to think he was some cocky musician thinking he could tap whomever he wanted."

Dianna couldn't help but laugh. "You realize you can say tap and then whomever right? You rich valley girl."

Naya couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not a valley girl anymore, I'm a New York City woman." Dianna raised her eyebrow and smiled as she shook her head. "It's true, don't hate.

"Whatever I'm out of here, I need sleep. Oh and tell Tyler to give me a call." She winked at her before exiting the way she entered.

Once Dianna walked in her front door she turned and locked it to make sure that Naya couldn't just walk back in before she made a very important phone call. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and wine glass before moving into her office.

After pouring herself a glass of wine she picked up her phone and dialed a number before dialing two more and conferencing them. "Hey guys, I just sneaked a peak at Naya's schedule for the month, I think it might be time to bring in the B team."

"Yes, I've been waiting for this." Jenna said causing Lea and Ashley to laugh.

"Wait who's the B team?" Ashley asked. "I'm not there remember, I don't know the little details."

Lea huffed. "I am emailed you them the other day."

There was a pause. "Whatever I'm not checking my email right now. Ush give me the deets."

Dianna couldn't help but laugh as she sipped on her wine. "Thanks to Dianna we got the lovely Blake Lively on board, because she gets right under Hemo's jealous skin. Then we got the dancers, Hannah, Brittany and Meg."

"You really are a little evil mastermind." Dianna joked.

"You better believe it, gotta watch out for us quiet ones."

They spent the next few minutes talking before Lea told everyone she had to get back to work. "Alright, we'll reconvene in a couple weeks at the latest."

That was a month ago and like Dianna had seen on Naya's schedule the girl had been working like a dog. It was tough convincing her to go out on her first night off in a month but thanks to her and Lea's persuasive skills, they managed to pull it off.

Three friends walked arm and arm down the street all dressed to kill while managing to stay classy not trashy. The row of trees were lined with fairy lights, the night arm was warm as the season had changed to more of a summer feel.

"Thanks for coming out tonight, I know how crazy you've been and I appreciate it but this is to the start of my first summer in the city and you definitely needed the night out, don't tell me you didn't.. Besides if we're going to be the modern day sex and the city, we might as well do it right."

Naya and Lea both laughed. "She's learning already." Lea joked.

"Speaking of where's the other member to our quartet?"

"Jenna is meeting us there, it was easier for her." Dianna said smoothly so that Naya wouldn't be suspicious.

They were crossing the street when Naya finally spoke up. "Maybe we should bring Hemo back into the fold? I mean I know she has some friends here but its still got to be tough. If it wasn't for Lea I'd still be a mess.

Both Lea and Dianna looked at her with looks that were all too familiar. "What?"

"Nothing." They both said in unison. "Let's just have fun tonight." Lea said as she turned around and shimmied her shoulders.

"I seriously worry about her." Naya laughed with a nod at Dianna's comment as they walked into the small Irish bar that Lea and Naya liked to frequent from time to time. It was well lit, had a good vibe and no one ever bothered them. As per usual the place was packed, being in Manhattan sometimes at its perks. A packed bar meant people cared less about them.

The first thing they did was make their way to the bar and order three martini's. They searched the crowd for Jenna and finally spotted her in the back at a table. Making their way through the crowd to her they saw that Blake was sitting with her. Lea and Dianna shared a questioning look that thankfully went unnoticed by Naya.

They all hugged before sitting back down and starting a casual conversation. Naya finished her drink in record time, claiming that she'd had a long month at work and she deserved to which no one said otherwise. She excused herself to go to the bar which the four other women had no problems with.

As soon as Lea was sure Naya was out of hearing range she looked at Jenna. "Where the hell is Heather?"

Jenna shrugged and was about to answer her when Blake and Dianna nudged both girls and nodded their heads towards the bar. The four women sat and stared with happy expressions as they watched Naya walk right up to the bar next to Heather.

Heather turned around at the sound of the familiar voice ordering a drink. "Make that two." Naya grinned as she looked at Heather, no longer acknowledging the bartender. "Hey."

"Hi stranger." Heather smiled and took a mental note of how amazing Naya looked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I kept meaning to return your email but I have been crazy busy."

"Dianna told me, thanks for taking the time to read the script over though, I was glad you liked it."

Naya smiled and paid the bartender without taking her eyes off of Heather for more than a couple seconds. "I absolutely loved it, if you need any help I'm here to read and I can't wait to watch it once it makes the big screen." Her comment made Heather blush slightly, something that was not easy to do and it didn't go unnoticed by Naya.

"I may take you up on that, it's almost done but I'd love for you to take one last look at it before I pitch it."

"Consider it looked at." Looking over Heather's shoulder she saw her friends staring at them. "Take it you came with Jenna?" Heather nodded. "What are they up too?"

Heather laughed as she sipped the drink Naya had just bought her. "I was about to ask the same thing, but they're probably just being their weird selves."

"Let's hope."

A couple hours later the bar had cleared out a little bit leaving enough space for people to start a small dance floor. Which is currently where Lea, Naya and Blake were, leaving Jenna, Dianna and Heather sitting at their table.

"Whats with the look Hemo?"

Hearing Jenna ask her the a question brought her back to reality. "Hmm? Oh nothing just watching those three crazies."

"It's a New York thing." Dianna laughed as she shook her head.

Jenna nodded in agreement. "The first time Dianna came to visit and we all went out, we were dancing and being crazy and she didn't get it. Lucky for us, she catches on quick."

"Gotta dance where you can in busy places." Heather looked over at Dianna and seemed to understand. Mostly it was nice to see Naya relaxed and having a good time even.

As the song changed Naya and Blake walked back over to the table. Heather couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lips when Naya extended her hand to her. "Come on Hemo, get your dance on like I know you want to." She pulled the blonde up and led her over to where Lea was on the dance floor.

"It's your guys song." Lea yelled over the music pointing at Naya and Heather.

"Yeah, this sex is on fire." They all sang together as Naya pulled Heather a little closer to her.

A few songs later the women were all sitting back at their table, giggling about what their mini dance party that had just taken place.

"So why is sex on fire your guys song?" Blake asked looking back and forth between Naya and Heather.

Both shrugged and acted as if they knew leaving Dianna to pipe in. "Because they used to sing it to each other constantly! They'd walk into a room and sing just that line sometimes, as loud as they could."

"Any other reasons?" She winked at Naya who, instead of responding verbally flipped her middle finger at her, in turn making everyone else laugh.

"Oh she wishes." Naya winked turning her attention from Blake to Heather.

"Damn right I do." Heather flirted back without taking a second to think about it. Jenna and Dianna shared an all knowing work and secretly low fived under the table.

Dianna, Naya and Heather ended up sharing a cab home. "We should have an unholy trinity sleep over."

Heather and Naya looked over at Dianna before breaking out into a fit of giggles. "Are we never going to live that down?" Dianna shook her head at Naya's question. "Well alright then, you in Hemo?"

"I love sleep overs."

An hour later all the girls were tucked into bed and ready to call it night when Dianna realized that Maurice had decided to sleep with Heather in the guest bedroom rather than with her. Getting up she walked down the hall to Naya's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She opened the door to see Naya in bed flipping through the channels on her tv. "What's up?"

"Why isn't Maurice sleeping with me, he always sleeps with me."

Naya laughed. "Wait, seriously? I don't know he likes Heather more than you."

"Who would like her more than me?"

"I heard that!" They heard the other blonde yell from down the hall. A few seconds later they heard footsteps and the sound of paws moving down the hallway. "What's your problem Agron?" She asked as she moved and sat on the edge of Naya's four poster bed. "I'm so not getting up, this mattress is so much more comfortable." She laughed as she laid down.

Naya looked over at Heather and shook her head as Maurice jumped on the bed too. "Well isn't this a party, you squeezing in here or what?" Dianna smiled and moved towards the bed. "I have a feeling I won't be sleeping tonight." Naya huffed as she passed Dianna the remote for the tv.

Maurice moved his head to lay on Dianna's lap as he looked up at her with his big puppy dog eyes. "What I thought I wasn't good enough for you anymore since I'm not your name…" She trailed off as she received and elbow in her side from Naya.

"His name what?" Heather asked clearly confused by what was going on.

"Nothing, just an inside joke." Dianna covered.

Sure enough no one got much sleep that night. Instead they stayed up watching cartoons, talking about their glee days and of course about Heather's script.

After Heather left Dianna and Naya decided to go out for lunch and have a girls afternoon.

"I'm telling you it's about you and her, why won't you just admit it."

"I'm telling you that it's not so you should just drop it, get your head out of the clouds baby girl."

Dianna shook her head as she took a sip of her drink. "Nay, I'm telling you. She took you home to meet her family."

"I'd met her family before, we're just trying to be friends. She has no feelings for me, not like that so can we give it up."

"Except she absolutely does, she always has."

Maybe it was the lack of sleep but Naya was getting a little annoyed. "No she doesn't she never really did. If she had she would have told me that Taylor was moving in before we spent an amazing night together. She would have told me when they went home and planned two months before it happened. She also wouldn't have given you my clothes to give to me, she would have done it herself but she was to caught up with lover boy to care that I was gone."

"You know she called and went over to your place, you weren't there. Wait you didn't know Taylor was moving in? You left that part of the story out when told me the first time."

Naya shook her head. "I didn't want you to have to pick sides and I knew you would. How long do you think it would have taken Lea or Jenna to give in if she had seriously asked them for my new number." Dianna sat back and nodded, she still believed that her theories were true but she saw where Naya was coming from. "I had a show in L.A. remember?"

Dianna nodded. "Of course, I was there, it was amazing."

"I invited her, I sent her and email and an invite, she never showed up. The minute he moved in she stopped caring because she had him there, I wasn't needed anymore. Doesn't exactly make a girl feel special when her best friend doesn't show up to one of the biggest events in her life."

**Central Park – One Week Later **

Naya was enjoying her day off despite the clouds and threat of a thunderstorm by taking Maurice for a nice stroll around the park. Even though there was no sun in sight the air was warm and she figured Maurice could use a good walk. She had her ear buds in as she power walked, Maurice walking beside her. Though it was a cloudy day there were still plenty of people walking their pets and enjoying the city.

The conversation her and Dianna had a week earlier was ringing in her ears still, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about it. Thoughts of the conversation she had had with Lea a few months ago about fate crept back and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe they knew something she didn't.

As she was starting to feel peace, her mind finally clearing of all the things that had been on it for the past little while she felt a drop of rain land on her cheek. Looking up she sighed as the rain started to fall lightly. "You've got to be kidding me." She grumbled. She was on the other side of the park, near her old apartment and it would take her at least 20 minutes to walk home. The only thing she hoped for now was that it didn't start to pour until she was at least closer.

"Nay! Naya!" Heather ran up to her and tapped her on the arm. "Hey." She said as she moved in front of the girl as she took her headphones out.

"Hey."

"I thought it was you but I wasn't sure until I saw Maurice."

"Sorry, headphones." Heather nodded, dripping wet from running in the rain.

"What brings you over to this side of the park?"

"Just went for a walk and ended up over here, but I should probably start to head home, before it starts to pour." As if on cue they heard a loud bang and then the rain started to fall even harder. "Shit."

Heather smiled at how cute Naya was even though they were getting soaked, neither girl could move. "Why don't you just come over until the rain dies down, or at least get warm and then call a cab? It's a lot closer and we can't have you getting sick." Naya nodded with a shy smile. "Come on."

Once they got back to Heather's building the door opened for them. "Hi Heather, hey Naya. You ladies go out for a nice run in the rain?" Maurice barked, tail wagging. "Hey buddy boy, haven't seen you in awhile Momo." Naya laughed as Charlie pet the dog.

"Try and stay dry, I don't want your wife yelling at me."

"Will do, keep an eye on this one Heather, she's trouble." _So I wasn't dreaming the other night. _Heather thought to herself as they made their way to the elevator.

Once the elevator door opened something clued in to Naya. "What about Maurice and Zach?"

"I'm sure Zach will be fine, you know what he's like, if anything I'll just put him upstairs." They watched as Maurice ran right to Heather's door. "Damn he's smart." Heather laughed as she let him and Naya inside. "Washroom is upstairs…"

"I know where it is." Naya smiled as she headed upstairs.

"There are clean towels under the sink." She heard Heather yell up the stairs.

As Naya was changing the lights flickered before turning off completely. She tried the switch with no luck. Making her way downstairs she saw Heather open the curtains to the big window. "Power went out." Naya nodded before looking around for Maurice. She found him lying on the floor, sitting next to Zach.

"They seem to be getting along just well."

Heather laughed. "I know we knew cats and dogs could get along so well. It's funny though Maurice walks around like he's been here before, he barely even sniffed around." Naya shrugged not knowing how to respond. She watched as Heather started to look for something.

"What are you looking for?" She half laughed as she watched Heather

"A lighter or matches, I don't know where my lighter went."

Naya started to help her look around. "I'll check the kitchen." She said after a few minutes.

"I don't think I have any in there but ya never know."

Checking over her shoulder to make sure Heather hadn't followed her she bent down and open the cabinet below the sink. Reaching up she grabbed a small bag that was hidden under the drain. She had accidentally left her emergency kit when she moved out but she couldn't exactly ask Heather for it back.

Walking back out into the living room she saw that Heather had found the matches she had been looking for. "I got some extra's."

Heather looked at her questioningly. "Where'd you find those? I've never seen them before."

"Call it a New York thing, don't worry you'll get the hang of it eventually."

After all the candles in the room were lit the two women sat down on Heather's couch. "I have something I need to ask you." Heather said as she moved her legs up onto the couch so she was now sitting Indian style.

"Okay, go for it."

"Well, two things. The first thing is I was wondering if you'd help with the script, just tweak it a little all that not so fun stuff."

Naya nodded. "Absolutely, of course and…"

"You and James are the perfect couple and you fit these roles so perfectly that I was wondering if you two would star in it?" Heather asked timidly, unsure of what Naya's reaction would be.

Naya took a deep breathe, got up and stared out the window. She saw that the rain was coming down so hard that she couldn't really see in front of her and it seemed like this part of the city was blacked out. She looked back at Heather, finally releasing the breath she had been holding. "James and I broke up."

**To be continued… **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews, I really don't think I can say that enough. I would have responded to all of them except I'm on my way out and I didn't want to leave without getting this to you all so I hope you can forgive me, but know that they all mean so much. **

**The song I had playing in my head when they were all dancing at the bar before Heather joined them was Manhattan by Kings of Leon, it seemed to fit. **


	18. Chapter 18: Waiting out the storm

**Chapter 18 – Waiting out the storm **

"What? Are you okay?" Naya could hear the worried tone in Heather's voice as she sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's been about a month which is why Dianna and Lea wanted me to get out so bad. Work has kept me really busy so I really haven't had too much time to process but what's meant to be will be in the end." Heather couldn't help but smile, Naya's strength had always been something she admired about the girl. "What?"

"Nothing, just you being philosophical is kind of funny."

Naya managed to let out a laugh. "Yeah, it is. Oh and don't worry we left on a good note, I can talk to him about the script if you still want me too."

"I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with though." Silence filled the room as Heather contemplated asking her next question. "What happened, you guys seemed so, perfect."

"He got a job offer in L.A. so he was moving back and my work is here. It wasn't an easy decision but we'd never make each other choose between our careers and what we love to do so we decided that we'd take a permanent break and if things changed then we'd take it from there."

Heather nodded, he really was a great guy and that's all she had ever wanted for her friend. "My mom is going to be so disappointed."

Naya laughed and she laid her head back against the couch. "Yeah, I think she loves him more than me and she doesn't even really know him."

"You guys seem to be okay though from how your acting."

Naya nodded as she relaxed into the couch a little. "We started out as friends and we always promised to end that way. We respect each other a great deal and each others goals and aspirations. It's a little weird right now but we'll be good."

The sound of thunder filled the room followed closely by a bolt of lighting that lit the room up. "You still love thunderstorms don't you?" Naya asked as she looked over Heather who was looking out the window.

"Maybe a little, they still scare you?"

"A little bit but I've gotten used to them."

Heather reached towards the coffee table and picked up the remote for the tv. She pushed the power button in hopes of it turning on. No such luck.

"How are you liking New York so far, you've been here a few months now." Naya asked as Heather got up to stretch, the girl never could sit still for too long.

"I'm starting to get used to it, I see its appeal that's for sure."

Naya grabbed the pillow from behind her and set it on her lap. "Since I told you about my now non existent love life, how about you tell me about yours?"

Heather sat back down on the couch and stared blankly out the window as the rain fell. "Not much to say really. We were going to have to nice fancy wedding then it didn't feel right so we decided on a small one in Arizona, then it turned into eloping. Somewhere along the way I realized it wasn't what I wanted right then. I didn't really want to give up my career and he wanted to move back to Arizona, I though I could do it but I couldn't. I always thought I would but when someone loves you enough they wouldn't make you choose between them and the thing you love."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that and that I wasn't there."

Heather shrugged and then smiled at Naya. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm a lot happier now, living my life instead of the life somebody wanted me to live."

"That's my girl." Naya rubbed Heather's knee before decided to do something else. Reaching up she started to tickle the girl knowing exactly where she was ticklish near her hip.

"I'm going to kill you Rivera." Arms and hands wrestled for a coupe minutes before Heather finally gained control and pinned Naya to the couch. Their faces inches apart before Heather moved her hands down and started to tickle Naya. Maurice sat up with a bark at the sound of Naya's half screaming half laughing. When Heather didn't stop, Naya squirming beneath her to try and get free the dog moved closer and nudge the top of his head against Heather's arm before licking it. Sitting back Heather looked over at him with a laugh. "Well aren't you protective? That's okay I would be too."

"Damn right, it's about time you stuck up for me when it comes to her." Naya laughed as she scratched behind his ear.

"Whatever, you started it Naynay I just finished it. You went for the dirty play and lost."

"I'll show you dirty." Naya winked at her with a laugh. She watched as Heather's cheeks got a little more pink. Naya shivered a little and it didn't go unnoticed by Heather.

"Still cold?"

Naya nodded. "A little."

"Some things never change do they?" Heather asked knowing that Naya got cold easily and when she did it took her awhile to warm up again. Looking around the room the blonde came up with an idea. "Let's dance, we don't need music."

"Yes we do and I know just how to get it." Pulling out her phone Naya pushed a few buttons on her Iphone until music started to play. "Iphones for the win." Naya laughed as Heather took hold of her hands.

They continued to dance, moving slightly closer as the song kept playing. As the song started to wind down the mood had shifted from light and playful to a more intense and emotional. Looking up at Heather, Naya held her gaze as she watched blue eyes dance with a short of excitement that she hadn't seen in the girl in a very long time. There was something familiar about the way Heather was looking at her but she couldn't place it. The only thing she knew for sure was there her senses were on rapid fire because of how close they were standing and the tingly feeling that was left behind when Heather touched her.

Before she knew what was really going on Heather leaned in and brushed the tip of her nose over Naya's, resting her forehead against the slightly shorter girls. Instantly Naya's heart rate started to speed up, her senses firing at a rapid pace in anticipation for what was about to happen.

Heather leaned in just a little more, waiting for Naya to move that last ten percent. Naya started to lift her chin up wards when the light caught her eyes, making her pull away. The trance they had both in was gone with the invasion of light, leaving them both unsure of what to do next.

Realizing the position she was in Naya back away slowly, her skin still felt electric from where Heather had been holding her. "Power's back on." She said with a smile even though it was the most blatantly obvious thing in the world.

"That it is, but you should still stay the rain is ridiculous and I know you don't live far but we all know how cab drivers can't drive." Naya nodded as she sat back down on the couch and pet Maurice who was lying at her feet with Zach. After a minute of silence Zach stirred and jumped up onto her lap just like he used too. "He missed you and just in case I haven't said it enough so have I."

"I missed you too Hemo, you're my best friend." Even though Heather could see the sincerity in Naya's eyes she felt her heart shatter into a million little pieces. She should have expected that after five years and it was only seeing the girl recently that made her realize just how much she had lost when she let her drive away. "Since the power is back on and we don't know how long it's going to last how about I make us something to eat?"

Heather couldn't contain the smile on her face. She couldn't think of anything she loved more than Naya's cooking, especially when she had been deprived of it for so long. "Spaghetti and bacon?"

Naya smiled as she got up off the couch. "Do you have bacon?" Heather nodded as she followed Naya into the kitchen.

Just as Naya finished putting the plates on the table the power went out again, the storm still raging on outside. Grabbing the pack of matches Heather lit a few candles and put them on the table so that they could at least see enough to eat. "Looks like I made it just in time." Naya laughed as she sat down.

As she looked up at Heather who was smiling from ear to ear she couldn't help but to smile herself. This was how she remembered them, small dinners just the two them usually in sweat pants, sitting on the couch watching trash tv. She wasn't really sure what she was feeling in that moment, excitement, lust, remnants of love, but she was sure that she had missed getting to spend time with the blonde. From the day they had met they had an instant connection and even though they didn't leave on a good note and hadn't seen each other in ages they were slowly making their ways back to that. Even the first time they had run into one another in the park she felt that connection and she could feel it now, it was exhilarating to be near someone who understood you perfectly.

She heard Heather clear her throat, bringing her out of her haze. "Hmm?"

"You alright?" Heather asked, her plate nearly empty.

"Yeah I'm good why?"

Heather shrugged as she finished the last of her dinner. "You looked like you were lost in thought."

Naya shook her head trying to play it off even though she knew Heather wouldn't believe her. "Just tired, work has been so crazy."

"Sometimes even you need a break you know." Naya nodded as she finished eating. "When's that cd of yours coming out?"

Naya laughed as she helped Heather clean up the table. She giggled a little to herself but it came out a little louder than she had expected. "What?" Heather asked her with a goofy smile on her face.

"Nothing, it's just funny that its been so long yet we both jumped back into the same routine."

"Old habits die hard."

"Or not at all."

Heather laughed loudly as she set her plate in the sink. "Touche." The power flickered for a moment but remained off. The rain was still aggressively crashing down against the windows as another bolt of lightning illuminated the room. "I think you should stay the night, if you want to that is." Heather said as they walked back into the living room where both Maurice and Zach were sitting under the coffee table.

"I don't want to impose, especially with him, he's got to eat and all."

Heather shook her head. "I'm sure we can give him some left over chicken or something that's in the fridge and you should know you're not imposing, you never would."

Without hesitation Naya snorted, she could definitely think of a time when she would have been imposing. "Sorry." She whispered. "Didn't mean to do that out loud, foot in mouth."

"That'd be pretty impressive if you could do that." Heather flopped down onto the couch before leaning down to pick up Zach. "Are you scurred my little baby." She said, in a bit of a baby voice. He sat down on her lap for as long as it took Naya to sit down on the couch before he moved and sat down with her.

"What can I say he loves me more than you."

Heather rolled her eyes as she watched Zach curl up in Naya's lap as she started to pet him. "Zachary Heath Morris, I thought you were my cat." She pouted but he didn't move. "Little bastard."

"He has great taste, besides its payback for Maurice cuddling with you at night when you've slept over."

"It was only twice!"

"You've only stayed over twice!" Naya laughed and it was clear any tension that had been in the room after their almost kiss was now completely gone.

Even though the dark storm clouds had hovered above the city all day by the time nightfall came it was pitch black outside. There was no light from the moon or the street lights below with the power still out. Thanks to Heather's battery operated radio and their Iphones they had found out that the city was working to have the power back on and that it should be back on by morning at the latest.

Meaning there were no street lights or traffic signals working so Heather convinced Naya that she was for sure staying the night. They still sat on the couch with their pets, now that Maurice decided the floor was too lonely for him. The candles illuminated the room giving off just enough light so that Heather and Naya could see one another but not much of anything else.

The lack of power meant there was lack of a working air conditioning which in turn meant it was getting increasingly warmer in the apartment. Naya sat up and took off her t-shirt revealing the black tank top she had been wearing underneath it. Even with the minimal light Heather was still captivated by the way Naya's shirt moved up slightly when she took off the top layer. The contour of her abs were amazing, especially with the way the candle light illuminated them.

"What's with the look Hemo?"

Heather shook her head and looked back at Naya. "Oh nothing, it's just getting really warm in here. You'd think the rain would cool it off."

Naya laughed, she had thought that once too but apparently mother nature didn't work that way. "I bet you it's ten times worse out there, wet, hot and sticky are not a good combination."

"What do you say we do?"

"We could talk about the script if you wanted."

Heather shook her head. "No it's your day off and there's plenty of time for that later, how about a movie? I think I have Stick It on my phone."

"Works for me, it's been a really long time since I've watched that." She said as Heather held up a finger as she got up from the couch and maneuvered her way upstairs to get the stand for her phone. Once back downstairs she set the stand on the coffee table and put the phone on it after she moved the table closer. She reached back and grabbed the throw blanket that had been sitting on the back of the couch. "I really don't think you'll need that." Naya laughed.

Without saying a word Heather folded the small blanket up and set it on her lap before patting it. "Come on, we both know you can't watch a movie sitting up like that or your neck will hurt for days. Frankly I don't want your bosses calling and yelling at me for it." Being too tired to argue Naya laid her head down on the blanket made pillow.

Halfway through the movie Naya let out a boisterous laugh. "I forgot how much I love Vanessa, girl is hilarious."

Heather nodded in agreement. "Agreed."

"She is our child after all, remember?" Naya asked as she turned her head slightly so she could look up at Heather who smiled causing Naya to turn her attention back to the small screen on the table.

"Our kids would look way cuter though." It was an old joke of theirs, one that Naya had forgotten about until that moment.

"Charlie would definitely be way cuter."

A half hour later, with the storm only slightly slowing down the movie finished. "Love that movie." Heather said but her statement was only heard by herself. Looking down she smiled at Naya's sleeping form. Her head was still on Heather's lap, her legs a loosely bent at the knee, conforming to the couch. On top of the couch's back rest Zach was fast asleep, and on the floor under the table laid a sleeping Maurice.

Carefully, Heather lifted Naya's head just enough to get the blanket out from underneath it. She gently placed it over Naya's sleeping form being as careful as she could to not wake the woman. Leaning her head back she looked out the window and watched the rain come down. Without thinking her fingers instinctively started to comb through Naya's hair. Not long after that Heather too had fallen asleep as the last of the candles went out.

**To be continued… **

A/N: So sorry that this took longer than I had expected but unfortunately life just would not get out of the way lol. The song I had in mind when Heather and Naya started to dance is Chances by Five For Fighting, if you've never heard I think its amazing.

**Chicavolcom89**: Aww that's so sweet of you, hope you got caught up on your other chapters too, I can't be selfish and keep you all to myself lol

**AnjyBoBanjy**: How could I not? They're perfect for each other.

**evelen29**: Sometimes friends just can't help themselves lol

**there.:** Oddly enough I think I'm okay being mean, at least for now

**M**: I know it's so heartbreaking that they broke up lol

**MarryTheNight89**: I really do, I always have, I just can't help it lol Glad you're loving it.

**Kiwi2410**: If you think that's the best chapter ever, hopefully I can top it sometime soon.

**Ruby-may89**: That's so nice of you to say, glad you're liking the story so much.

**aliTam**: For now more like a yellow, but I promise green will happen soon lol

**michelmyra**: Just make sure you aren't holding anything breakable when you find out I update or I'll feel bad if you break something lol but thank you so much that's an awesome compliment

**bicorn**: I'M GOING TO TAKE IT FROM THE ALL CAPS THAT YOU'RE EXCITED SO I'M GOING TO ANSWER IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE YOU'RE REVIEW MADE ME EXCITED LOL

**icesk8er**: hopefully I didn't make you wait too long…of course it was a fair way, okay maybe not but I'm mean lol

**SelfDiscovery13**: hopefully this is soon enough, sorry for it taking longer than the last updates, you can blame my life lol

**Misscorylynn**: WHAT'S WITH THE CAPS! Haha, just kidding and yeah the unholy trinity is amazing lol

**Blocking Brainwaves**: I can't keep you waiting for too long, that would be really mean lol

**XOXS23**: Thanks, I shall.

**Berry**: Hopefully you were looking forward to this then and I get to make your day.

**LoveEveryone**: Thank you so much, there are some amazing ones out there so that is a true and utter compliment. That's what I was hoping for when I started writing it so I'm glad that its being conveyed.

**Snixx22**: I'm glad you thought so, thanks for the review and I hope this didn't take too long.

**Rainezeik**: Oh you'll find out, I can get them back together if you want? Lol You're the first one to get it I feel like I should give you a prize lol I thought it was a cute play on words so I'm glad you liked it too.

**Mynameischarla**: Thank you so much, I'm glad you love it because it loves you, trust me I asked it lol

**Owtwo**: Heya was always on lol and the mysteries will slowly be unraveled

**Anon**: I'm glad you weren't expecting it, I wanted it to be a little bit of a surprise.

**Frusted**: Hopefully you are still living so that you can read this now and feel better haha

**Darkangel**: Haha thanks, I try… okay not really. Thank you so much and I'll keep writing for at least a little while longer, still some things to be discovered lol

**Mindconfession**: Yes they did, about time, even though it was kind of hard to break them up lol

**CA**: I love your review, does that make us equal? Haha kidding, but thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**YouRock**: Sorry that I couldn't update it as quickly as I wanted too, unfortunately life got in the way and its been a busy past few days. You did it by reading and then put a cherry on top by reviewing so thank you.

**Meg8099**: Sometimes crazy can be a good think lol Thank you so much for saying that, that's incredibly nice of you to say.

**Darkzazi**: Please start breathing again lol


	19. Chapter 19: Knicks and Cold Medicine

**Chapter 19 – Knicks and Cold Medicine**

"Wait you woke up cuddled next to one another on the couch?" Lea asked as her, Dianna and Naya laid out on her roof top patio enjoying the warm weather. Naya was laying the furthest from her, sunglasses on her face as she answered the million questions Dianna and Lea had for her.

"That's what I said."

Dianna was now propped up on her forearms. "Way to wait out the storm Nay." She laughed as she watched Naya to see any sort of reaction but didn't get one.

"So you woke up and what?" Lea pressed, hanging on every word Naya was saying.

Finally Naya sat up, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. "We had coffee then I headed home, Maurice had to eat and I didn't want him eating any more food he shouldn't."

"What a good mom you are." Dianna laughed. "Using that poor sweet innocent dog to get you out of an awkward situation."

"That wasn't awkward, not like it's the first time we've cuddled. What was awkward was the almost…"She trailed off as she caught herself in what she was about to say.

Lea was not practically in her lap. "No, no, almost what Naya Marie?"

"Kiss?" She said sheepishly as she moved her sunglasses back down and laid back.

"What!" The other two both asked.

"Oh it's not like it's the first time its almost happened. It was an in the moment thing, I can't help that she's hot."

Dianna laughed. "So you admit she's hot?" Lea questioned as if she was a lawyer.

"I don't think she's ever disputed that, in fact wasn't that discussed at length a few years ago."

"Shut up." Naya told them both before closing her eyes and continuing to enjoy the weather.

"Oh that that's right, it was. I remember now as if it were yesterday, little miss over there was drunk and came knocking at my door at an ungodly hour in the morning talking about how Heather Elizabeth Morris is the most beautiful woman in the world and that she missed her and her, what was it again?"

Dianna thought for a second just to annoy Naya. "Sparkling blue eyes?"

Lea snapped her fingers. "Right, sparkling blue eyes that reminded her of clear ocean blue California waters at sunrise."

Sitting up Naya looked at the both pointedly even through her glasses. "Fuck you."

"Better save that for Heather." Dianna couldn't contain her laughter as Naya threw a small pillow at her.

"Bow chica wow wow." Lea sang from where she had laid back down, a triumphant smile plastered on her face.

"Whatever you guys its not like that, James and I just broke up."

Dianna and Lea looked at each other and smiled before laying back down. "If you say so."

An hour later after Naya left for work Jenna opened Lea's apartment door. Without waiting for the girl to get comfortable Lea and Dianna shouted out to her. "They almost kissed!"

They had never seen Jenna move so fast as the girl appeared in the living room. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and Naya was all coy about it." Lea smiled.

"Which means she is definitely into her." Jenna set her back down and sat on the arm chair of the couch.

Dianna shook her head, she knew Naya and she had the same feelings as her two counter parts in the room but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. "I know it's weird for me to say this but maybe Naya rebounding, you guys know how she is. Heather really hurt her, as inadvertently as it was she did a real good number and I don't think we can jump to that conclusion too fast. We need to keep a steady pace here and not get ahead of ourselves. At the same time I don't want Heather to be her rebound."

"Fate Dianna, fate. I've been saying it since before day 1." Lea stated as if it was a matter of fact.

"Who cares, they almost kissed, our plan aside that's awesome news because Heather is so obviously into her." Jenna said as Dianna and Lea nodded happily.

Heather was running through the park, hair pulled back into a pony tail, earbuds blasting the sound of Gotye through her eyes when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Slowing down before coming to a complete stop, she took a moment to catch her breath. Looking down at her phone she couldn't help but smile at the caller id. _Naya Rivera. _

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello yourself gorgeous." Heather smiled, Naya was definitely being a flirt and she loved it.

Heather moved out of the way of other people and stood by one of the benches that lined the path. "To what do I owe this honour?"

She heard Naya laugh on the other end of the line and regardless of the bustle around her she thought it was the single best thing she had ever heard. "I scored a pair of Knicks tickets for tomorrow nights game. I could use a hot date, you interested?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know that much about basketball but it sounds like fun." There it was again, the sound of Naya's laughing. Only this time it caused butterflies to rise up in Heather's stomach.

"That makes two of us, I thought it would be nice for you to get out and see the town though. Experience New York like a New Yorker."

"And I do that by going to a basketball game?"

"It's playoffs, and it comes with at least one free beer, maybe two if you're lucky, so what do you say?"

"I'm in."

Heather could almost hear Naya smile over the phone. "Awesome, I have to work that night but I'll meet you outside Madison Square Garden, west entrance, say 7 o clock?"

"See you then."

"Oh and Hemo?"

"Ya?"

"You look good today." Without thinking about it Heather started to look around and that's when she spotted her at the other end of the path. She could see her smile even from a distance and the cute little wave she gave her as she kept walking could have made her heart melt. With that she heard the phone click before looking at the screen and putting it back into her pocket.

"So do you." She whispered to no one but herself as she put her earbuds back in. She couldn't have been more excited, not only had Naya called her but the woman was starting to flirt with her again and nothing was better than a flirty Naya.

Heather stood outside the west entrance of Madison Square Gardens just as 7 o'clock hit. She looked around but didn't see Naya. It wasn't like the girl to be late but she figured the girl had gotten stuck at work. Ten minutes later she saw dark brown locks blowing near perfectly in the wind the woman emerged from the subway steps across the street. Heather felt her heart start to beat rapidly as she took in the sight of Naya walking across the street smiling at her. She had certainly missed her and everyday that she spent with her seemed to put an exclamation on just how much.

"Hey sorry I'm late, missed the first train." Naya leaned in and gave Heather a one armed hug as she adjusted her purse on her other arm. "You ready?" She asked as looked in her purse, pulling out the tickets.

"Let's do it."

Once inside they looked for their seats as Heather took in her surroundings. Naya seemed so comfortable amongst the large crowd that didn't seem to notice or care who she was. It was only when Naya linked her arm through Heathers that the blonde snapped back to reality and followed Naya down the steps. They weren't quite floor seats but they were close enough. The atmosphere was already electric, the crowd was filled with a mixture of blue and orange jerseys.

"Where's your jersey Nay?" Heather leaned over asked.

Naya laughed as she took her jacket off. "I might live in New York but I will forever be a Lakers fan."

As the game went on Heather couldn't help but laugh at Naya yelling at the players as if she actually knew what was going on. One thing they had both always had in common was their lack of sports knowledge so Heather found it cute that Naya seemed to know what she was yelling about.

"What's with the yelling?"

Naya laughed with as she put her hand up to call the guy with the ice cream over towards them. She got two and handed one to Heather before she answered. "I don't know James always yelled at the game so I picked up a few things. Mostly, it's a lot of fun to yell at them, gets out some aggression." She opened her ice cream wrapper and started to eat it, managing it to get some on her upper lip. "Trust me, next half when the ref makes a call and everyone else starts yelling, join them, its fun." She said as she turned towards Heather who looked at her as if she was a cute puppy at the pet store. "What?"

"You have ice cream on your lip." She tried to show her wear but Naya kept missing so without giving it much thought Heather reached her hand over and softly wiped it off with her thumb.

"Thanks." Naya smiled, unable to look away from Heather.

It wasn't until someone taped them and pointed up at the big screen did they break their stare to look up. Both girls couldn't help but laugh as they saw themselves on the jumbotron, a heart frame around their heads. The crowd cheered and hollered for them to kiss and kiss me by the cranberries played. Finally the camera moved to someone else both girls cheeks red from embarrassment and laughing. Just as they thought they were in the clear the camera was back on them. Shrugging Naya moved her head to the side and pointed at her cheek. Without hesitating Heather leaned over and placed a really light kiss on Naya's cheek, where the girl had just pointed.

Unbeknownst to Heather the minute Naya felt the blondes lip on her skin her heart sped up, her palms got a little sweaty and she felt as though the room temperature had sky rocketed but she kept her cool.

Heather had had somewhat of the same reaction except all she could think about was really kissing Naya. They had come so close so many times, and she couldn't but think that this was yet another sign of fate that it was meant to be, eventually.

Once the game was done the two women made their way through the happy crowd of pleased Knicks fans. "Want to grab something to eat?" Heather asked as they stepped outside into the warm night air.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

Heather thought for a minute before deciding. "Mexican for sure, I'd kill for a burrito right now."

Naya laughed as she nodded her head towards the subway station. "I know just the place."

Not to long after they boarded the train Naya pulled Heather out the trains doors and led her upstairs. "Why are we in Brooklyn?" Heather asked once she saw the sign.

"You said you wanted burritos so you get the best burritos in the city."

After a ten minute walk Naya held the door open so that Heather could walk inside the small restaurant. "It smells amazing in here." Heather whispered in Naya's ear who smiled.

It didn't take Heather long to decide what she wanted. The two women sat a table in the corner of the restaurant eating, and a beer to wash it down.

"How did you find this place?"

"She stumbled across it one day and I haven't been able to get rid of her since." The owner, Carlos, said as he walked over and gave Naya a hug.

Naya nodded, agreeing with Carlos' story. "True, but I am your best customer so I wouldn't complain if I were you." Carlos looked at Heather and then back at Naya. "Oh right sorry, Carlos this is Heather, we used to work together."

"I remember, Brittany right?" He questioned.

"That would be correct, this place is amazing by the way."

"Thank you, hopefully I'll see you both soon, I need to get back to the kitchen though. Have a great rest of your night, and Naya stop being a stranger." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Two hours later they found themselves back in Manhattan. "New York really suits you." Heather said softly as they continued walking.

"You seem to be gelling pretty well with it yourself."

"I don't mind it, and the company is pretty good." She winked at Naya before nudging her with her shoulder.

Naya grinned from ear to ear and linked arms with Heather. "It is pretty good. Anyways, tell me about your love life, we live in Manhattan after all."

"Non-existent. I do have a bit of a crush on someone, but I don't know we'll see what happens I guess. I'm just trying to live my life, I spent enough time living it for someone else."

"About time, that's the way it should always be, I'm glad that you're happy with where you are and for the record I'm happy for you." Heather looked up at the buildings they were passing and she couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

Heather pointed up at the Waldorf Astoria. "When Ashley and I first came to town I was standing just inside those doors and I saw you walk by and now here we are. Ashley thought I was crazy, that I was never going to run into you in a city this big yet time and time again I seem to do just that." She paused and looked over at Naya who was now looking at her. "You're my best friend."

Before Naya could respond her phone started to ring. It might have been two in the morning but apparently that wasn't something to stop the person that was calling. Looking down at her phone Naya sighed. "I am so sorry but I have to take this, it's my sister." Heather nodded, that would explain the late call with it only being 11 p.m. in L.A.

"I had an awesome time tonight…" Heather started to say but was stopped when Naya held her finger up. Instead of letting her walk away she linked their arm once again and continued their walk.

Twenty minutes later they were outside Naya's door. "My sister said hi and bye."

"Tell her I said hi the next time you talk to her."

Naya nodded. "Will do. Thanks for coming out tonight, I missed our hang outs."

"Anytime." They leaned in and hugged before Naya pulled away and headed up her front steps. As she was unlocking her door she looked back and Heather couldn't help but smile.

"Did you want to spend the night? I know you're not to far away but its late and if you're as exhausted as I am, you don't want to make that walk."

Without saying a word, Heather simply continued to smile as she walked up the stairs. They were finally falling back into their old routine and unbeknownst to them they weren't the only ones who had just witnessed their routine being put back into place. From just inside her place Dianna smiled triumphantly to herself. Their plan was definitely working.

Once inside Naya let Maurice out before leading Heather upstairs. She got her some clothes to change before leaving her alone to go back downstairs. A couple minutes later Heather walked back downstairs into the living room. She hadn't really taken the time before to look around the room but a certain picture caught her attention on one of the bookshelves. Walking towards it she picked up the frame and studied it.

"That was a good night." She heard Naya say from behind her. "Maxim always throws a good party, and we looked pretty smokin'." Heather set the picture back down and sat down on the couch. Naya sat down next to her and handed her the remote. "You choose. Maurice." She called out but she mumbled it slightly since she was so tired.

"Yeah?" Heather said looking over at her.

Naya laughed as Maurice ran into the room. "I wasn't calling you, I was calling him ya goof."

"Oh I was wondering, because it sounded like you said Morris and I'm sitting right here." It was the first time that Heather realized just how similar the two names sounded.

**One Week Later **

"Hey Jen, what's up?" Naya asked as she answered her phone as she was walking home from work

"I was wondering if you've heard from Heather, we were supposed to do coffee the other day but she said she was sick with a cold and I haven't heard from her since."

"No I haven't heard from her in a few days." Naya said as she walked into her front door.

She heard Jenna sigh on the other end of the line. "I'm at work so do you think you could possibly check in on her?"

"Yeah absolutely, I'll head over to her place in a few."

"Thanks Nay."

"No problem, I'll call you later and let you know how she is." With that she hung up the phone and headed upstairs to get changed.

**Heather's Apartment **

Naya knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing. She knocked again. Nothing. Taking a chance she twisted the doorknob, sure enough it was unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open and moved inside. She heard the tv playing in the living room and so she figured that'd be a good place to start.

"Hemo?" She asked, so that if Heather was here she'd know who was wandering about her house.

"Hi." She sniffled as Naya walked into the room.

Heather was sprawled out on her couch, blanket pulled up to her chin with Zach sitting on the back of the couch looking over her. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy, and she looked tired beyond on belief. Without asking how she was feeling Naya set the bag she was carrying on the table and sat down next to it. She reached her hand out and touched the back of it to Heather's forehead. "You are burning up." Heather nodded as she closed her eyes at Naya's touch.

"Doctor said it's the flu."

"Seems to be that way." Naya said as she stood up. "I'm going to get you a glass of water and I'll be right back."

No sooner had she gotten up, Naya returned and sat back down on the coffee table facing Heather. "Can I get you anything?"

Heather shook her head. "I don't want you to get sick too."

"My immune system is a beast, so don't worry about me." Heather nodded and Naya knew that she was really sick, if her looks and the sound of her hadn't been proof enough Heather not arguing was another sign.

"What brings you by?"

Naya smiled as she put a cold compress on Heather's forehead. "Jenna called and asked me to check in on you, she said you weren't feeling well." As the words came out of her mouth Heather coughed, bringing her hands up to cover so almost as quickly as the couch had started.

"What's in the bag?"

Naya wiggled her eyebrows and reached for the bag that was sitting next to her. "Magazines, some green tea," she set the contents on the table before reaching back into the bag, "medication to help with the symptoms and help you sleep, and a cute little stuffed bunny." She left everything on the table except for the bunny that she handed to Heather.

"You didn't have to Nay."

"I know, I wanted to. You might not get sick often but when you do I know how hard it hits you, there's some soup in there too but we'll deal with that later." She moved off the table, lifted Heather's legs and sat down on the couch placing the blondes legs back down covering her own. "What are we watching?"

"Laff a lympics." Heather said, turning her attention back to the tv.

"You and your cartoons when your sick, lucky for you I love me some old school cartoons."

After the second episode, Heather looked over at Naya. "You really don't have to stay you know."

Naya nodded as she rubbing up and down Heather's leg. "I know, I want too, you need someone to take care of you for once. I'm staying for as long as you need me too, unless you want me to go."

"No!" Heather said with a little more force than she intended but her reply only made Naya smile a little more. "I want you to stay."

"Then I will stay." There was silence as Heather laid her head back down on her pillow, her eyes were closed but Naya could tell that she wasn't intending on sleeping. "Want to know a secret?" She watched Heather's head move up and down ever so slightly. "I named Maurice after you, I missed my best friend, not having you in my life didn't feel right, a piece of me was missing. The day I saw him I was having a rough day, I was exhausted and not used to the New York lifestyle. I called you that day, I don't remember why I just remember my fingers instinctively dialing the numbers. It went right to voicemail and I heard you and Taylor on the machine and I guess it all just really hit me. That's where Maurice came from, I thought it was close enough so that it wouldn't be too weird and people wouldn't figure it out but Lea and Dianna are smarter than I give them credit for."

At this point Naya hadn't realized that Heather had open her eyes to look at her so when she looked over at the other woman she wasn't sure what to do next. "I was mad at you Heather but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you because I did."

Using all the strength she had Heather sat up and wrapped her arms around Naya's neck. Naya held her close as the blonde rested her head on the shorter girls shoulder. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and we can continue our laff a lympics marathon." Heather nodded as she slowly let go of Naya and laid back down. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"I won't." Heather said weakly as Naya got up and headed into the kitchen.

Later that night Naya helped Heather upstairs and into bed. She tucked her and made sure she was comfortable before moving back towards the door. "Please stay." Heather's voice was so weak and vulnerable that it caught Naya off guard. Snapping back to reality Naya nodded, turned off the light and climbed into Heather's bed. It didn't take long for Heather to roll over and rest her head on Naya's chest. "Thank you for coming to check on me and telling me about Maurice."

Without answering verbally Naya began to run her fingers through Heather's hair. It didn't take long for Heather fall asleep after that, leaving Naya to lay awake thinking about how she really felt about the girl that was currently lying in her arms.


	20. Chapter 20: Coughing & Road Trips

**A/N: Once again you have all stunned me with your kind words, I really can't thank you enough for all the reviews and for reading. Sorry this took longer than I wanted it too, as much as I want too focus on writing this, duty calls. The link below is the house that sort of inspired this chapter so if you want to, give it a look. Hope you all like this chapter, it wasn't what I had originally intended but it seemed to work so I kept it. **

.com/post/3462070942/connecticut-family-beach-house#bw

**Chapter 20 – Coughing and Celebratory Road Trips **

The next morning Heather woke up feeling slightly better, and at this point any sort of improvement was much appreciated. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around her room, thoughts of the night before coming back to her. Naya showing up and taking care of her then staying to cuddle, sick or not her night had definitely gotten better. As her hand moved along her satin sheets she realized that a certain body was missing. Opening her eyes her worst fear rushed over her, that she had dreamt the whole thing. Then without missing another beat Naya walked back into the room and crawled back under the covers.

"Morning sunshine. How ya feeling?" Naya asked as she brought the back of her hand up to Heather's forehead. "Still got a bit of a fever."

"Little better." Heather smiled as she moved over and cuddled into Naya's side.

"Someone is a cuddle monster this morning. Did you want me to make you something to eat?" Heather shook her head before laying it down on Naya's shoulder.

"Thank you for staying."

Naya smiled as she gently rubbed Heather's back. "I wouldn't up and leave when you're sick. What kind of friend would that make me?" Naya laughed. "Get some more rest, I'll be right here." She felt Heather nod her head slightly. A few minutes later when she looked back down Heather was fast asleep. Reaching over she grabbed her phone and sent a text to Dianna asking her to walk Maurice when she took Arthur out.

When Heather awoke again she felt the warm body beneath her. As she opened her eyes she smiled and looked up noticing that Naya too had fallen asleep. She didn't have the energy to try and get up yet or move away so she stayed and listened to the rise and fall of Naya's chest. She glanced around her room without lifting her head and in that moment she realized that this is what she had always wanted.

Her heart had wanted Naya since the moment they met, her first day on set so many years before. It took so long for her head to figure out what her heart truly desired that she hoped it wasn't too late. In that moment she didn't want Naya to wake up because she knew reality would set in and at some point Naya would have to leave again.

Mornings have haunted her ever since Naya had left her house that fateful morning. To this day she hadn't forgiven herself for not chasing Naya's Range Rover down, even in her bare feet. She contemplated how things might have been different if she had but as she laid there now listening to the sound of Naya's breathing it suddenly didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that they had somehow found their way back to one another and for the first time Heather contemplated on whether or not Ashley had been right all along. Maybe the reason she had chosen New York was solely about Naya and not about the writing. Her heart was in New York and the only one who really knew that wasn't a person at all, it was fate.

**Two Weeks Later**

Naya walked into the small coffee shop at around 10 pm but instead of ordering her favourite she opted for a small green tea in hopes it would help relax her so she could get to sleep. She let out a small yawn, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she walked over to the small table to get a lid for her cup. She was so tired that she hadn't taken a moment to take a look around the café like she normally did.

"You should get some sleep you know, hate to break it to you but even you need sleep wonder woman." She felt the warm breath tickle her ear as the person whose voice she had just heard leaned around her to grab the honey.

"Believe me, I'm about to go home and crash, hopefully." She finished putting the lid on her drink before she turned around as the other person turned and walked back to their seat that was right next to the table. Naya smiled at the open lap top on the table. "I take it you're feeling better if you're up and writing?"

Heather smiled as she watched Naya lean against the table, eye lids heavy from exhaustion. "I'm feeling much better, I had this one friend come over and take care of me so it must have been the chicken soup she brought me. I just realized I never thanked her either." She looked up and gave Naya her classic smile. "Thank you, it really did mean a lot."

Naya giggled slightly. "Except you have thanked me, about ten times."

Heather shook her head, pouring the honey into her tea. "Those were text messages, they don't count. Except I think my writing caught whatever I had because I can't seem to write to save my life and I have a meeting with some execs in a week."

"Writers block?"

Heather nodded as she stared at the screen with a blank expression. "I've tried everything, going for a walk, a jog, watching movies, closing my eyes and visualizing but nothing seems to help.

"Sometimes its just your work space, when you're used to working in a certain area, you get to comfortable so your brain gets cozy and doesn't think as outside the box. At least that's what happens to me."

Thinking for minute Heather realized that Naya might be right, her brain just wasn't as into it because every time she sat down to write she started doing something else. "My apartment used to be so good for writing and now, it doesn't work and neither does this place. Maybe I'll try the library and hopefully that will turn out better."

It was Naya's turn to shake her head. "You could always write at my place if you want. Maurice is great company for writing, and I'm never there so it'd be quiet and you wouldn't be as distracted."

"I couldn't impose like that Nay."

"You aren't imposing, I'm offering, come on, it's late-ish you can finish at my place. I'll even let you open your very own bottle of wine." Heather decided that she wasn't going to argue she was just going to get up and go with the flow. If she could be close to Naya then she'd take it. "Plus if you really can't figure it out, Di and I will be around."

When Naya opened her front door, Maurice ran towards her excitedly. After rubbing against Naya's leg he realized that someone else was with her and ran over to Heather who immediately started to pet him as she always did.

"Make yourself at home, if you need anything you know where the kitchen is. I'm going to go open that bottle of wine for you and I'm going to have a beer while I catch up on my shows." Heather nodded as Naya walked down the hall and into her kitchen.

The two friends spent the night Naya falling asleep on the couch while catching up on missed shows and Heather falling asleep with her head on Naya's desk upstairs in the office. It was Maurice who unintentionally woke Naya up at about 4 am when he got up from the floor and hit her hand. Yawning as she stretched she looked around before remembering what she was doing before falling asleep. Making her way upstairs she changed into her pajamas. Just as she was about to go to bed she noticed the light on down the hall in the office. Shaking her head she opened the door to give Heather hell for staying up so late when she saw blonde hair sprawled out on the cherry wood of her desk, Heather's head in her arms.

Walking over to the blonde Naya gently rubbed her shoulders, letting out a small laugh when she sat up quickly. "What time is it?" She asked groggily as she looked around the room.

"About 4, I think its time for you to get some sleep, take the guest room, I think Maurice is already in there." Naya smiled as she moved back so that Heather could get up.

Two hours later Heather woke up when she thought she heard a scream. She sat up in bed momentarily and listened but the house was silent. She figured she was dreaming so she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. No sooner had she closed her eyes did she hear a scream. Jumping from her bed without thinking about the fact that she was only wearing a tank top and boy short underwear she ran into Naya's room. Maurice was sitting on the floor beside Naya's bed as she tossed around. Heather didn't remember Naya ever having nightmares but she did remember that she had told her once that when she was younger she used to get night terrors. Heather lightly rubbed Naya's back trying to wake her and when that didn't work she rubbed a little harder. "Nay, nay wake up." A couple seconds later Naya stirred and woke with a gasp. She was breathing heavily as her eyes took in the comfortable surroundings of her room. As she turned over she looked up into worried blue eyes. "You okay?" Heather asked as she sat down on the bed next to Naya's legs, one arm resting on the other side of Naya's legs. Her other hand reached up and brushed the hair out of Naya's face.

Naya simply nodded her head as her breathing returned to normal. They sat like that for a couple minutes, neither saying a word. "Thank you for waking me, James used to but obviously he isn't here." She let out a shaky laugh. "Thanks again." Heather nodded.

"Anytime, how long have you been having nightmares for?"

"Since I moved to New York." It was the most answer Naya could give her. "The truth was that they had come back ever since her and Heather had started fighting so many years before. She wasn't sure why but she figured that she felt so comfortable around Heather that the nightmares had subsided while she was around. Once she left L.A. and Heather they started again. It was never something serious, more of an annoyance, but it left her sleepless some nights all the same. "I'm alright now." Through the dim light she saw Heather smile and get up. Instinctively she reached for the blondes hand. Their fingers grazed causing Heather to turn around. "Stay, please." That was all it took for Heather to move around to the other side of the bed and climb under the covers.

Looking around she spotted the remote on the bedside table. She hoped that things hadn't changed and that Naya still charged her ipod in the stereo when she went to bed. As the blue light turned on across the room Heather smiled when she saw that, indeed the ipod was in its docking station. Getting up and making her way towards the light Heather quickly found what she was looking for. Making her way back to bed and under the covers she pressed play and let the soft music fill the room. Naya rolled over onto her side causing Heather to do the same. "Even though the moment passed me by, I still can't turn away. Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose get tossed along the way, letters that you never meant to send get lost and thrown away." She sang softly as she saw Naya's body relax. Not long after that they both fell back to sleep.

Over the next week Heather found herself at Naya's more often then she was home. For whatever reason Naya's office had become her writing zone and Naya's bed had become her own. If it wasn't for Zach she wasn't sure that she would have gone home at all.

It was finally the day she had been dreading, the day she met with the film execs to see if anyone was interested in buying it. She had left Naya's early that morning to go home to shower and get ready. It wasn't until she was getting dressed that she realized she had left the final copy of the script in Naya's office. Looking at her watch she figured she had enough time to run over there, grab it and make the meeting with a few minutes to spare, it would just mean that she would have to go without a coffee.

Later that afternoon Naya was lying comfortably on the couch when the door bell rang. She automatically ruled out Dianna and Lea because those two always walked right in but she wasn't expecting company. Throwing the blanket onto the back of the couch she made her way to the door. She stretched before opening and was pleasantly surprised to see Heather standing in front of her. Then it hit her. "Oh my god, how did the meeting go?"

Heather grinned from ear to ear before picking Naya up and spinning her around in the doorway. "They want to buy it, it could potentially be an actual movie!"

"That's awesome, I'm so excited for you." Naya said once Heather put her down.

"They want me to have as much control of it as I want. Which means I definitely want to find locations, it needs to be perfect and I just don't trust anyone else to do it. I can't wait to start working on that and fixing everything up. My dream is coming true and its because of you." Heather shook her head at herself. "That wasn't supposed to rhyme I'm just so happy and excited, is Di home, I need to tell her too."

Naya shook her head. "No she's away I'm dog sitting Arthur while she's gone. Actually, do you want to go somewhere and celebrate? We can bring the dogs, be there by tonight and stay til morning?"

"Really, a road trip?" Naya nodded. "We haven't been on one of those in forever."

"I know, we can call it a celebratory road trip with a little work mixed in."

"How about I meet you outside your building in an hour?" Heather nodded excitedly.

"Sounds good to me." She started to walk down the steps, getting to the sidewalk she hailed a cab.

"I'm proud of you." Naya said just before Heather got into the cab causing the girl to turn around and smile before getting in.

An hour later Heather waited just inside the lobby doors when she saw a red range rover pull up. She suspected that it was later and her suspicions turned out to be right when a second later her phone vibrated telling her she had a new message. _Here._ Was all it said, but that's all it needed to say as Naya walked out the doors.

"Have fun with Ms. Rivera." The doorman said to her causing her to wonder how he knew who was waiting for her inside the SUV.

"You ready?" Naya asked as Heather got in. Heather nodded in response as she set her back in the back next to Arthur and put on her seatbelt. "Ever been to Connecticut Hemo?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Well we're about to change that."

By late evening with the sun setting Naya pulled up to a long narrow driveway. Turning in Heather was excited to see where she had been taken. When they got close enough to see the house Heather's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Naya how much is this place to rent, its incredible." She said of the three story beach house that sat in front of her. Naya just shrugged as she got out of the car and opened the backdoor for Maurice to get out while she picked up Arthur.

"Can you grab my back for me please?" Heather nodded as she got both their bags. By the time she made her way to the front door Naya already had it opened and the dogs were running around inside. "Come on in. I take it you want the grand tour?" Naya said as she closed the door and moved into the house behind Heather who was looking around wide eyed.

Heather moved through first floor before walking up the stairs. She moved through the kitchen towards the back window in the living room. The moon was rising as the light faded with the sun. The view was amazing, she had never really seen the sun set over water before and she had to admit that this was perfect. A moment later she saw Naya stand next to her out of the corner of her eye. "Seriously how much did this place cost?"

"Doesn't matter we're celebrating tonight and you deserved the vacation."

"Nay, come on, how much."

Naya laughed as she moved back and sat down on the couch. "About 1.3 but that was three years ago so with inflation who knows."

"Wait 1.3? As in million? For the weekend?"

"No, you goof. I bought this place a couple years ago, James and I vacationed here and it was for sale. I fell in love with the place and thought it was a good investment." Heather looked around and suddenly noticed the small finishing touches. The pictures on the wall, the wooden floors, it was all very Naya. "I don't normally bring anyone here, its kind of my get away place when the world seems so crazy. I can't always jump on a plane and fly home to L.A and be near the water so this is my substitute. I also thought it might be a nice place for one of the houses in your script." She said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Beer or wine?"

"Wine." Heather answered as she sat on the stool in the kitchen. "You're right it would be perfect for that."

Naya nodded as she handed Heather a glass of wine. "I thought you might think so."

"There's something I need to ask you." Heather said, wanting to get this out of the way. Naya sipped on her wine and waited for Heather to continue. "I want you to be apart of the writing process and the movie in any capacity you want to. You helped make it what it is and I really couldn't have done it without you. I know you're busy with the show and recording so whenever you have the time but if you don't want too I totally understand."

Setting her wine glass down Naya smiled at her friend. "I will help with whatever you need. I always gots time for you Hemo."

Two hours and the bottle of wine later Naya made her way upstairs. "So this is the bedroom." She said as she turned the light on causing Heather to walk straight towards the glass window before turning around and looking at the bed.

"You walk up to this view in the morning?" Naya nodded. "I'd say this place was worth every penny then."

"Make yourself comfortable and don't wake up too early to see the sunrise you're on a mini vacation remember."

As Naya started to make her way downstairs Heather stopped her. "Wait, I can't take your bedroom."

"You can and you will, the guest room isn't finished yet and I've woken up to that view before."

"If the guest room isn't done where are you sleeping?"

"The couch, and its not a big deal, I've slept on it before, it's comfy."

Heather shook her head. "We can share." She said softly. "Not like we haven't shared a bed before." Her comment made both of them laugh.

"Guess that's true." Heather smiled triumphantly knowing that she had won.

The next morning Naya wasn't in bed when Heather woke up. Looking at the clock she saw that it was only 8 o'clock and the sky was somewhat overcast. Getting out of bed she stretched her limbs out as she looked out the large window. She watched the waves crash into shore before movement on the beach caught her eye. Looking away from the water she saw Naya running around on the beach with both dogs. She had to admit that the more time she spent with Naya the more she realized that she was falling in love all over again. Except this time she wasn't so sure that Naya felt the same way. She still felt that the girl was holding back and in some ways she guessed she was too.

Shaking the thought from her mind she turned her attention back to the room. It was beautiful last night but without the alcoholic buzz it was absolutely stunning. After a few minutes and the sound of her stomach grumbling Heather decided to make her way down the spiral staircase towards the kitchen. By the time she got there she heard Naya and the dogs making their way up the steps. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" She asked happily, a radiant smile on her face.

"Good, you? No nightmares?"

Naya shook her head. "Nope no nightmares, your ugly mug must have scared them away."

"Always so charming Rivera." Naya winked at.

"I'm going to hope in the shower, help yourself to, well cereal. It's clearly been a little while since I've been here."

Heather nodded as she watched Naya walk away. After pouring herself a bowl of lucky charms she moved into the living room and sat down as she turned on the tv. It was then that a picture on the mantle caught her eye, rather it was Naya's smile in the picture that caught her eye. Setting her bowl on the table she got up and moved towards the picture. She studied it closely for a couple minutes, something about it was so familiar. Naya and Maurice sat cuddling on Naya's couch in front of a large window, except the room wasn't from Naya's house it looked eerily similar to Heather's apartment.

**To be continued… **


	21. Chapter 21: Hampton's Kind of Weekend

**Chapter 21 – Hamptons Kind of Weekend **

The car ride home was quiet, Naya seemed exhausted from the rainy weather but she had promised to bring Heather back when it was nice out. Meanwhile Heather couldn't help but think about the picture she had found on the mantle. It was now permanently engrained in her brain, the way Naya's hair flowed down her shoulders and how happy she looked but mostly the fact that the apartment she was in looked eerily similar to the one she was now living in.

Heather was pretty sure that when Naya started singing softly with the radio she thought Heather was asleep. She opened her eyes and watched as Naya sang softly, wondering what it was that was going on with that picture. The only thing she was certain of was that she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey you're awake." Naya said as she looked over at the blonde sitting next to her.

"Mhmm." She answered. _Busted. _She thought to herself as she stretched out a little bit.

"Good because we're almost home." Heather nodded, apparently she was more tired than she had thought. All she wanted to do was ask Naya about the picture but she had no idea how to bring it up or what she would do with any information she got from asking.

Heather found herself sitting on her coach looking out the window in her apartment after Naya had dropped her off. She stood up and paced back and forth, going from the couch to the window and back again. "What is she hiding?" She looked down and asked Zach who looked up at her as if she should know he wasn't going to answer. "She's just so damn guarded." Zach continued to look up at her before letting out a soft meow and walking away. "Take it you still blame me, thanks for all the help." She leaned her forearm against the window before leaning her forehead on it. "Guess you're right though I did hurt her pretty bad, except I still don't know why it hurt that bad, hopefully time will tell."

A few days later Naya walked into the coffee shop by her house and ordered her normal. When she got her coffee she scanned the crowd as she put the lid on her cup. After not seeing who see was looking for she turned to leave, she was looking forward to a nice walk through the park after a long day of work. She figured a walk would do her body and her mind some good. She was so focused on her own thoughts that she didn't realize the person she had been looking for had been standing inline behind her.

"Hey." Heather stopped as she realized who had just walked by her no response. "Hey." She said a little louder with no luck. Grabbing a lid she quickly ran out of the building and down the street after her friend. "Hey." She said once again, this time nudging Naya's arm.

Naya pulled the headphones out of her ears and smiled as she stopped walking and turned to face Heather. "Hi."

"Take it you didn't find what you were looking for in there." Heather said as she nodded her head in the direction of the café.

"Actually, I just did." Naya smiled and Heather was pretty sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest. It was moments like these, warm summer nights with a buzz in the air that made her realize that the little things in life were what really mattered at the end of the day. Regardless of what Naya was hiding or not telling her, simply seeing the girl smile made her happy.

"Really?" Heather asked taking a sip of her coffee.

Naya nodded and kept walking. "Walk with me." It wasn't a question but a gentle statement that made Heather's legs start to move again without her really telling them too.

They fell into a silent walk, both sipping on their coffees and taking in the nice weather. All the trees had now fully bloomed and it made the park look more beautiful than Heather remembered it being the last time she had seen it like this, when they filmed Glee there so many years before. "What are you doing for the fourth? Going home to spend time with your family?" Naya asked as they continued their slow peaceful pace.

Heather shook her head. "No, I think I'm just going to stay home, work on the script a little bit, start to plan things out a little more. How about you? How's work and everything?"

"Officially wrap the season tomorrow so then I have time off to record, fingers crossed, and I have a small role in a new movie but its nothing to strenuous. As for the fourth the girls and I have a tradition, we rent a house in the Hamptons and party as if we were still in high school."

"Oh really?" Naya nodded with a mischievous grin on her face. "Who all is going?"

"Right now, me, Lea, Di, and Blake. Usually the boys come too but with James is still in L.A. and Tyler wasn't really into coming since he's so nervous around Di. We figured we'd make it a girls weekend, there's always nice things to look at up there anyways." Naya stopped and looked around before looking at Heather. "You should come, if you want to that it is. We'd all love to have you up there, you can't spend the fourth alone. There's fireworks, boat rides and alcohol. Not always in that order though but it is nice to get away." Heather laughed slightly as they reached the fork in path. "What?"

"It's cute when you ramble, let me see what I can do with my schedule, you sort of had me at fireworks."

Naya giggled and Heather was barely able to contain herself and not pull the girl into a hug. She had really missed the cute, fun, loveable, dorky Naya that she had grown to love when they had first met. "Awesome, just call and let me know and have a safe walk home."

"You too." They both smiled at one another before going their separate ways.

**Naya's House – Three Days Later **

Heather walked up to Naya's door and rang the doorbell while managing to juggle to cups on coffee in her other hand. She waited a few minutes before ringing the door bell again with no answer. She probably should have called Naya before she stopped by but she figured she was close so she might as well have stopped by.

"Hey Hemo, take it your looking for Nay." She turned around and smiled at Dianna who was walking out of her door.

Heather laughed sheepishly. "Busted."

"Yeah, you are because you never visit me with coffee." Heather shrugged. "Well come on, I'll take you to her."

"Where is she?" Heather asked as she walked down the steps to meet Dianna on the sidewalk.

Dianna pulled her sunglasses down from where they were perched on top of her head. "In the studio recording." Heather stopped walking and it took a few steps for Dianna to notice. "What?"

"I don't want to bother her if she's working."

"Trust me it's fine, plus its cool to watch. You know what being in a studio is like or have you forgotten."

"I just don't want to impose is all, I know her music is personal."

Dianna shook her head and kept walking causing Heather to have to jog slightly to catch back up with her. "Plus we need to discuss car arrangements and such for tomorrow."

"Fine but if she gives me that look, I'm leaving."

"Deal." Dianna nodded as if that was what made their conversation final.

**Studio **

When Heather and Dianna walked into the building Heather couldn't help but try and take it everything about the place. It was small but comfortable, something she figured was important when people were recording and pouring their hearts into their music.

"This way." Dianna ushered her into a room and soon as she walked in she couldn't help but notice Naya standing in the booth.

"Try that one again Nay, from the top I think you almost had it that time."

Heather and Dianna sat down on the couch as quietly as they could so that they didn't disturb anyone.

"Out of all of the places, in this little town, yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down. I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't to red, since we've been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head. Sooo. Why you wanna show up in a old t-shirt that I love, why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good. Don't know what you were doing thinking you were doing moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued, why you gotta, why you wanna make me keep wanting you."

Heather was blown away by how amazing Naya sounded. She had always sounded amazing but something about her was different. Sure she had heard her sing around the house and at karaoke but to hear her now, in her element was something special. As she watched Naya continue to sing all she could think about was that she had missed the opportunity so many years ago to hear and experience this side of Naya.

Naya took off the headphones she was wearing and set them down before stepping out of the booth. "Hey guys, I didn't see you come in." She said as she walked towards where Dianna and Heather were sitting on the couch. "This is a nice surprise." She said as she looked at Heather who handed her the coffee she had been holding. "Have I told you lately that you're my favourite?"

"I'm sitting right here you know?" Dianna stated throwing her arms up in the air.

"You didn't bring me coffee but since you're here, do me a favour and get in the booth?" Naya smiled as cheesy as she could.

"Why?"

Naya continued to smile as Dianna got up. "I have an idea, there is a reason why I asked you to come down here."

"I thought it was because you loved my company?" Naya shook her head as Dianna stepped into the booth. Naya leaned down and gave Heather a small hug before moving over to the sound board. She pushed a small button that allowed Dianna to hear her. "Listen to the chorus and do that thing you were doing the other day, with the background vocals."

Dianna looked puzzled for a moment as she tried to recall what she had done. "Oh that, okay got it."

As Naya led Dianna through what she wanted her to Heather sat back in her chair and observed her friends at work. It was a process she had always wanted to know more about and getting to watch Naya do something she loved so much was amazing. It wasn't until Naya got back in the booth and started laying down more vocals that Heather started listening to the words. She didn't want to assume that they were about her but she couldn't help but dream. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard Dianna sit back down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Heather shook her head. "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing just enjoying the music is all." Dianna smirked and nodded and Heather was pretty sure that Dianna knew exactly what she was thinking about. She definitely had to learn to be more of a ninja with her feelings.

"She's awesome isn't she?" The producer turned around and asked them. Both girls nodded as Naya came out of the booth to listen to what they had just done.

A half hour later Dianna stood up and hugged Naya. "I need to get out of here and get some work done myself before we leave in the morning."

"Woah, hold up. Morning?" Dianna nodded.

"Yeah why?"

Naya shook her head and started to rub her temple for a second. "I want to lay some stuff down in the morning while I'm on a roll. You guys head up there without me and I'll meet you there tomorrow night for dinner. I can probably get Blake to go up with me." Dianna shook her and kept a straight face even though she was grinning from ear to ear on the inside. Her and Lea figured Naya would say that and arranged for Blake to head up with them.

"Sorry doll, she's headed up with us, you know she hates driving."

"I can go with you tomorrow night if you want." Naya turned her attention towards Heather who she had forgotten was in the studio. It was weird to be recording the song she was with its inspiration sitting right in front of her.

"Are you sure?"

Heather nodded. "Absolutely, I have a few things to do anyways so it'd make my life a lot easier."

"Perfect, I'll pick you up around 4 then? That way we can hopefully get out of here before the big traffic hits."

**Heather's Apartment – Later That Night **

The whole week Heather had been trying to figure out Naya's last address but had come up with nothing. She figured if she asked her straight up the girl would come up with something, she was a master deflector and knew exactly how to answer a question without really answering it.

Instead she did the only thing she could think of at the time. She called her real estate agent to see if he could email her a copy of the ownership papers. She figured that whoever had owned the place before must have signed it and if it was a sublet then she at least had a place to start. For now she was happy to be going on a mini vacation with some of her best friends.

"Hey we're here." Naya said as she walked through the double doors of the house. Heather was still standing outside looking at the size of the place. "Get in here." She coaxed as Heather finally stepped foot in the large home.

As they set their bags down by the front door and walked into the kitchen they saw their friends sitting outside on the patio. Walking outside Naya couldn't help but laugh. "Starting early I see." She joked.

"It's our vacation, we're allowed." Dianna said as she down the rest of her white wine.

"If you say so." Naya laughed. "Before we get started which rooms are ours."

Naya watched as Lea's face changed in a way she knew wasn't good. "Actually that would be which room."

"There's five rooms in this place, and there are five of us."

Lea shook her head. "Nope there are six of us, look who showed up."

"Hey guys." Amber said as she came out from inside. "Sorry I kind of took the other room on you."

Heather engulfed her in a hug. "That's alright I can take the couch. There are clearly more than enough."

Naya shook her head as she hugged Amber. "We can share, wouldn't be the first time, sleeping on a couch is no way to spend your vacation. Or I can sleep with Blake."

Blake laughed. "No way honey Ryan takes up most of the bed so I am going to relish sleeping by myself."

"We can share, but I really don't mind the couch."

Lea shook her head and smiled. "It's settled. You have your bedroom from last year Nay, I at least got you that much."

The night hadn't gone exactly like Heather had hoped. They had all ended up at a party down the street hosted by some rich socialites. She watched as her friends mingled and drank not really understanding why they had to be there. It was then that she realized she might not fit in with the world her friends now lived in. She also watched as Naya hugged guy after guy with Blake on her arm. In her heart she knew she had absolutely no right to be jealous but something about it didn't sit well in the pit of her stomach.

By the time they gotten home everyone said goodnight and made their way to bed, including Naya. Without saying too much Heather told her that she'd be back after her shower to which Naya just nodded. Except by the time Heather got back Naya was no where to be found. Looking at the clock she noticed that she had been in the shower for 45 minutes. She walked downstairs and made her way into the kitchen where she found Naya standing over the stove in shorts and a baggy hoodie and Blake sitting at the island laughing. As she got a little closer to could hear Naya make a weird British accent and she figured she was imitating someone. She hadn't said a word or made a sound but like always Naya seemed to know she was in the room without even turning to look at her.

"Sit down Morris, I know you love my grilled cheese."

"That's what she said." Blake joked as Heather sat down next to her.

Naya laughed. "That was not a good one but way to make grilled cheese dirty."

"I do what I can but I am headed to bed, I'll see you both in the morning for breakfast."

"Goodnight." Both girls said as Naya flipped the grilled cheese over.

Checking to make sure it was done she put it on a plate and turned around. "I was wondering when you were going to make your way down here." She set the plate down in front of Heather and moved around to the other side of the island.

Heather smiled and took a bite of the grilled cheese. She had forgotten how good Naya's late night grilled cheese was, especially after a night of drinking. "So good." It had always been tradition that after a night of drinking Naya always made grilled cheese, unless she passed out on the couch first.

"I know."

The next night turned out to be a lot different since everyone had decided that they'd all stay in and enjoy each other's company. Somehow one thing had led to another and that thing led to the bottle of tequila and vodka being brought out.

It started out simple, loud music blasting through the stereo, drinks flowing and a small dance party. Along the way they had all found themselves to quite intoxicated. The alcohol only served as fuel in the flame that was Heather's jealousy. It didn't seem to matter if Naya was dancing with Blake, Dianna, Lea or Amber, she was jealous and that just wasn't like her. She figured it was because as close as they had gotten they weren't as close as they used to be and the more time they spent dancing around each other, no pun intended, the more she wondered if they'd ever get back there.

Sure enough, as if she had spoken the words out loud, fate had seemed to read her mind. Or maybe it was a fortunate accident but later that night things seemed to take a turn in the right direction. With the vodka and wine gone, everyone found themselves feeling really good.

"Strip poker time!" Lea yelled from her spot on the couch as she tried to stand up.

Poker didn't last long as no one was sober enough really pay attention to the cards in their hands. They had decided to dive back into their youth and play a game of shots while watching episodes of Golden Girls, and every time Betty Whites character said something silly they had to take a shot.

One thing led to another and that led to Blake suggesting body shots. Amber had laughed it off and gone to bed but the other five decided that it was a good idea. After Dianna and Blake tried, Lea and Dianna but neither team was very good at it. "Would you too like to join us or are you going to continue living in your own little world?" Dianna joked as she looked over and Naya and Heather lying on the couch flipping through channels.

"Why you guys don't know how to do those properly anyways." Naya laughed as she stood up from the couch. "I guess it's about time that we taught them a lesson, what do you say Hemo?" The minute the words left Naya's mouth Heather felt her whole body start to tingle and she was pretty certain that it wasn't from the alcohol.

"I say you should get me that bottle of tequila then and the salt."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the heya show." Dianna announced causing the other girls to laugh. "For those of you who don't remember what that is, it's these two clowns seemingly functioning at the exact same wave length, which means they know how to take shots off each other." Blake bit her lip, trying not to bust out laughing since she knew that this was exactly what she had had in mind when suggested body shots.

Naya laid down, lifted her shirt a little, just enough to expose her perfectly sculpted abs before she sprinkled the salt over her stomach. Heather poured the tequila into the shot glass as Naya put the lime between her lips.

"Sure you're ready for this?" Heather asked with a grin on her face. Naya smiled a little in return and gave a slight head nod. That was all Heather needed to lean down and slowly lick the salt off Naya's stomach before taking the shot of tequila as Naya sat up. Once Heather placed the shot glass down on the living room table she leaned forward and took the lime out of Naya's mouth. Their lips barely grazed and Heather was having a hard time stopping with just the lime. Before she could make her move Naya leaned her head back and laughed.

"That's how you do a body shot, we'll save the advance classes for later." She continued to laugh as she stood up. Heather was still kneeling down, her lips tingling from the other lips they had just come into contact with.

An hour later they found themselves getting ready for bed. They both stood in the bathroom brushing their teeth making funny faces at one another in the mirror. Five minutes after that they were lying in bed curled up in the blankets. "What are you thinking about Heather, I can hear your heart beating out of your chest."

"Honestly?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable downstairs when we did that body shot."

Naya laughed a little and looked up and Heather through the darkness. "Don't be sorry you didn't do anything wrong, it's just if I ever get a first time to kiss you I want to be sober when I do it."

Heather wasn't entirely sure what to say so instead she stayed silent for a long time. She wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep at some point or if Naya had really said that, but either way it felt pretty good. "That sounds like a good plan to me." She finally said.

When she didn't get a response she turned on her side and smiled as she looked at Naya's calm, serene face. Alcohol always did wear her out.

The next morning Heather woke up to find everyone in the kitchen but Blake and Naya. There were a stack of pancakes waiting for her on the table but she could tell that Lea had made them because there were no chocolate chips ones. She spent some time talking to Amber and Lea as Dianna finished reading the paper.

"We're headed into town to get see if we can get some firewood so that we can have a fire after we come back tonight after the fireworks, you want to come?" Lea asked as her and Amber stood up.

"No I think I'm going to stay here and enjoy my morning, thanks though." She smiled as she continued to eat her pancakes. Once they were gone Dianna walked towards her with a freshly made cup of coffee.

"Let's go sit on the deck shall we?" Heather nodded as she stood up and followed the other blonde outside. It was then that Heather saw Naya sitting out on the beach with a notebook and Blake sitting with her. "What's got you acting all jealous?"

"Nothing, what makes you ask that?"

Dianna shook her head with a smile. "They're just friends like we've all told you but what I want to know is why that seems to bother you."

"You already know so why are we having this conversation."

"Because I want you to tell me what's bothering you about it and why you haven't gone for it yet."

Heather sipped on her coffee as she watched Blake walk back towards them. "I don't know if I fit into her world anymore. Look at the other night, I don't fit in with the rich and famous."

"All I'm going to say to you is that she's still Naya, the girl we've all loved from day one before the big houses, movies and record deals."

"She can't fall for you if you aren't there too catch her." Blake said as she walked up the steps. "Give her a few minutes then go talk to her." She winked before walking inside.

"I knew I always liked her for a reason." Dianna exclaimed as she followed Blake inside after tapping Heather on the butt.

A few minutes later Heather found the courage to walk over and sit next down next to Naya. "What you up too?"

Naya looked over at her and smiled, the sun glistening on her perfect caramel skin. "Writing, its tradition. Apparently this place inspires me because every time we come up here, I seem to want to write. Who knows maybe it'll be a number 1 hit someday."

They went back to being in an easy silence, the way only they knew how as Heather looked out at the water and Naya kept writing. "About last night," Naya started, putting her pen between the pages of her notebook, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, clearly I don't handle my liquor now any better than I used too."

"Trust me you hold it a lot better than you used too, you make me look like a teenager, but really you don't have to apologize. I do have something to ask you though."

"Go for it." Naya said as she looked out at the water then back at Heather.

"Would you mind if I sat out here with you for awhile?"

Naya giggled a little and shook her head. "You are more than welcome to sit and stay for awhile."

Later that night after the fireworks and festivities everyone made their way back to their rooms, calling it an early night. Naya was in bed reading so Heather decided to give her some alone time and go downstairs to watch some tv. The perk of renting a large home was that it came with every channel under the sun. She was into her second hour of channel surfing when she got up to get a bottle of water. Walking towards the fridge she noticed the small purple notebook sitting on the counter. She picked it up, figuring that Naya had forgotten it down there.

"I won't tell if you read a little of it." Heather nearly had a heart attack as Dianna opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of sprite.

"No, I couldn't."

"Fine then, I will." She snatched the book right out of Heather's hand and started flipping through the pages.

Heather laughed. "I always knew you were a panty snatcher but I didn't know you were a notebook snatcher."

"That's because it doesn't have the same ring too it, anyways this boring, I'm going back to bed." With that she left the notebook open on the counter as she walked away.

Shaking her head Heather picked it back up and was about to close it when she noticed the title. Heartbeat. Her curiosity got the better of her as she started to read.

_If you love someone, you love them all the same_

_I'm feeling your heartbeat_

_You're coming around, coming around, coming around._

_I'm trying to put it all back together_

_I got a story and trying to tell it write_

_I got the kerosene and the desire _

_I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night _

_Oh you got a fire and its burning in the rain_

_That that it went out but its burning just the same _

_And you don't look back, not for anything_

_Cause if you love someone you love them all the same. _

Closing the book Heather wasn't really sure how to feel and if it wasn't for the butterflies in her stomach she would have never thought that it was about her. At first she thought that it might be about James but when she noticed the date she realized that Naya had written it this morning on the beach. Her heart started beating a little faster once again as she ascended the staircase towards her and Naya's room. She quietly opened the door and noticed that Naya was sleeping. She crept into the room and got under the covers after setting Naya's notebook on one of the dressers.

She was nearly asleep when she felt a warm arm snake across her stomach and hot breath on her neck. Smiling she wrapped her arm around Naya's shoulder and softly rubbed the girls back.

After a long but peaceful drive home Heather opened the door to her apartment. She smiled when Zach ran towards the door, meowing at her. She leaned down and picked up as she left her bags by the door.

An hour later she sat in her office upstairs going over the script once again. Still in vacation mode she decided she didn't want to start working already so she settled for writing Ashley a long detailed email about her Hampton's weekend. Once her email was open and she sorted through all the junk mail, a single email was left. From her real estate agent.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait but I hope this massively long chapter made it worth it. I was going to break it up so that you all got an update sooner but I thought it flowed better this way. **

**The lyrics are from a song by the fray called Heartbeat, it's an awesome if you want to check it out. **


	22. Chapter 22: Phase 4

Chapter 22

There it was, just as she suspected. Naya's name under the previous owner of the apartment. Her heart felt like it stopped beating and everything started to make sense to her. The way Naya seemed so familiar in the apartment and knew where everything was, from the switch for the fireplace to the cabinets in the kitchen. It made sense that Dianna knew exactly where the light switch was the first time she had been over because it really wasn't the first time she'd been in the apartment. It made sense that she felt so close to Naya the first time she had set foot in the apartment and looked out the window, it had screamed Naya to her but she had no idea then how right she was. Then she remembered the doorman knowing Naya so well and vice versa. What she didn't know was why no one told her.

She stood up from her desk, walked downstairs into her living room and stood by the window. The shock was starting to wear off and being replaced by anger. How could none of them tell her that Naya had owned the apartment before her, not a single one of them even so much as mentioned. She needed to calm down so she reached for her phone on the couch and dialed Ashley's number.

"Hey loser, how was the Hamptons?"

Heather laughed a little. "It was good, a different experience but still good. I need to talk to you about something though."

"Okay what is it?" She could hear the concern in her best friends voice.

"Remember how Naya told you that she used to live near where I am now when you first ran into her?"

"Yeah." Ashley was thankful in that moment that Heather couldn't see her face because she knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Turns out the apartment I bought was previously owned by one Naya Rivera and everyone has been lying to me about it. What I don't get is why." She wasn't yelling but Ashley knew her friend was pissed off and was about to get a little more so. "Why are you so quiet?" Heather asked as the other end of the line remained silent. "Holy shit! You knew and you didn't tell me?" Ashley couldn't figure out whether the tone she was hearing now was hurt or anger. "Why the hell wouldn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place, to be fair I found out from Lea. It wasn't right for me to tell you or them, that's why they didn't and too be honest no one knows why Naya hasn't told you. That's something you're going to have to ask her and I know you're pissed at me right now but please try and understand."

After a half hour or being yelled at and listening to Heather yell in general Ashley finally hung up her phone. She immediately sent a text to Dianna and Lea, letting them know that Heather was on the war path. She only received a one word text from Dianna that pretty much summed it all up. "Shit."

Sure enough a few minutes later Dianna's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Di, it's Heather."

"Hey Hemo, what's up?"

Heather started pacing around her room. "Do you know where Naya is I can't get a hold of her."

"No I'm not sure we aren't home yet, I haven't talked to her. Didn't you guys just get home?"

"Yeah about a half hour ago but I forgot something in her car." Heather fibbed, not wanting to get into it with Dianna and Lea just yet.

The second that Dianna got off the phone with Heather she sent Naya a text giving her a heads up. Heather spent the next half hour trying to calm down as she paced her apartment, reading over the email time and time again. She stood at the window, leaning her forehead against it wondering where Naya could be and desperately needing to talk to her and figure out what was going on.

"I always pictured you standing there." Heather jumped slightly not hearing the door open or close. She turned around and came face to face with Naya who was holding her Ipod, she must have left it in Naya's SUV. "It's what originally attracted me to this place, that window let in a burst of light, the burst I was missing with you not being around." Neither moved from where they stood staring at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded hurt but not angry, surprising herself and Naya who was clearly ready for them to fight.

Naya took a deep breath and a step forward, setting Heather's Ipod on the couch. "Because of something stupid Lea said before you moved to town." She looked up and saw Heather's blue eyes asking for more of an answer. "She kept talking about serendipity and fate and all this other crap that I used to believe in but gave up on. Then you brought me home when I hurt my ankle and it was like the wind had got knocked out of me all over again. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how, I didn't know how to come to terms with the fact you were living in my first New York apartment. That you had made it everything I always thought you would and it brought back this feeling that I didn't know how to deal with. I didn't know what it was, I just knew that you were here and that's all that mattered. For whatever reason you were in New York, you were back and I guess I figured that if I told you it would scare off and I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want to be away from you again." Naya wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "All I knew was that I missed you, I missed my best friend."

"You should have told me the truth." Heather stayed put and leaned back against the window. She watched as Naya nodded her head and stood up and started towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to upset you, I just Dianna called because Ashley told her and I needed to drop this off so I just wanted you to hear it from me first. I've done enough to upset you, I don't need to do anymore." Heather watched as Naya's hand reached for the door handle, she watched as she turned it and started to walk out. "I want to show you something." She's not sure why but her feet started to move towards Naya's outstretched hand. Finally reaching her she grabbed a hold of Naya's hand as they walked out, closing the door behind them.

Heather was expecting them to go outside but instead Naya took her down the hall and around a corner to what Heather always thought was just a fire escape. Naya opened the door to reveal a set of steps going upwards. When Naya opened the door at the top of the steps Heather's mouth dropped open. She followed Naya as the girl let go of her hand. As she got closer to where the other woman was now standing she thought her eyes were deceiving her. She looked past Naya and saw the park then turned around and saw the incredible view of the rest of the city.

"What made you not tell me, what about what Lea said made you not tell me?"

"I didn't want to scare you away. Even for me it was really weird at first, to think that you were living in the apartment that I had literally just moved out of. I wanted it to be your own and not associated with me, I just wanted you in my life somehow and you living in this apartment made me feel closer to you."

Heather nodded as a few tears fell down her cheeks. The warm summer air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. It was all so over whelming that she wasn't quite sure how to feel or what to say. She wanted to be mad at Naya for lying but she understood where the girl was coming from, especially with how they had left things. She watched as Naya walked across the rooftop and stood with her arms folded over her chest as she watched the sun set over the city.

Moving behind her friend she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. It clearly startled the girl but she soon relaxed and embraced it. "I used to come up here when I was feeling alone. As much as I had Lea and Jenna it was hard being away from my family, from you. I wanted to call you so many times but I never did because I didn't want to bother you and more than that I didn't know what to say. Wait you aren't mad?" Naya asked as she turned around and looked at Heather.

"I was when I first found out but I guess I understand. Don't get me wrong, I'm not entirely happy about it but I just don't see the point in being angry over something like this. Live and let live right?" Naya nodded.

"At least I showed you my secret place." Heather smiled as Naya wiggled out of her arms. "Come on, lets go grab dinner, try and put this behind us oh and don't worry I'll teach you how to use the fireplace later." She winked lightening the mood.

"New York suits really suits you."

Naya laughed a little as they started to walk down the steps. "How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it but it's a good thing."

A half-hour later Naya and Heather sat in the corner of a small bar and grill with a plate of chicken wings and fries in front of them. "I probably shouldn't be eating this and beer but whatever, I'm on vacation until tomorrow."

"Where you off to now jet setter?" Heather asked as she finished another chicken wing.

"LA for two weeks, try to put the finishing touches on this album, or at least that's the plan." There it was, life's way of pointing and laughing at them. As if the past few years hadn't happened they found themselves in the exact same place. Naya noticed the look on Heather's face and offered her a smile. "I have to come back my dog is here and my job."

Heather laughed as she took a drink of beer. Naya had always been able to make her laugh, that whole hearted, abs hurting, bursting with joy laugh that didn't come around everyday. Even though Naya leaving for two weeks sucked and reminded her of a time when it hurt to badly to even hear someone speak the other woman's name she hoped this time would be different. Especially with the leaps and bounds they had made in the last little while.

"Besides you have to come back and help me get this movie going, you are it's star."

Naya blushed slightly. "I don't know about that but I promise to come back and help you. Ready to get out of here, I need to head home and take Maurice out."

Heather nodded and stood up as Naya paid for the bill before she could even reach for her wallet. "You need to stop doing that."

"What? It was like 15 dollars, I don't think its going to break the bank."

"Always such a gentleman Rivera."

Naya rolled her eyes. "Ya, ya let's go Morris."

When they got to the corner of 5th and King they went their separate ways. "Heather?" Naya called out as she watched Heather walk away.

"Yeah?"

"What no hug?"

Laughing Heather walked back towards her and wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist lifting her a little. She heard her giggle slightly as she put her down and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Naya looked up at her with those beautiful brown eyes a slightly shy smile on her face. "Your heart is beating out of your chest." Heather hadn't noticed that it was until Naya pointed it out. She had gotten so accustomed to the feeling that Naya gave her it was second nature to her now.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so beautiful then."

Naya blushed and shook her head. "Smooth, thanks for not being too pissed about the apartment and for coming away this weekend, it was nice to have you up there. Sometimes that high life is too much for me to handle."

"Anytime." With that they went their separate ways, grins from ear to ear on both their faces.

As Heather made her way up to her apartment she couldn't help but notice a single picture on her mantle. The one she had of the entire cast their last day of filming. Picking up the frame she sat on the edge of her couch and looked at it carefully. Everyone was smiling and laughing trying to look at the camera but Naya was looking at her. Her smile was radiant and even thinking about that moment brought a smile to Heather's face and gave her butterflies. It felt like the room got a few degrees warmer and she couldn't figure out why she didn't see it then. The love in Naya's eyes was apparent and that's when it hit her like a tractor trailer. The other girl really did love her and she had done everything to show her that without over stepping any boundaries but this time she knew it was her turn to step up and take charge. Setting the picture back on the mantle she grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

Day had turned to night as the streetlights were now on. She ran the entire way through the park since there had been no cabs in sight when she stepped outside. She just hoped that she wasn't too late and that Naya hadn't gone to bed yet. She ran as fast as she could without any regard for anything else. She could see Naya's house from where she stood in the park and that gave her the extra spark she needed to push herself even faster. Her sights were so focused on Naya's front door that she hadn't realized she had just run someone over until she nearly tripped.

"Heather? Woah slow down before you take our Maurice next." Turning around she saw Naya, dog leash in hand, eyeing her like she was some sort of crazy person.

"I, I, I," She tried but the words wouldn't come out.

"Breathe, then talk." Naya said as Heather bent forward and tried to suck in as much as she could.

"I didn't get married because it didn't feel right, he wasn't you and it took me so long to see that. Longer than it should have and I just wanted you, no I needed you to know that I always loved you too I just could admit it to myself. I was scared of how you felt, I was scared what life would be like without Taylor, we had been together for so long I just, I was scared and you deserved better. I need you to know that you always meant the world to me and that day that I got your RSVP in the mail I knew that no matter what something would always bring me back to you. In my heart I think I always knew I wasn't ready to get married, the minute I realized that I couldn't have both it wasn't worth it to me anymore, I just didn't know how to face it and I'm sorry."

Across the street Lea had pointed to the pair standing just on the other side of the road. Dianna's face lit up with excitement as they saw Heather take Naya's hands in her own before Naya leaned in for a hug. "We need to go call Jenna. I'm pretty sure phase 4 is starting."

"Lea I'm pretty sure phase 4 started awhile ago, I just don't think Naya knows it yet." They high fived as they made their way into Dianna's house before Naya and Heather saw them spying.

**To be continued… **


	23. Chapter 23: When it rains it pours

Chapter 23 – When it rains it pours

Heather was sitting in front of her tv after a long day of meetings with a few execs. Naya had been gone for a week and it seemed like time couldn't move any slower. They had talked briefly but Naya was so busy working that Heather didn't want to bother her. As she flipped through the channels absentmindedly with her only thoughts consisting of Naya something caught her eye. She had stopped on the E! channel as Naya walked down the red carpet, arm and arm with James. Her heart sunk and it was as though someone had punched her, tears filled her eyes and she wasn't quite sure why. Naya was laughing and giggling and she just looked so happy that Heather couldn't bear to watch it anymore. She turned off the tv and threw the remote onto the other end of the couch startling Zach. "Sorry." She mumbled as she leaned her head back and thought about the night before Naya left.

**Two Weeks Ago **

_They had spent the night at Naya's since it was getting late and they were both exhausted. They had fallen asleep watching Golden Girls re-runs and talking about the apartment fiasco. Naya's head wound up on Heather's shoulder in the middle of the night, her arm wrapped lightly around the taller girls waist. _

_When Heather woke up the next morning she didn't want to get out of bed. Something about Naya's bed was so comfortable and Heather had to admit that it smelt really good too. She hated to admit it but she had missed the smell of Naya's perfume. Smelling waffles she finally got out of bed and headed downstairs. Once she got to the kitchen Maurice ran towards her, tail wagging as she smiled and pet him. Leaning against the door from like she always had when Naya cooked so she didn't get in her way, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the woman in front of her. Naya was standing in her sweater and a pair of short shorts. One thing she had missed about not having Naya around was waking up to her walking around in her clothes. _

_There she stood just like she had in so many of her memories making waffles in the sweater she had been wearing last night. "Make sure you don't get it dirty." Heather said causing Naya to laugh. _

"_As if." She smiled over her shoulder. "Coffee is made and waiting." Naya yawned as she put the waffles on a plate. "Sorry about the sweater, it was the closest thing to me this morning and I was feeling really lazy." _

"_What time is your flight?" Heather asked sitting down at the island table. _

_Naya looked over at the clock on the microwave. "About three hours, so I better go and get changed, do me a favour don't feel him while you're at it. He's fat enough." She said the last part looking down at her dog as she walked out of the room. _

_The last thing Naya had said before she left that morning was simple yet filled with so much emotion that Heather wasn't sure entirely what to make of it. "Thank you for telling me what why, just know that I really do want you to be happy with wherever life leads you." _

Two Weeks Later – El Nino

Naya had tried calling Heather but the other woman hadn't picked up her phone. She had really thought they had made in roads on really becoming friends again so she had no idea why Heather wasn't returning her calls. At first she had thought that she was just busy but when she returned a text from Dianna she knew the girl was avoiding her.

Her trip to L.A. had been productive so now that she was home with free time she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. So she decided the only thing to do was go out and have a good time. If Heather didn't want to talk to her for whatever reason than she would dance it all away and be done with it.

She called the only person aside from Dianna that would go to a latin club with her. Blake. Besides there was no better place to wear a little red dress and let your hair down. She had found the place on the west side of town, it was a fair size but discrete. The dance floor was in the middle of the room with the bar around the back, tables lined either side of the floor as well as upstairs.

"Really need to go down to Miami, you'd love it." Blake laughed as they walked off the dance floor and towards the bar.

"Right about now I need it."

Blake smiled as she handed Naya her a glass of red wine. "What's up with you and Heather?"

"Who said anything about Heather?"

Blake shot her a knowing look. "I was around when all that was happening before, remember."

"You're getting to be as bad as Dianna." Blake shrugged as Naya sipped on her wine and took in the crowd. "I love it in here, the atmosphere is amazing just gets your blood pumping."

"You're deflecting."

"She's not answering my calls, I don't know what's up with her. She admitted why she didn't get married did I tell you that?" Blake nodded as she drank her own wine. Finishing her wine Naya put her glass down on the bar as she took a hold of Blake's hand.

The lighting was dim so it was hard to make out faces but Naya could have sworn she saw someone that looked like Heather. She squinted and stared causing Blake to do the same. "Is that?" She trailed off as they moved a little closer but as the woman turned around Naya shook her head. "I need some serious help."

"Come on lets go upstairs and sit down my feet kill."

Naya laughed as the two friends headed upstairs to their table. "That just means you need to drink more."

As the two friends sat, drank and watched the dancers below one woman in particular caught Naya's attention. "I really need some help now I'm seeing people who dance like Heather." Blake looked towards the woman Naya was talking about, as Naya's mouth dropped open a little. "I think that might actually be Heather."

"You're crazy, I think it's all in your head. Maybe dancing wasn't the greatest idea when the woman on your mind is a dancer."

Naya nodded. "Let's go get coffee."

As they got downstairs she spotted the same woman that she had seen on the dance floor sitting at one of the side tables, holding the man's hand she had been dancing with. As she got closer her heart plummeted, she felt a warm jealously rise up in her chest as she stopped walking. Heather was sitting holding someone else's hand, someone named Taylor. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she was stuck watching the two laugh and giggle like they always had. "What…" Blake's sentence trailed off as she moved closer and saw exactly what Naya was seeing.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." There it was, the fiery side of her coming out.

"Let's get you out of here."

"This cannot be happening again." Naya fumed as Blake started to lead her out of the club past Heather's table. They accidentally bumped into the table just behind the pair causing Heather to turn around.

By the time their eyes locked Naya was nearly out the front door. "Oh shit." She let go of Taylor's hand and stood up. There was no way that wasn't Naya, she'd be able to tell it was her from a mile away because no one else could ever look that good in a red dress.

Without thinking she sprung up from the table and ran towards the door with Taylor right behind her. "Taylor look I'm sorry but I can't do this."

"But I thought…" He trailed off as Heather hailed down a taxi.

"I told you we could be friends and hang out but I'm in love with her, I have been for a really long time and I didn't want it to hurt you but I have to be honest with not only you but myself."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She heard the angry voice behind her ask.

"Excuse me don't talk to her that way." Taylor said sternly as she stepped in front of her.

"Taylor its fine just please go back to the hotel we'll talk later I need to go after Naya."

Taylor stepped back as the cab driver honked the horn. "You're going to choose her over me, again."

"It was never a choice." He nodded as he got into the cab.

"Sure as hell didn't look like that from where we were sitting." Blake was one mad as hell friend and Heather completely understood why.

"I get it, I do but please I need to find Naya and explain myself."

"Well she went that way, go ahead and track her down but don't even think about hurting her again." Heather nodded hearing the stern 'I'm not messing around' tone Blake had just used.

Heather chased after Naya for several blocks before the other woman got into a cab, causing Heather to do the same. Halfway to Naya's rain started to fall and Heather was pretty sure that not much else could go worse.

Up ahead she can see Naya getting out of her cab and walking towards her house. She asks the driver to pull over and throws a fifty-dollar bill at him even though its nearly double what the actual fare is.

"Naya! Naya wait!" She yells as she runs across the road, rain falling down over them both as she finally manages to catch up to the brunette who is now standing on her door step.

"What could you possibly want Heather?" Naya asked as she turned around, somewhat defeated but mostly pissed off. "I get it, alright I don't need an explanation! You and you're soul mate are getting back together. That would explain why you weren't answering my calls because God knows you have a tendency to not tell me things that are of any significance in your life. So it's fine Heather go be happy with Taylor just leave me out of it." She turned around and reached her door handle only to realize that the door was locked.

"You said you were only going to be gone two weeks." It was as though the air in Heathers lungs had dissipated when her words only came out as a whisper.

"Pretty sure I was only gone for two weeks."

"You said it was only two weeks and you never came back."

Naya huffed as she turned back around to face Heather, tired of struggling to figure out which key was for her house. "I did come back or can you not see me standing here."

"Not now, then. You said it was just two weeks but you never came back, so I had to track you down in New York City but I don't love you Naya." Heather growled sarcastically the fight in her coming back to life.

"Yeah and now you have Taylor back so what does any of it matter."

Heather shook her head. "What are you talking about you're the only that ran off to L.A and had a nice little reunion with James."

"What the flying fuck are you talking about? I went to L.A. to finish my record, which I did but thank for noticing and while we're at it, thanks for calling when my first album was released and thanks for all the wonderful emails that you sent when it went platinum. Oh and being there at my release party that night, thanks for caring oh so much about me that you didn't even bother to speak to me aside from sending me an invitation to your wedding!" Even over the sound of the rain Naya could be heard halfway down the street. The mix of anger and sadness was evident in her voice.

"Yeah because you gave me so many opportunities and be real with me Naya, you went to L.A to be with James I saw it all over the tv. You two looked great together at that premier E! was really excited to report you two being back together and then you come back here and get mad at me?"

Naya had had enough. She was cold, tired and mentally exhausted, not to mention tired of having the same conversation with Heather. Finally managing to unlock her door she opened it and stepped inside. "James and I are friends, he was there for me when other people weren't and he has also supported me, I promised him months ago I'd go with him to that premiere, I'd never be so cruel to you, to turn around and start seeing him again. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I should have let you go again and not him." With that she closed her front door as she tried to keep Maurice from getting out. Once it was closed she closed her eyes, and leaned against the door as the tears fell down her cheeks instead of rain.

To be continued… 


	24. Chapter 24: Remembering You and I

Chapter 24 – Remembering You and I

It took awhile before Heather moved her feet. For the longest time her feet had felt like cement, even with the rain pouring down she couldn't move. She just stood staring at Naya's front door wondering what was happening on the other side of it.

As she started her walk home she contemplated going back to Naya's but she knew how stubborn the girl was. She also felt guilty for assuming that Naya had run back to James, she should have known better. She passed a news stand, one of the magazines caught her eyes and it was as though she had some sudden epiphany. Reaching down she grabbed the magazine as she paid the man behind the counter who said a polite thank you before going back to listening to his radio.

She covered the magazine with her coat as she raced into her apartment building. Once inside her place Zach walked over to her and meowed before walking away as though he knew that she had just been fighting with Naya. Taking her coat off, she slipped off her shows as she tossed the magazine onto the kitchen table. She calmed herself then and headed upstairs to change into something warm and dry. Her mind was still on Naya and their fight, she didn't want to leave things like this, not again.

After changing she headed back downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee to warm up and sit by the fire place even though despite the rain it was still warm out. As she made her coffee the magazine on the table caught her eye again as Naya's words played over and over in her heard. It was then that everything hit her, why Naya had continued to be so guarded. She set her cup down and ran upstairs to get something out of her closet before rushing back downstairs, grabbing the magazine off the table and heading out the door.

Heather paid for her cab and crossed the road, running up Naya's front steps. The rain was still coming down relatively hard as she rang the doorbell. No response. She rang it again. Nothing. Holding the box under her arm she knocked on the door repeatedly. Nothing. "Come on Naya let me in. I'm not leaving until you do!" She heard Maurice start to bark and she hoped that was a good sign. She continued to knock and ring the door bell until one very pissed off Naya Rivera opened her front door. It was apparent that she was upset and it broke Heather's heart knowing it was her that had upset her.

"What? Have you not done enough?" Naya's angry, loud voice had diminished and she was left with one that was weaker and tired, almost as though she was giving up.

"Please just listen to me." Heather pleaded now completely soaked from the rain. "I love you, I have always loved and no one could have more proud of you than I was, than I am. I know I didn't call and I didn't write and I wasn't there and I have never forgiven myself for that. You deserved so much better than what I was giving you and that's why the second I saw you on the tv with James I got so incredibly jealous because he was there for you when I wasn't and I don't know how to compete with that. I never should have let you leave that day at my house, after I ran outside after you and saw you driving away I should have got in my car and went after you. I was mad that you left but I was more upset that I hadn't told you then I was mad when you didn't come home. I spent so many nights just wishing I would wake up from the nightmare my life had become. When Taylor moved in and you were gone I tried to convince myself that it was right, that it felt right but it never did. Then I got the box of my stuff that you gave to Dianna and it hit me like a tonne of bricks. You were done with me and I couldn't blame you, I hurt you in a way I swore I never would. I let you walk away but I promise you I never stopped loving you not a for a single second."

Naya stood still not really knowing how to process everything that Heather was telling her. She wanted to believe her but it was so hard to let her guard down, to let Heather in again. "I am never not going to chase after you again. I'm never not going to be there ever again. I have five years to make up for and I want to make up for them from now until forever and even that won't be long enough." Heather looked up and saw a tear fall down Naya's cheek. "I was meant to be here, I was meant to run into you, life has a plan of its own and it's been trying to tell me that for years but I'm finally listening." Heather couldn't see it or feel it but Naya's heart was starting to beat out of her chest.

Without thinking Heather opened the box that was in her hand causing papers to fly out all over the place. On instinct Naya ran outside and down the steps to try and catch the ones flying away. When she picked up an article she saw a picture of herself from Rolling Stone magazine. They were all articles about her, each and everyone. "Heather what is all this?"

"I was upset and hurt Nay but I was never not proud of you. Every article about you that I could get my hands on I bought and put away. I've always been your biggest fan and that never stopped. I was at your release party, I walked in and saw you with everyone and I just didn't know if you wanted me there so I sat outside and listened to you sing your heart out. When I invited you to the wedding I think I just wanted you to stop me but then you said you were bringing a plus one and it all went to hell…"

Heather was cut off when she felt Naya wrap her arms around her neck as she leaned up to kiss her. Soft lips brushed over hers and in that moment she could feel both their hearts race. It had been way too long since she had felt Naya's lips on her own except this was different. This was them and not Brittany and Santana. The lid flew off the box again making the rest of the clippings fall out. "It's all getting ruined." Heather said breathlessly as Naya pulled away only slightly.

"You don't need any of that anymore, you have the real thing, you have me." That was all Heather needed to hear. She let the box fall to the ground as she picked Naya up and spun her around and she brushed her lips over Naya's. Setting her back down on the ground Heather reached her hand up and let her thumb trace over Naya's cheek. They didn't stop until they heard Maurice bark from where he stood just inside the front door. Picking Naya back up Heather carried her inside and closed the door with her foot. "We should probably get you dried off, I can't have you getting sick." Naya said, a smile on her face that went from ear to ear.

"Upstairs?" Heather questioned as she leaned her forehead against Naya's. Once she felt the woman in her arms head nod against her own she carried her upstairs. It seemed like it took her no time at all to get to Naya's room where she finally set her down. When she did she lifted her hand and cupped Naya's cheek before leaning down and capturing Naya's bottom lip between her own. She lightly brushed the tip of her tongue against Naya's lip, instantly getting tingles from head to toe.

"As amazing as that is, if I don't back away it could lead to something way more than kissing and I think we should take things at least sort of slowly. Besides I'm freezing cold and I really just want to go sit by the fireplace, if that's okay with you." Heather nodded as Naya went to the closet and set some things on the bed for her to change into while she walked into the washroom to change.

Once behind the closed door Naya finally let herself breathe. It all seemed like a dream and she was terrified that she was going to wake up and Heather was going to be married to Taylor. She moved towards her bathroom sink and looked at herself in the mirror shaking her head trying to wake herself up. Looking down she saw her phone on the counter and didn't hesitate to pick it up, dialing a familiar number.

"She said what to you?" Dianna asked exasperatedly on the other end of the phone.

"You know what she said, I just told you. I don't know even know what is going on right now."

Naya held the phone back from her hear as Dianna let out a few yells of excitement. "Would you be quiet she's going to hear you through the phone, or the walls, whichever. If I wanted a basket case I would have called Lea."

"Okay, I'm good now. Go with the flow Nay, its you and Heather you two don't need help getting along. Relax, get dry and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Naya took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You're right this will all be fine."

"It's finally happening so let it."

With that they said their goodbyes as Naya walked back out into an empty bedroom. Before she left her room she looked in her mirror one more time, looking herself over. "It's like I'm back in high school, I need to get a hold of myself." She whispered to her reflection.

An hour later they found themselves laying on the floor with the fireplace their only source of light since the storm had knock the power out. Naya's head was resting on Heather's stomach as Heather played with Naya's fingers, running her free hand through Naya's hair. Maurice was laying under the table next to them, asleep.

"That day you walked out of my house and I watched you walk away was one of the stupidest things I have ever done. Everything in me was telling me to go after you but for some reason I couldn't."

"Life wasn't ready for us yet, I think we needed to grow as individuals before we could even think about growing together."

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I'm pretty sure Dianna was going to block my number because I called her so often to see if she'd tell me anything about you."

Naya turned her head and looked up at Heather. "You didn't."

"Oh I definitely did. Can I just say that night of your release party you looked amazing, beyond amazing actually."

"Most of that album is about you, it was all real, every song, every line. If it wasn't for you I don't think that album ever would have happened."

"It would have because you've always been so incredibly talented." Heather smiled at Naya as she watched the other women's cheeks blush.

"Okay, okay, enough about me. What's been your favourite New York memory to date?"

Heather smiled as she stopped running her fingers through Naya's hair. "When I saw you standing in the park, it was dark but I knew it was you. I'll never forget the way you looked that night or how disappointed I was when I saw you with a ring on your finger."

"I thought I saw a ghost that night." Naya joked as she turned on her side so that she could look up at the blonde. "It was really good seeing you that night and every other night after that."

"I can't believe I bought your old apartment."

Naya giggled her adorable laugh. "Yeah I can't believe that either, this world is so crazy sometimes."

"So what's yours?"

"My what?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Your favourite New York moment."

"This one is definitely getting up there." Naya smirked as she pulled Heather's hand closer and kissed her palm. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as the fire crackled behind them.

"Because I really want to kiss you right now and I don't know if that's okay."

"Since when do you follow rules anyways?"

Heather looked up and thought for a minute. "That night in the apartment, the last big storm there was, by the way does this always happen? The storms that is? Anyways there was then oh and the night you hurt your ankle, and a million other times."

"Really?"

"Do you not remember that night at my house when we were standing there dancing and it felt like time had stopped. All I wanted to do was pull you into me and kiss you but it never happened."

Naya laid her head back down and looked up at the ceiling remembering that night as though it was yesterday. She stood up and grabbed her phone that was on the couch. She went through the list of songs as Heather sat up on her forearms looking at Naya inquisitively. Once the song started playing she smiled shyly as Naya put her hand out to her and started singing. "I'm going to love you more than anymore, I'm going to hold you closer than before." As she had so many years before Heather took Naya's arm and put it around her neck taking her other hand in her own as they started to sway to the music.

This time when the music stopped Heather didn't hesitate to lean in and brush her lips over Naya's. She brought her hand up to cup Naya's cheek, deepening the kiss as Naya ran her finger tips along the back of Heather's neck. Heather let out a soft "mmm" as Naya tilted her head up and sucked on Heather's top lip barely letting her teeth graze over it.

When air became a necessity they backed away slightly as the lights came back on. "I forgot how good you are at that." Naya joked as she leaned their foreheads together.

"I guess I could remind you from time to time."

"Careful, I might take you up on that." Heather smiled, her cheeks turning a red that Naya had never seen before as she leaned down and picked her keys up. "What are you doing?" Naya asked with a questioning look as her fingertips reached out to brush over Heathers hand.

"Home."

Naya shook her head. "You should stay, the storm is still bad, and I know its close but why go out in that if you don't have too. Oh and to answer your question it happens a couple times during the summer but it's not so bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Really its just a little rain." Heather smiled with a slight chuckle as she looked down at Naya. "Oh you meant, yeah its fine." She gave her nervous laugh making Heather burst out into laughter herself. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Movie?"

"Works for me, you can head on upstairs, I'll let this one out quickly and meet you up there."

Heather nodded as she watched Naya walk away she headed upstairs to make a quick phone call.

"What's up stranger danger?" Ashley laughed as she answered the phone causing Heather to shake her head.

"Nothing just in Naya's bedroom."

"What? Hemo you stud, but really what's up."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

"Wait you aren't joking?" Heather chuckled slightly.

"No I'm not joking. I'll explain everything later I just wanted to tell you that you were always right."

Without hesitating Ashley knew exactly what was Heather was talking about. "I know, just talk to her Heath it'll make sense but for now just enjoy that you finally have what you wanted, what you needed. Call me later with the details. You can't see but I'm totally winking at you right now."

"Okay will do, wink wink." Heather said with a laugh as she

An hour later both women laid under the covers of Naya's four poster canopy bed watching the Wedding Planner. Maurice laid between them fast asleep but once Naya turned off the tv he got up and moved to the end of the bed as though he knew exactly what that meant.

"Should I turn on the radio?" She asked as Heather went to get out of bed. "Where are you going, stay." Naya reached out and pulled Heather back towards her. Being too tired to argue Heather simply nodded and laid back down under the blanket as Naya turned on her Pandora. "Tell me something." Naya said as she got comfortable, turning on her side to face Heather reaching out for Heather's hand as she entwined their fingers.

She heard Heather let out a small noise that let her know the woman was thinking. "I was scared that when and if I ran into you that you were going to be this totally different person. Someone I didn't know at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Just the normal A list celebrity that has a chip on their shoulder and thinks that they're the best thing to walk the earth. I guess I was scared you weren't going to be my Naya."

Naya laughed as she shook her head. "First, only a select few people are like that, most people are just as normal as anyone else. Second, I would never be that person, it's not in my nature. Let's face it I'd much rather walk around in yoga pants and a hoodie than being this glammed up princess."

They went a few minutes without talking as the song switched to Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls making Heather laugh ever so slightly at the irony of the night they were having. She looked over at Naya who's eyes were closed and had been for the past several minutes. She couldn't get over how beautiful the woman lying next to her was, even when she was sleeping it her beauty made her heart race. "What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful." She sang softly, watching Naya's fingers as she brushed a few strands of hair out of Naya's face.

After another few seconds to leaned back and rested her head back down on the pillow closing her eyes. "Oh may, do you want to get married and run away. I wanna wake up where you are." Naya sang softly causing Heather's eyes to fly open. "You have a thing for singing this song to me don't you?" She joked as she took in Heather's expression.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Mhmm. I know. It was just so cute when you did that the first time that every time after that I just decided to let you think I was asleep.

"Are you saying that every single time I've done that you've been awake?" Naya smiled like a child who felt amazing because they had just outsmarted their parents.

"That is what I'm saying but it's sweet and incredibly cute." Naya watched as Heather's cheeks once again turned a crimson red. "What's with the blushing?" She asked as she reached out and let her thumb trace back and forth over the other woman's cheek.

Heather shrugged with a smile as she closed her eyes letting herself relax under Naya's touch. "Your bed has always been so comfortable."

"Has it? Because I feel that way about yours." Heather nodded, keeping her eyes closed pulling Naya closer.

"It feels even better when you cuddle with me before falling sleeping first."

"I do have a tendency to make up on your shoulder." Naya moved her head so it was lying on Heather's chest stretching her arm out across the blondes waist.

"That's better. How have you nightmares been?"

Naya made a noise which Heather knew meant better. Smiling to herself to tilted Naya's chin up with her finger tips and kissed just her bottom lip before kissing just her top lip. Naya made another noise as she leaned up ever so slightly and brushed her lips over Heather's ever so slightly.

"It's cute when I get feel your heart beat." Naya mumbled. Not long after that both girls fell asleep happier than they had been in years.

The next morning Heather made her way downstairs after waking up to an empty bed. The smell of breakfast led her to the kitchen as per normal. Once she got there she leaned against the door frame for a second taking in her surroundings. Maurice was sitting next to Naya who was wearing a pair of spandex shorts and the hoodie that Heather had showed up in last night.

In that moment that Heather realized how much she had truly missed Naya, she missed waking up to Naya stealing her clothes and cooking breakfast. She had missed the atmosphere that surrounded them whenever they were together.

"You going to come over here and get your coffee or are you doing to stand there all morning?" Naya threw a smile over her shoulder at Heather.

"I suppose." Walking over Heather skipped the coffee pot and stood behind Naya wrapping her arms around the women's waist and kissing her shoulder. "That smells really good."

"Of course it does, I'm an amazing cook."

Heather smirked and started to kiss Naya's neck trailing kisses from her collarbone to her jaw line. "You taste amazing too." She grinned as she spun Naya around in her arms.

Without wasting another moment Naya pulled Heather down slightly and pecked her lips before laughing and turning around.

"What was that?"

"That was me teasing you, go let Maurice out would you, its beautiful outside today." Heather laughed as she moved back towards the sliding doors, calling Maurice with her. "Hemo?" Naya turned and smiled as she watched Heather turn back to look at her. "I missed you."

To be continued…

A/N: I wanted to take a quick second to say thank you to everyone who is reading this, I appreciate all the feedback. If anyone has any questions or comments feel free to PM me too, I always respond, most of the time quickly. Once again thank you all so much and I hope you liked this long awaited chapter.


	25. Chapter 25  Kraft Dinner and Face Time

Chapter 25 – Kraft Dinner and Face Time

"This is exactly how I always pictured waking up in this apartment." The sound of Naya's voice caused Heather to turn around and smile. She was standing at the large windows, looking out at the park, day dreaming. When she turned around Naya was leaning against the wall frame a mug of coffee held tightly between both her hands wearing one of Heather's shirts. Her hair was slightly messy from just waking up but in Heather's eyes she had never been more beautiful. Turning back around to take one last look at the park, trying to remember exactly how it looked with the sun rising over it she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss being pressed against the back of her neck.

"Really?" Naya nodded lightly against Heather's shoulder as the taller woman placed her hands lightly on Naya's. It had been a week since they had their big confession session and neither had spent much time away from the other since then. "What do you want to do today?" She asked as she pulled Naya just a little closer.

"Hmm, I was thinking maybe a walk in the park, a movie or a show, possibly some dancing?"

Heather turned around in Naya's arms. "That sounds an awful lot like a date to me."

"Does it?" Naya tilted her head to the side slightly trying to hold back the grin that was threatening to appear.

Heather thought for a second and just when she was about to respond Zach let out a soft meow from where he sat on the coffee table. "What he said."

Naya let out one of her signature chuckles before backing away from Heather. "I should head home and spend some time with Maurice before he abandons me and eventually it will be a date but we said we were going to go slow remember?"

"Do you have too and I suppose you're right." Heather asked as she wrapped her arms back around Naya's waist, leaning her head down onto the shorter girls shoulder.

"Stop that." Naya laughed as she tried to push Heather away from her. All she got in return was Heather's puppy dog eyes looking up at her. Shaking her head and smiling Naya relented long enough for Heather to let go before she backed away. "You fell for it." She laughed as she moved towards the door to put her shoes on.

"Nay that's not fair, I don't want you to leave, and look neither does Zach." The blonde pointed towards the cat that was staring at Naya, tail wagging.

"I'll see you soon, I'll text you later and let you know what the plan is?"

"Sounds fantastical."

Café – Later that Afternoon

Naya opened the door to the small café and looked around for a certain petite brunette. Spotting in sitting in their normal seats she smiled when she noticed that there was not one but two cups of coffee sitting on the table.

"Hey stranger." She smiled as she sat down, picking up the latte in front of her as she did.

"Hi." Lea grinned as she looked up from the paper she was reading.

"Are you reading reviews again?" Naya asked, taking a sip of her drink with a grin on her face.

Lea scoffed before smiling. "I would never do such a thing."

"Yeah and the sun doesn't shine."

"Not when it's cloudy."

Naya rolled her eyes as Lea folded the paper closed. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You called and said you needed to talk and it's the middle of the day so I'm guessing it's something big." Nodding, Naya took another sip of her drink. "I'm thinking this has to do with you and Heather."

"I figured you'd know about that."

Lea nodded with a stern look on her face. "Speaking of thanks for not calling me and telling me. I know Dianna is in town now but have I really gone back to being second? Or is it third since Jenna knew before me too?"

Biting her lip Naya tried to give Lea her best smile but the other girl didn't seem to be having any of it. "I love you?" Lea shook her head with a slight laugh.

"That we isn't going to work on me Rivera, I don't need raging Hemo on my case. Girls got it bad, always has."

"Okay, whatever."

"No seriously we've all been waiting for her to wake up and smell the coffee. The way she looks at you almost breaks my heart."

Naya raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Almost breaks your heart? Romantic."

"It is actually, its almost breaks my heart because I wish someone would look at me that way.

"I'm not so sure."

"What are you scared of?"

Naya shrugged and sipped on her coffee, pondering her thoughts as she looked out the window. "I'm scared she likes who I used to be, not who I am now. She's never been about money or fame and I have a bit of both. What if she can't handle it and I get my heart broken again? I'm not that simple girl I used to be, I go out to shows and I spend more money sometimes than I probably should. I dress up when I go out and I'm not always in sweats or tights, what if I'm not who she remembers me being?"

Reaching across the table Lea took Naya's hand in her own. "Doll face you're exactly who you used to be, sure you have a bigger house and more expensive clothes. But you still love going to the park and reading a book, you love taking your dog out and being a normal girl. Yes, apart of you has fame and money but that doesn't mean that's all you are. Heather knows that so stop worrying and just be yourself."

"What are you really scared of Naya, as soon as you're honest with me you'll be honest with yourself."

"That she's going to change her mind again, that she's going to run so far away and never come back. I don't know exactly what sparked her to come back but the day that I saw her standing in the park I felt this weight lifted off my shoulders. The love that I've always had for her started to resurface and even though I had James and I loved him, there's something about her that just brings me back. I was so reckless before, I put so much into it and it never paid off so I guess I'm scared to let myself give into it all again. Most of all I'm scared I can't make her happy."

Lea's smile softened as she shook her head gently. "You make her happier than anyone else ever could in a million life times. I think she's finally ready to give into it, let her be the reckless one this time. I'm not saying let her do all the work, I'm saying let her lead the way because I think she really wants too. Before it was her being scared and you tried to show her that it was okay, now it's her turn to show you that she's not going anywhere. No love is greater than the one that is tested and starved but continues to burn. What I'm getting at is that you need to stop worrying."

Their conversation last a half hour longer but consisted of their typical banter and chit chat. As Naya walked home, she thought about what Lea had said and slowly started to realize that she was over thinking things. It was just so hard with the past being what it was. She knew that in order to move forward you have to let go of the past but the hurt was still there in the sense that it still happened. Her heart was telling her that what she was doing was the right thing but her head was having a slightly harder time giving in.

When they were together it was amazing but the minute Naya was alone her head went around in circles.

After she got home and let Maurice out she went upstairs to change into something more comfortable, sweat pants and an off the shoulder sweater she got at American eagle when she was in high school. After letting the dog in she made herself some ice tea before sitting down on the couch. It was weird for her to not have a million things to do but she thought having a relaxing day to herself was the best choice. Especially with her album release soon approaching she was going to need all the rest she could get.

Somewhere between watching Real Housewives and re-runs of The O.C. she had an epiphany. Looking around at her surroundings she laughed at herself and how stupid she had been. It wasn't that she had entirely changed, it was that she didn't want to be her normal self around Heather because her normal self used to be madly in love with the woman. By being professional Naya she was guarding herself from feeling all the things she used to feel. Except more than that she was trying to keep Heather at arm's length. She knew the girls likes and dislikes, she knew that the girl wasn't crazy about the popularity side of the industry. Setting her beer down on the table she reached for her phone and sent Heather a text message asking her if she wanted to stay in and watch a movie for the night.

A few hours later Naya heard the doorbell ring. Getting up she walked towards the door and took a deep breath as she reached for the handle.

"Hi." She smiled as she opened the door and saw Heather standing there.

"Hey stranger, been a long time."

Naya laughed as she let Heather inside. "Thanks for coming over, I just figured we're out all the time so staying in might be just as fun."

"I think that's a great idea so long as you're not going to make me watch Real Housewives." Heather laughed as she watched Naya blush slightly. "Really?"

"No, but I was watching that earlier."

Heather shook her head, "Of course you were, what else would you be watching."

Shrugging Naya led Heather into the living room. "Can I get you something to drink, wine, beer, water?"

"Naya Rivera still drinks beer? Who knew?"

Picking up a nearby pillow Naya threw it at the blonde who was now sitting down on the couch. "You're a jerk."

"Am not." Heather laughed as she moved the pillow aside. Grinning she reached forward and wrapped her arm around Naya's waist, pulling her down on to her lap. "Not a jerk." She said again as she leaned forward and lightly kissed the girl on her lap.

"Mmm, I don't know I think you're still a jerk."

Raising an eyebrow Heather smiled and leaned forward to connect their lips once again. "Still?" She mumbled, her lips still grazing Naya's.

"You're working your way out of it."

Grinning Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist and moved her so that they were lying down. "There's something I've always wanted to do." Heather whispered in Naya's ear before leaning her head down to Naya's neck. She lightly kissed across the woman's jaw before she started to place feather light kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Naya's hands rested on Heather's hips as the slightly taller woman peppered kisses across her collarbone and back up the other side of Naya's neck.

A soft moan escaped Naya's lips as she felt the tip of Heather's tongue brush ever so slightly against her pulse point before she sucked on the same spot. "Definitely not a jerk anymore." Heather smiled against Naya's neck as she ran her hand up and down Naya's side underneath her shirt. It was at that moment that Maurice decided to bark from outside. "Really?" Naya yelled at him with a laugh.

"I'll go let him in." Heather grinned as she winked and got off the couch.

Naya waited for a minutes but when she didn't hear Heather come back inside she started to wonder. Getting up and heading out to her backyard she smiled and shook her head when she saw Heather laying on the ground with Maurice rolling around.

"Are you two having fun?" She asked, her arms folded across her chest as she stood on the porch. The smile on her face couldn't have been any bigger and the butterflies in her stomach were still in full affect. It felt as though she was floating and it was a feeling she was entirely comfortable keeping.

Looking over at the woman standing on the porch Heather nodded. It was all she could do with Naya standing there in sweats looking more beautiful and more adorable than ever. In that moment she knew that moving to New York was quite possibly the smartest decision she had ever made. She had always felt like she was missing something after Naya left, after she got engaged and this was it. The smile on Naya's face, the feeling that all was right in the world.

An hour later the two were cuddled up on the couch watching The Wedding Planner when Heather's phone started to ring. At first both women tried to ignore it but when it kept ringing Naya laughed from where she was sitting between Heather's legs and reached for the phone. "You better take this."

"Why?" Heather's question was answered when she saw who was calling on the caller i.d. "My mom is trying to face time me."

Naya let out a laugh as she paused the movie and got up from the couch causing Heather to pout. "Talk to her, I'm going to start dinner before you whine about being hungry." She slapped Heather's leg as she stood up laughing evilly as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Heather smiled as she hit the answer button.

"Hi sweetie, how are…who's house are you in?"

Looking up at the ceiling rolling her eyes Heather huffed. "How do you know I'm not at my apartment?"

"You're apartment wouldn't look that nice." Heather gave her mother a look. "I'm sorry but we don't have the same taste."

"Fair enough."

"Okay but really who's house is that, it looks beautiful."

Shaking her head Heather couldn't help but smile at her mother, sometimes the woman could just be so nosey. Before she could speak she saw Naya step into the frame of the camera behind her. "This would be my house." She smiled and waved in front of the camera.

"Naya! How are you my dear?"

"Really well thanks and yourself? How's Abi?"

With the mention of the little games name they saw the phone on the other end of the call start to shake. "Naya! I miss you! Oh, hi auntie hemo. Holy cow, Naya that's your house?"

"Yes this is my house and I miss you too. You'll have to come visit sometime."

"Really?"

Naya and Heather both laughed. "Yes absolutely, you're always welcome here but I need to get back to the kitchen before dinner burns so I hope I get to talk to you soon."

"Me too. Bye." With that Naya walked back into the kitchen letting Heather finish her conversation with her mother.

A few minutes later Heather walked into the kitchen and inhaled deeply trying to figure out what dinner was. "What's for dinner?"

"Kraft dinner, nothing beats the KD and I ordered some pizza and wings. If I need to get in shape soon to go back on tour I need to have all the fun I can before then."

"Sounds perfect to me, lucky for you I'm a cheap date." Heather grinned as she walked up behind Naya and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

Three hours, two movies, a full large pizza, a box of twenty wings and a few beers later Naya and Heather laid curled up on the couch fast asleep. Maurice was lying on the floor when his ears perked up from hearing the sound of the front door open.

Dianna opened the door as quietly as possible and her, Jenna and Lea snuck into Naya's house. Like normal Naya had left the blinds open and after peering inside the three women decided to sneak in.

"Shut up." Dianna tried to stop giggling as Lea hit the small table in the hallway.

"Aww, look at them." Jenna whispered as Dianna pulled out her camera. For his part Maurice lifted his head off the floor, saw who was in his house and put his head back down. "Our plan totally worked."

"Now if they can just pull themselves together and keep it that way." Dianna laughed as she took a picture.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up." Lea suggest causing the other two to nod. Their plan had definitely been a success but little did they know it wasn't their plan at all, it was fates plan all along and they just played into it. For now things were perfect just as they were.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry about the delayed update, the next one hopefully should not take this long. Fair warning though this story will be coming to an end soon but not just yet. As always please let me know what you think, and if you want to stone me for lack of updating just remember if I'm dead I really can't update then. Thank you all so much for your reviews and PM's as well as for just reading.


	26. Chapter 26: Stuck on your energy

Chapter 26 – Stuck on your energyOne Month Later

Naya paced her green room, Dianna, Lea and Jenna sat on the couch, no one said a word. A week ago she released her sophomore album to great reviews but with great reviews came great expectations. To generate a little more buzz she decided to have a show to let the fans get really excited about her album. The one thing about living in New York City was that there was a large selection of small clubs and venues that catered perfectly for the vibe she was looking for. The only issue with a small room was that it meant she could really see who was out there, not that she was a shy performer. It was just that her music meant so much to her. It was a piece of her. Unlike acting it showed who she was, she couldn't hide behind a character or someone else's emotions, it was raw.

Right now all she wanted was Heather to walk through the door tell her she was going to be great and get on with the fun part of the show. To her utter dislike Heather was nowhere to be found. She knew the girl was working late having got called in to go over a few storyboards. They hadn't made things official yet but according to Lea, Dianna and everyone else they might as well have been dating. To them they were just being themselves, they were being friends with a few benefits on the side. They were taking things day by day, figuring things out and seeing where they stood. So far things had been amazing, Heather was as amazing as she ever would and the butterflies and tingles that Naya used to get whenever she saw her and come back in full force.

In all honesty Naya hadn't given in to Heather because she was still terrified of what might happen if she let herself really fall again. She was scared of not having someone there to catch her, the one person she wanted to be there.

She continued to pace her green room. "Where is she? She said she was going to be here. She promised she wouldn't miss this, again."

Dianna stood up and put her arms around her friend to get her to stop. "She will be, I don't know where she is but she loves Naya, we've all seen that for years."

"Not to mention the only reason she showed up at that reunion party was to see you." Lea chimed in, causing Naya to look over at her. "What?"

"What do you mean she came to see me?"

All three girls aside from Naya rolled their eyes and huffed in response. "I love you Naynay but sometimes you are so blind. She didn't show up to see any of us, she can see Kevin and Telly in L.A., she see's Harry at shows and they take classes together when they can. The same goes for all of us except us three really, aside from you and that's because she knew how close the four of us have gotten. She made it a point to be in New York to see you and she stayed because she wanted to see you. She'll be here, give her a little more credit."

"Why are you so nervous?" Lea asked with a slight chuckle as Naya continued to pace.

"Have you not been listening? This album is my entire heart laid out on a silver platter and I'm so nervous because people like it right now but there's so much pressure."

Dianna shook her head with a slight smile. "You thrive under pressure."

"Heather doesn't, she doesn't thrive under scrutiny from the public."

Everyone in the room now understood why Naya was so nervous. If people found out what or rather who the album was really about it might make Heather run and that was Naya's biggest fear. She was comfortable with who she was and whom she loved but she knew that that was something that Heather struggled with. Up until now things had been great between them, and from what Heather had heard of the album she had loved.

_Three Weeks Ago_

Maurice was outside running around, enjoying the cooler night air when Heather walked into Naya's house. The soft sound of the piano filled her ears as she moved into the room where she heard it coming from. Leaning against the door frame like she always seemed to do she watched as Naya's fingers moved over the keys. She had no idea that Naya had learned to play the piano in the time they had spent apart but watching her now was mesmerizing. The way she seemed to come alive with every note, her voice a little raspy from the cold she was getting over.

A pencil sat on the piano along with Naya's lyric book. She'd play a few lines, go back over them and change the things that she thought needed to be changed. Heather stayed as quiet as she could, something about Naya singing was always so moving to her. She stood, listening to the lyrics as Naya played the whole song through, a few stray tears falling from her eyes making Heather want to lunge forward and wipe them away.

_I'm sorry, I'm really a mess right now  
>I'm trying my best to get it together somehow<br>I can't see this way, light up in this pain that you left me  
>I'm unraveling, looking for things that'll never be<em>

_Stars fade away they just crash into space  
>Disappear from the light like you and I<em>

_Tell me where love goes when it's gone  
>Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong<br>Suddenly someone is no one I've come  
>Undone, undone, undone<br>Undone, undone, undone  
><em>_: h/haley+reinhart/undone_ ]__  
>I'm sorry, I let me fall for you<br>I can erase you and forget you but I can't undo you_  
><em>You're the hand I can't hold, the words I'm not told when I'm lonely<br>And I don't want you back, I just want to have what you took from me_

_Stars fade away they just crash into space  
>Disappear from the light like you and I<em>

_Tell me where love goes when it's gone  
>Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong<br>Suddenly someone is no one I've come_  
><em>Undone, undone, undone<em>

_I'll come around again  
>I know it's not the end<br>But right now I've got nowhere to begin  
>To begin<em>

_Tell me where love goes when it's gone  
>Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong<br>Suddenly someone is no one I've come  
>Undone, undone, undone<em>

_Nothing but emptiness inside  
>Love leaves a black hole where it dies<br>How can I ever love again, I'm done  
>Undone, undone, undone<br>Undone, undone, undone  
>Undone, undone<em>

Finishing the song, Naya took a deep breathe as Heather stood still behind her, tears now forming in her eyes. She had forgotten how badly she had hurt the woman standing in front of her.

"What do you think?" Naya asked causing Heather to jump slightly. She hadn't realized Naya knew she was standing there.

"How did you?" Heather trailed off as Naya turned around on the bench to face her, the tears that had fallen were now nowhere to be found.

"I always know when you're around, call it instinct." She smiled and Heather thought her heart might break. Not in a bad but because she loved the woman sitting in front of her so much that it was hard to remember a time when she wasn't near her. A time that she so desperately wanted to forget.

"It was beautiful and breath taking, just like you are. I am so sorry for any time I have ever hurt you and I promise I will never leave again." She wasn't sure what had come over her, if it was the lyrics or the usual affect that Naya's voice seemed to have on her but she was slowly falling apart. "I know I blamed you for leaving and not coming back but I didn't give you anything to come back too. I couldn't make up my mind and I chose wrong, so incredibly wrong and I just want, no I need you to know that I will forever be guilty." The tears were flowing freely from her eyes now, causing Naya to stand up from where she had been sitting.

She lifted her hands to cup Heather's cheeks using her thumb to brush away the tears and forcing the girl to look at her. "You need to stop apologizing, the past is the past. You're here now and that is all that matters to me. The song is old, for the most part, I changed a few things but its not just about you and me okay? It's about wondering where love suddenly goes when you wake up one day and it's gone."

"James." Was all Heather said and she could see in Naya's eyes that that was who she was referring too.

"Not just him but Taylor and all the other people that have been left because of lost feelings."

Heather nodded as the tears slowed and eventually stopped. "You really loved him and I messed things up for you."

Naya shook her head and took a deep breath in. "I did love him, I really did but he was never you and he knew that. Everyone knew that, even I knew it, I just didn't want to believe it. Smile, please, because it destroys me to see you cry."

Sniffling a little, Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist bringing her in as close as she could. "I'm going to go sit outside with Maurice for a little bit while you finish working okay?"

"I'll be out soon I promise."

Ten minutes later Heather watched as Naya let out a cute little yawn as she opened the sliding doors and moved outside into the yard. "All done." She said as she moved to sit down on the chair next to Heather. Without skipping a beat the other woman wrapped her arms around Naya's waist and pulled her down onto her lap.

"Good because I was starting to miss you." Heather winked with her signature smile causing Naya to let out a hearty laugh. "So, since when can you play the piano?"

Naya continued to laugh as she leaned back against Heather's chest, letting her head fall back onto the other woman's shoulder. "While I was on tour a couple years ago for the first album. I really wanted to play a cover of a song I actually can't remember the name of right now so I got my keyboardist to show me. I've always been obsessed with grand piano's so I think it was a natural progression."

"Easy Einstein, remember I am still slightly Brittany."

"You're way more attractive." Naya grinned.

"I thought you liked the short skirts?"

"I do but you're my girlfriend and Brittany isn't real so I'll have to settle." Naya waited for Heather's smart ass response but it never came. Instead she searched the girls eyes for the reason why she was looking at her the way she was. "What?"

"You said, you called me your girlfriend."

It was then that Naya had realized she had in fact used the term girlfriend. "Yeah I guess I did. I mean you are aren't you?"

Heather nodded, "I'm not seeing anyone else nor do I plan too, it just sounds really good when you say that."

"When I say what?" Naya smirked turning her head slightly to kiss Heather's neck.

"When you call me your girlfriend."

"Hmm. I don't know."

Heather titled her head to the side, giving Naya better access to her neck that she continued to pepper with light kisses. "You're my girlfriend." Heather spoke softly, the realization truly hitting her.

Naya pulled back and looked up at the blonde. "You're right that does sound good."

A few minutes later as they stayed cuddled on the chair Heather felt Naya take a deep breath. "What's on your mind."

"Just thinking. I loved James I really did but I think that everyone out there has two soul mates, one guy and one girl. I think it comes down to whichever you find first."

"What makes you say that?"

"If it wasn't for you and knowing you I never would have hesitated with him, but because I knew you it wasn't the same ya know?" She turned her head slightly to look at Heather who smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"I get you."

**Present **

There was a knock at the door that stopped Naya from pacing. Her heart sped up as she walked towards the door hoping that Heather was finally here. When she opened it a smile spread across her face and strong arms instantly wrapped around her pulling her in for a tight hug. "You're going to be amazing."

Smiling Naya held onto the hug for a little while longer. Once they let go and Naya stepped back they moved into the room. "Hi ladies."

"About time the eye candy showed up." Jenna laughed as James moved around to each woman and gave them each a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in L.A. still?"

James laughed a little. "First stop pacing, you know that doesn't help it only makes it worse. Second, did you really think I'd miss this?" He looked at her reaction and laughed a little louder. "Aww you did, how cute." He mocked causing everyone in the room to laugh. "You're gonna kill it out there Rivera, and if you don't I'll go out and buy a million albums, so you'll be platinum either way."

"Since when do you have that kind of money?" Lea joked making him look up at her.

"I don't, I was going to use yours." He stuck his tongue out at her before heading towards the door. "I'm going to go get a spot, oh and Dianna, Tyler's here." He winked before walking out.

"I love him." Jenna said with a nod as if to confirm her own words.

Dianna smiled. "We all do. Charming bastard."

Lea looked back over at Naya who was now sitting on the couch. "You stopped pacing, incredible, we've been trying for an hour and he says one thing and you stop."

"He's her puppet master." Dianna said earning a glare from Naya.

"Actually that's Heather, if we're being technical." Jenna spoke up as Naya rolled her eyes and leaned her head back. There was another knock on the door, a brunette woman leaned her head in and let everyone know they have three minutes.

Jenna and Lea got up to head out leaving Naya to take a deep breath and stand up. "She's probably just running late, she'll be here." Dianna said giving her friend a slight hug. "You got this Nay, everyone loves you and remember have some fun."

She stood at the side of the sage sipping on some water as the lights began to dim. The crowd cheered as the music that was being played stopped. Walking out onto the stage she smiled as she was met with a full room. Off to the side she could see her friends smiling and giving her a few good nods, letting her know that no matter what they were there.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked as the crowd cheered. "This song is called Why Ya Wanna and its about that one person coming back into your life that you'd never thought you'd see again and they say all the right things." Quietly Dianna moved onto the stage next to Naya's other back up singer.

Two songs later Naya still hadn't spotted Heather and her heart was slowly feeling like it was unraveling. Moving behind the piano the crowd cheered anticipating what song Naya was about to sing. "This is Undone." While she was playing she hadn't seen the door open and a few people walk in. Finishing the song the crew moved the piano out of the way and Naya put her mic back on the stand as Jenna and Dianna now stood on stage with her back up singer.

"I've been really inspired recently and this is one of those songs that was a last minute addition." Taking a deep breath she listening to her drummer start count them down. It was then that she saw movement across the room and flowing blonde hair. She kept her eyes on her as the blonde turned around and smiled at her. She was black skinny jeans and a white leather jacket and red lipstick but that's not what struck her most. It was the person she wrapped her arm around as she smiled up at Naya.

Heather stood beaming up at Naya, her head already nodding along with the beat as she nudged Abigail forward. In the dim light Naya saw her mouth 'sorry' as the younger girl moved forward into the crowd. Looking back at her group of friends she saw someone else that caught her eye. Her mom. It was as though a little extra spark was lit inside of her as she started singing.

"The purest eyes and the strongest hands I love the ground, baby, where you stand  
>and my will to fight it all disappears<br>well, now that you're here

you're everything I've been thirsty for  
>you're everything that I can't afford<br>Can't leave you now I'd be trembling, counting every tear  
>well, now that you're here<br>Ohh, now that you're here

Feels like this chemistry might be the end of me  
>if love is my enemy, don't set me free<br>now that you're here, there's no one else for me  
>energy, like where it's taking me<br>if love is my enemy, don't set me free  
>now that you're here, there's no one else for me<p>

I never thought I'd feel so divine  
>you're like poetry, desire justified,<br>you're a legend now that'll never die,  
>well, now that you're here<p>

Almost torture now, this insanity  
>as you captivate every inch of me<br>you're taking me so far away when you're pulling me near,  
>well, now that you're here<br>Oh, now that you're here

Baby, don't leave me alone,  
>just let me feel this over and over<br>Pull me in closer and closer 'cause baby now that you're here

Stuck on your energy, like where it's taking me  
>If love is my enemy don't set me free<br>now that you're here  
>there's no one else for me<br>now that you're here."

An hour later Naya stood infront of a long line up of fans signing cd's and taking pictures. Her eyes trying to focus on the fans infront of her but occasionally wandering to where her family and friends were.

After signing for everyone that wanted one to moved towards her friends. Her mom wiped away a tear as she engulfed her daughter in a hug. Smiling Naya hugged her back before turning around and wrapping her arms around Abigail who was beaming from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry I was late, the flight was delayed and I couldn't very well leave your mom and my neice stranded at the airport." Naya nodded as she tried not to tear up. Wrapping her arms around Heather she felt her mom rub her back softly as she buried her face in Heather's neck.

"I was scared you weren't going to be here." She whispered so that only Heather could hear.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, besides I've always been your biggest fan."

**To be continued… **

**A/N: Both songs are by Haley Reinhart, they're both amazing and the inspiration for this chapter. Always a good thing when music gets you to write faster lol Hope you all liked it. **


	27. Chapter 27: Work and Family

**Chapter 27 – Work and Family **

"It means the world to me that you went and picked up my mom and you brought your niece in just to see that." Naya said from where her head was resting on Heather's chest. Heather's fingers were running lightly through her hair.

"Have you not figured it out yet? I would do anything for you."

Naya looked up at Heather and smiled, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips. "How did casting go?"

"Good, you and James are perfect in this and I think we've finally casted some of the smaller parts." Heather looked down at the woman in her arms who was giving her an weird look. "What?"

"I don't think James is right for the part."

Heather was suddenly very awake as she sat up a little. "What do you mean? I thought you were okay with it."

"I am, if you are. I can't imagine its easy for you to watch me kiss my ex fiancé."

"I'll admit there are times when it's hard but I know its just work. It's just that he's this amazing guy and he does all the right things. I mean he flew in to see you perform tonight and he calmed you down when I wasn't there too. I trust you, I trust him, I guess I just don't trust myself."

"How so?" Naya asked as she ran her fingertips up and down Heather's side.

"I hurt you and I'll never forgive myself for that, I'll never be done making up for it. You were right in front of me for so long and I didn't see it."

Shaking her head Naya pushed herself up so that she could look Heather in the eyes. "You have to let the past go or we're never going to be able to move forward."

"When did you get to be so smart?" Heather joked as she kissed Naya's forehead.

"Late night coffee sessions with Lea, it's amazing what you can learn when your brain is too tired to fight you. Before we call it a night though there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Trying to make babies? Because as much as I would love to it's a little weird with your mom and my niece in the house."

Naya let out a loud laugh before covering her mouth and pulled the covers up a little higher. "No!"

"Oh okay, then what?"

"Did you really go to Lea's party because you want to see me?"

Even in the dim light Naya could see Heather's cheeks turn a crimson red. "It was one reason, one of the main ones."

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"You were this big movie star and I hurt you, I felt like I didn't have the right to call but if I ran into you then that was okay."

Naya leaned up and kissed the tip of Heather's nose. "You're adorable."

"You're beautiful but we should probably try and sleep since we have screen tests all day tomorrow."

"Yes boss." Naya laughed as she laid her head down onto her pillow, as Maurice got comfortable at the foot of her bed.

Two Days Later

"James could you tilt you head a little more to the side so we can get both of you in the frame?"

Take after take Heather had been watching James kiss her girlfriend and she couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. It wasn't intentional and James was being as professional as he could given the circumstance.

An hour later Heather walked into Naya's trailer and sat down on the couch. "This brings back memories." She laughed as she watched Naya change her shirt. Her breath hitched as she watched Naya's hands move up toned caramel skin as she raised her shirt over her head. Sure they had made out and it had gotten pretty heavy but aside from that they hadn't gone further.

"Hemo, are you listening to me at all?"

"Hmm?" She looked back up and smiled.

"I said I can't do dinner tonight since I have a meeting with head office but I promise I will make it up to you, Abi and my mom tomorrow."

Heather's heart sank as she heard the news and she wished that she could just go back to the blissful state she had been in before she clued back into reality. "Can you reschedule it?"

Naya shook her head. "I'm sorry, I tried I really did but there's only so much I can do."

"Why didn't they tell me about the meeting, I'm the director!" Heather said as she started to rub her temples.

"I don't know but I'm sure it'll be fine. Tell you what, as soon as I get home we'll have family game night or something really lame that Abi will never live down."

Heather nodded, the sad look on her face was breaking Naya's heart but there was only so much she could do. She understood that Naya had to work and that with her tour coming up and her show starting filming again there was probably a lot that people needed to talk to her about. "How long do we have until we need to be back?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to change these pants."

"I can help you with that." Heather went to reach for Naya but the other woman slapped her hand away.

"Working here, what has gotten into you?" Naya laughed as she moved away from Heather to change.

Heathers eyes scanned up and down the woman's body. It was so hard for her to be upset when Naya, especially when she was looking like that. "You're beautiful, and sexy as hell and it is so hard to keep my hands off you because I've had to for so long."

Smiling seductively Naya walked back towards Heather and straddled her lap on the couch, brushing her bangs back behind her ears she leaned forward. Ever so lightly she bit the blondes earlobe. "Mmm, maybe later." She whispered in her ear before getting up and walking out of the trailer.

"Damn you and your sexy ways Rivera!" Heather yelled as she leaned her head back with a loud groan. This was definitely payback for her not being around for so long.

After a long day of work Heather was glad to be home in her apartment, even though she'd much rather be at Naya's. Walking into her living room she smiled as Mrs. Rivera and Abigail sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

Naya's mom was about to speak when Abigail jumped up off of the couch and towards Heather who picked her up, spinning her around. "Naya called and she said she was sorry that she had to miss dinner but that we should all go out anyways."

"Oh so now you actually want to spend time with me?"

The little girl shook her head. "No I want to hang out with Yolanda, I know where Naya gets it from now." Heather laughed as she watched Naya's moms smile grow.

"I've found a good shopping partner, and she's right just because Naya is working shouldn't mean that we have to stay in. Besides I think it'd be nice to spend some time together without my daughter giving me dirty looks every time I bring up how adorable you two are."

"Abi, go get changed." Raising an eyebrow at her aunt the girl went upstairs to pick out an outfit.

"How are we adorable?" Heather asked as she sat down next to Yolanda on the couch.

"You're the perfect couple, your mother agrees." Heathers eyes nearly popped out of her head at the mention of her own mother. "She called earlier to check in on Abigail and I happened to answer the phone. We're thrilled that you two are finally together, it was starting to give all of us headaches."

"I, but, we're, it's not…" She tried to come up with a good explanation for how and what they were but the look on Yolanda's face told her that it was pointless. "Okay, so we are."

"We know sweetie, we've all always known. You know what else I know?" Heather shook her head no in response. "I know that James shouldn't be Naya's costar for this movie, it should be you. It's your story about the two of you, so you should be in it."

Sighing she leaned her head back on the couch. She knew that the older Rivera was right, she had always been a wise woman and her mom away from home when they had been in L.A. so it was nice to finally get to see her again. "It's too late to change it now. We've already pitched the idea and hired James. They have great chemistry and that will sell movie tickets."

"Except you two have amazing chemistry, you always have. Especially when you were on this little show called Glee." All Heather could do was nod, she knew that the other woman was right.

After dinner the two older women let Abigail pick where she wanted to go for dessert. Without hesitation she picked Serendipity, which made Heather laugh at the irony of her niece picking the place that her and Naya loved so much. They walked into the patisserie and Heather hoped that they'd be able to get a table since, like always, the place was crazy busy. The server told them to head upstairs and find a table and that someone would be with them shortly.

Yolanda and Abigail walked in front of Heather who was busy sending a text message to Naya to let her know where they were and that she hoped that the other woman would be able to make it out. When she looked up her heart stopped and the tears started to well up in her eyes. In the corner of the restaurant was a table with a few small candles on it, the lights were dimmer but all Heather could focus on was Naya in a skintight red dress. It wasn't until Abi tapped her hand that she noticed her mom sitting down next to Naya.

"You surprise me, I surprise you." Heather smiled at Naya as she moved forward and gave her mom a giant hug.

"Is this why you've been acting weird all week?" Naya smiled as her answer as Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist and brought her in for a hug. Once Naya's arms were around her neck she was sure that there were no better hugs in the entire world.

After dessert, the women headed back to Naya's since Mrs. Morris had insisted on seeing it. It turned out that the two moms had gotten along splendidly which only made Naya and Heather happier. Abigail, like always had talked to Naya most of the night and it made Heather feel amazing to know just how much her family loved Naya. Abigail had always liked Taylor but she always felt as though something was off. As young as Abi was the girl had always been a good judge of character and the fact that she had picked Naya over Taylor spoke volumes. It gave Heather the extra bit of a confidence she needed, knowing that she had made the right decision.

Looking over at Naya as they walked home she smiled when she saw Abigail holding onto her arm as if they had been the best of friends. Without thinking she reached down and laced her and Naya's fingers together and though no one else would have noticed she felt Naya lean into her slightly.

Naya walked up the steps of her house and unlocked the door. She pushed it open to let everyone in first and stole a soft peck from Heather as she walked by. "I'm going to take Maurice for a walk if you want to show mom around." Heather said as she insisted that Naya go in before her. "Mrs. Rivera did you want to come with Abi and I?"

"That sounds nice, it's not often I get to walk around in Central Park."

"Thanks for abandoning me momma."

Her mother turned around with a laugh. "Your welcome."

Shaking her head Naya took Elizabeth's coat and hung it up for you. "So this is the 'family room' she said in imaginary quotation marks. Basically Maurice and my hang out when we're not in the kitchen." Elizabeth laughed as she looked around the room.

"Can I just say it's more beautiful in person than it is over the phone."

"You're too sweet." Naya said a bit bashful as she led Elizabeth through into the dinning room and kitchen.

She watched as the woman gasped slightly. "I love these floors and that the cabinets match."

"It's not quite as big as the house in the L.A. but for New York it's pretty big. I think in a few years I might buy something outside the city that's a little bit bigger, I'm starting to want another puppy. Follow me, I'll show you upstairs."

Naya led the tour of upstairs and after the first room Elizabeth let you a laugh. "I don't know how my daughter didn't figure out that her place used to be yours, it has you written all over it. This place is the same, and I absolutely love it."

"Thank you so much, that's too kind of you." Maybe it was the compliments or maybe it was whom they were coming from but Naya couldn't help but blush.

Outside Heather and Yolanda kept a watchful eye on Abigail as she held Maurice's leash a few feet in front of them. "I'm really glad you're back."

Heather was taken a little off guard by the comment but she smiled. "Me too. I really, truly am."

"I just want you to know that the past is the past and Naya is a big girl but you have my blessing."

Stopping Heather turned and looked at Yolanda, a tear threatening to fall from her eye. "Thank you." Was all she said as she wrapped her arms around the older Rivera woman.

"Sweetie you have always had her heart so thank you for making her happy and reminding her that work isn't everything." All Heather could do was nod as Abi and Maurice walked back towards them.

Heather's Apartment – Two Hours Later

Heather and her mom were sitting on her couch with their feet up, glasses of wine in their hands. The tv was on but it was more there for background noise than it was for entertainment. They had left Naya's to make sure Abigail got enough sleep so that she wouldn't be a cranky teenager on the flight home though it was a struggle to get her to leave. The only thing that worked was Naya telling her that she'd take her out for a light breakfast early in the morning and then they'd meet everyone else for brunch later on.

"You better not screw this up again Heather. As much as I love you, she is perfect for you and I hope that you see that." Sure, it was blunt and bold but it was exactly what Heather needed to hear.

"I'll do my best, I really do love her and I think I always have. It took so long for me to figure it out that I missed out on so much time."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You both needed the time to find yourselves. You had to know that this was what was right, I've always known that Taylor wasn't it for you the minute I saw you with Naya but you had to see that. Life has a way of always working out the way that it was meant to."

"Fate." The older woman nodded with a smile.

"Life gives you opportunities but it's your job to make the most of them. I'm very proud of you, you aren't my little baby girl anymore." Leaning over Heather laid her head on her mom's shoulder as the woman rubbed her back slightly. "It's been a long day you should head back over to bed." Heather looked up with a confused look. "We both know you'd much rather be over at Naya's, especially with how busy her schedule is about to get."

"No I don't get to see you very often."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I lived with you for 18 years, I've seen you enough. Now go, we'll see you over there in the morning."

Naya's House

It had been such a long day that Naya hadn't noticed just how tired she was. She was curled up in bed with Maurice reading a book when the thunder and lightning started. It seemed to be the summer of thunder storms and that was okay with Naya, for whatever reason sometimes they helped her sleep. Putting her book down she turned the light off and got comfortable as she looked out her bay window. She had chosen not to pull the blinds down so that she could watch the storm over the park. Thoughts of her and Heather filled her mind as she watched the rain fall and the lightening strike. She was so deep in thought that when she felt the bed move she thought it was just Maurice so she didn't bother to take her eyes off the window. That is until a warm, soft palm caressed over her stomach and the familiar smell of vanilla took over her senses. Before she could turn her head she felt Heather's lips kiss her jawbone then her cheek.

"Hi beautiful, whatcha watching?"

"The storm, what are you doing here?"

Heather laughed. "I can leave if you want?"

Naya shook her head vehemently. "Stay." She smiled, knowing that Heather wasn't going anywhere.

"My mom sent me over, clearly my want to be with is transparent."

"Only sometimes."

They both laughed as Heather rolled them over so that Naya was laying on her chest. "Don't look at me like that, I just like to hold you, I'm trying to make up for lost time."

Naya adjusted so that she could still look out the window. "I'm glad you came over, I was missing you." Leaning up she kissed Heather slowly, enjoying the way it made her lips tingle and released butterflies in her stomach.

"Mmm, I love kissing you, did you know that?" Heather asked with a smile the size of Texas on her face.

"Maybe a little but I think you should tell me again, better yet you should show me."

"Do you know how hard it is to keep myself from jumping you right now, especially since you don't have shorts on and your wearing a tiny tank top. The only thing stopping me is the fact that you're mom is right now the hall." Naya laughed with a raise of her eyebrow. "You're evil."

After that they laid in silence for a while, watching the storm as it roared throughout the city. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course, we've been on dates." Naya answered as she rested her chin on Heather's shoulder, looking up at her.

"I mean a real date. A full blown romantic first proper date. You chased after me for so long so it's my turn to chase after you and put you first and just so you know I'm never not going to chase after you. Incase I didn't make that clear before."

Naya bit the corner of her lip lightly. "You are the sweetest person ever, do you know that?"

Heather shook her head and kissed Naya's nose. "That's you."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Filming had been taking up a lot of their time and if it wasn't for Heather directing she thought she might never get to see Naya. By the time they both got home at night all they did was sleep so Heather was excited that her date with Naya was fast approaching. Between filming, Naya's radio tour and Naya's photo shoots she figured that they both could use a normal night out.

"I was thinking we could do dinner tonight and maybe dessert if you're lucky." Heather asked in between takes.

"Tonight, what's tonight?" Naya thought for a minute before something sparked a memory. "I can't tonight I have this thing I have to get done but I promise I will schedule some us time in the next couple days and I can not wait for our date. Even though you refuse to tell me what we're doing for said date."

Heather's face dropped, she had been hoping too have some alone time but as bummed as she was she knew she couldn't get mad at Naya for having a career. "I get it, it's fine."

Naya walked over to her girlfriend and sat down on her lap. "I'm sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you."

Heather's Apartment – Next Morning

It was the first night in awhile that Heather had spent without Naya. Which meant she had had a terrible nights sleep. Something about Naya being there, even if they didn't talk it made her feel so much more comfortable.

She walked out of her apartment and down the street to get a cab. As she was waiting the newsstand caught her eye. There on the cover of a tabloid magazine was a picture of Naya and James sitting having what looked like a romantic dinner. Picking up the magazine she looked it over to see when it was from. "That just came in today, apparently Naymes is back on." The attendant said with a smile.

Nodding Heather put the magazine back down. She forced a smile and waved goodbye as she hailed a cab. She knew that most of those magazines were entirely false and she trusted Naya, nothing suggested at any level that the magazine was right. Except for the fact that Naya had been busy a lot more recently and James was back in town. As she sat pondering in the cab, convincing herself that it was just her own insecurities she had arrived at the studio. Taking a deep breath she buried the thoughts as she saw Naya walking into the building, a bright smile on her face like she had been having a great morning. The sight made Heather forget about her previous thoughts, that is until she saw who was holding the door open for her girlfriend. James.

She waited a minute before going into the building herself, unsure of her emotions at the time. She had no idea what it meant if that magazine was true and Naya really did have dinner with James last night when she said she was going to be working. Her heart wanted to believe that Naya would never do something like that but she also didn't want to be a fool. All the while she was fighting a guilty conscious that told her that she should never even be thinking that Naya would do that to her.

Naya's House – Week Later

Since that morning in front of the studio Heather had done her best to not let it bother her. Naya didn't bring it up and so she figured she wouldn't either. Now she was standing on Naya's door step nervous about ringing the door bell of a house that she'd gotten so accustomed to just walking into. Tonight was different though, she wanted this to be an actual date.

Looking down at her watch she noticed it was just before 8, the time she told Naya she'd be there to pick her up.

"Hi there, waiting on someone?" Heather looked over her shoulder slightly startled.

"Di you almost just gave me a heart attack."

The other blonde shrugged and smiled. "Aren't you going to ring the doorbell, sometimes that helps. Why do you look like you're going to explode?"

"I think Naya might be cheating on me with James, at least emotionally."

Heather was taken a back by Dianna's reaction because all the girl did was let out a loud laugh. "Sweetie, Naya is not cheating on her, they're working together. Yes, I saw the magazines but they're both popular and they're friends its expected. Now go take your woman out on a date then tell me all about it tomorrow." With that Dianna walked into her house leaving Heather alone again on Naya's doorstep.

After another couple minutes of standing at the door Heather finally pressed the doorbell and waited what felt like an eternity for the door to creak open. When it opened all the way and Heather saw Naya standing there in a simple deep purple dress she thought she might fall backwards onto the hard concrete below her. "You look absolutely breath taking." Smiling Naya leaned forward and greeted her with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You always look that way." The way Naya said it, so sweet and honest left goose bumps on Heather's arms.

She gulped visibly before composing herself enough her next question. "Ready to go?"

"With you, always." Reaching next to her Naya grabbed her purse and walked out the front door, closing it behind her. "Where are we going my darling."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Heather smiled as she held Naya's hand while she hailed a cab.

"I'm getting more and more impressed with you, soon you'll be better at that than Lea and I combined."

Heather had managed to keep Naya's attention on her and not on the buildings they were passing as they drove. She didn't want the woman to be tipped off as to where they were going. When they finally pulled up at the restaurant Heather made sure to get out first and run around the other side to open Naya's door. Looking up at the building in front of them Naya smiled as she got out. "Why this place?"

"We didn't get to share it together properly the first time, you might be kind of Latin but honey I got the moves."

**El Nino **

Naya and Heather sat at a table upstairs over looking the dance floor. They had had a great dinner and every time Naya looked up at Heather all she could was smile. "Shall we?" Heather asked, extending her hand as she stood up.

"We don't have too."

"I didn't get to dance with you last time and we don't dance nearly as much as I'd like so yes we do."

Naya beamed as she took Heather's hand and stood up. She let Heather lead her onto the dance floor where she was engulfed into the strong arms. After a few steps Naya's body seemed to remember something she didn't as she glided across the floor with Heather leading her. After a few moments she finally realized what they were doing, the tango they had learned so long ago from one of their glee episodes. She was amazed at how her body remembered the movements and that Heather had remembered the dance at all. As they moved across the floor as one, she kept finding herself staring at Heather and thinking that she couldn't have gotten any luckier.

They danced for what seemed like an hour and by the time they were done both women were quite tired. Hailing a cab outside the restaurant Naya couldn't help but laugh as Heather looked at her like she had just done something so foreign. "What?"

"I don't get how you do that so fast and so loud," she said of Naya's whistle.

"I told you, you'll learn."

Once they were back in Manhattan Heather stopped the cab driver outside of the Waldorf. "Why are you we here?"

Heather grinned as she reached for Naya's hand, helping her out of the cab. "Remember when I told you I thought I saw you standing right about," Heather moved Naya over a little, "here? I wasn't kidding, I was standing right in here." Heather ran inside the doors and Naya couldn't help but be amazed. Had she looked into the building she would have definitely seen Heather standing there. "I chased after you for a few blocks but you're too quick for me."

"How am I quicker than you." Naya yelled towards Heather before laughing and waving Heather back towards her.

"I wasn't used to the weaving in and out of a New York crowd the way you were. Now I'd totally win. Anyways let's keep this train moving on up."

Naya laughed. "Too the east side."

"We are in the east side right?"

Continuing to laugh Naya nodded. "Something like that, I've never really understood it but I think so. I'm not good with where one place starts and stops, this city can be confusing." Naya confessed as she took Heather's hand in her own and leaned into her as they walked.

"Walk through the park?" All Naya did was nod as they continued to walk. "Close your eyes." Heather instructed. Without asking why Naya did as Heather asked. She felt Heather's hands lightly cover her eyes so she couldn't peak. "Follow me." They walked a little further and what felt like up a hill. Naya had to admit she was a little nervous but she trusted her girlfriend and so she just let herself go. "Okay, open."

Opening her eyes Naya smiled as she looked up at the trees and the buildings in front of her. "The night I first saw you I was standing here." Heather nodded.

"I come up here to read sometimes, especially a little while ago when I couldn't be with you and that was all I wanted to do."

"Now you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Naya felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Come on, we have one more spot."

Naya looked at Heather confused. She scanned her brain for any memory of significance in Central Park related to her and Heather but she came up short. The only possibility was that they were going somewhere else so Naya shrugged and kept walking.

Soon enough they were standing in front of the rink where all the inline skaters were having fun. "I forgot about that night!"

"How could you forget a swollen ankle and you being drunk?" Heather laughed as she looked over at Naya and saw the sparkle in her eye. "I wanted to kiss you so badly that night that it was almost unbearable and then you mad at me just makes me want to kiss you more." Chuckling Naya pulled Heather closer by the collar of her coat, softly kissing her as she barely parted her lips to deepen the kiss. "Mmm, mhmm."

Naya leaned back and laughed at Heather being speechless. Naya took her hand as they continued their walk back to Naya's house. "This night has been amazing, thank you so much."

"Anytime." Heather smiled but it wasn't her usual smile and Naya noticed.

"What's wrong? You've seemed sort of off all night like something is on your mind."

Noticing the benches Heather nodded her head towards them as she and Naya sat down. "I saw the magazines, you and James are on the cover and everyone is saying you guys are back on. I know that that isn't true but you told me you were working the other night and I don't know I guess it's been bothering me. You never lie to me but I just can't shake this feeling like I'm missing something."

Looking over at her girlfriend Naya smiled as she took both of Heather's hands in her own. "I promise you, we are just friends and we were working. Nothing more than that, I would never do that to you. Next time just come talk to me, I'll understand." They sat in silence for a few moments with Heather's head on Naya's shoulder. "Hemo look where are."

Opening her eyes Heather took in exactly where they were. "Season finale." Was all she said as both women started to laugh.

"Wow, this whole fate thing thinks its funny." Naya shook her head. "Who would have thought so many years later we'd end up back in this park as ourselves and not our characters."

"Apparently everyone but us."

"Yeah, did you know that Lea, Jenna and Dianna have been trying to get us together since you got back into town?"

"What? Really?"

Naya nodded as she helped Heather stand up so they could finally actually continue their walk home. "Yeah I heard the three stooges talking outside, as if I'm not Dianna's neighbour. They don't know that I heard though, but I will tell you those three are evil masterminds but I'm not complaining."

"Me either."

Naya's House – Ten minutes later

When Heather walked into Naya's house the candlelight filled her eyes. She looked over at Naya, her mouth slightly agape. "Perks of your best friend living next door. You aren't the only one with a romantic bone in your body." Maurice barked from where he sat at the end of the hallway with his tail wagging happily. "Wine?"

"Sounds like a great night cap to me." Naya walked into the kitchen and started to pour the wine as Heather stopped to pet Maurice. Moving into the kitchen herself she sat down at the island and watched as Naya finished pouring their glasses.

"I know this is weird timing but I have something for you to look over. I've sort of been writing a script of my own, I guess you inspire."

"And you want me to read it right now?"

Naya nodded a little sheepishly. "If you wouldn't mind, just a quick glance." She set the glass down on the counter next to Heather. "I'll be right back."

"Your mom is a pain in my butt sometimes, she's what we call a workaholic you know that?" The dog barked as Heather reached her hand down to pet him while she took a sip of wine.

A couple minutes later Naya dropped the bound script on the counter She stood on the opposite side so she could face Heather, wanting to gage her reaction. "Serendipitous, is that even a word?"

"Yes, it's a word smart ass." Naya laughed as she drank half her wine, needing the courage to let Heather see what she had been working on. She watched as Heather flipped page after page, sipping on her wine as she turned the pages.

"Naya, this is the move we've been working on." Heather looked up at her after realizing what was going on. "But, how did you?"

Naya smiled. "James and I have been working on it. I don't want to make this movie with anyone but you, it's our story and we need to tell it. He and I met with head office and they're on board with it, if you. I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with. The only stipulation is that you have to star in it with me, that was their only requirement."

Without thinking Heather leapt up from the stool she was sitting on and moved around to the other side of the island. She wrapped her arms around Naya and gave her the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. "You did this for me?" She watched as Naya nodded.

Stepping back slightly Naya looked up into Heather's crystal blue eyes and she felt like her world was complete. She leaned her head up and captured Heather's lips in a kiss that turn from soft to sensual in a matter of seconds. Her heart was beating out of her chest as Heather picked her up and set her on the counter.

Naya wrapped her legs around Heather's waist as she slid her tongue along Heather's bottom lip waiting to be granted entrance. Heather let out a soft moan as she parted her lips, running her fingertips over Naya's hips. It was Naya who broke their kiss first, their gazes never leaving one another. Naya wasn't sure what she was searching for in those perfect blue eyes but whatever it was she found it as she reached for the hem of Heather's shirt. She was struggling from the angle she was sitting at so Heather reached her hands down and pulled the shirt up over her head dropping it on the floor.

"I think fate wants us to go upstairs and get you out of that dress." Naya was pretty sure she had never heard that tone in Heather's voice. It was sexy and in charge but caring and sweet all wrapped up into one. All she could do in return was nod as she held onto Heather as the woman picked her up off the counter.

The world really did have a way of working things out all on its own. For the first time in both their lives everything was exactly as it should be. By some twist of fate they found their way back to one another.

**The End... **

**A/N: I'm not very good with endings but I hope you all liked it. I can't thank you enough for all the reviews, follows and favourites so to every single one of you that has taken the time to read this you have my deepest thanks. **


	29. Chapter 29: It was a fortunate accident

_A/N: First and foremost I would just like to thank all of you for reading, this story was never supposed to be this long but because of you all it turned into something bigger and better than I ever imagined. Apparently you all know me too well or I'm too transparent because I was always planning an epilogue so I hope you like it and I really can't thank you all enough. _Epilogue: It was a fortunate accident 

"What's taking you so long?" Heather asked as she waited at the bottom of the stairs for Naya to finish getting ready.

"Perfection takes a little time." Paolo, Naya's make up artist said as he walked down the stairs, smiling at Heather.

Heather shook her head as she stood in her form fitting off white dress. "She always looks perfect."

"And that's why I keep her around." Heather grinned at hearing Naya's voice come from the top of the stairs. Looking up her breath hitched as she took in the woman at the top of the stairs in a black one shoulder Marc Jacobs.

"You are so beautiful."

Naya smiled as she walked down the stairs slowly, being careful not to trip. When she got to the bottom she took a hold of Heather's outstretched hand. "You're mesmerizing and it takes you half the time it takes me to get ready."

Heather just shook her head. "If I argued with you we'd be late so are you ready to go?" Naya nodded as she looped her arm around Heather's. Heather opened the front door for her as they walked down the front steps and got into their limo.

"If you would have told me a year ago I'd even be sitting in a limo with you I would have told said you were nuts but here we are and I couldn't be happier." Naya said causing butterflies to erupt in Heather's stomach.

"I wouldn't want to be sitting here with anyone else." Heather reached over and picked up her hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

Lucky for the them the weather was still relatively nice, winter hadn't set in yet so there was no snow. Most of the ride was quiet, neither woman really knew what to say as they were both nervous. When the limo stopped in front of the long red carpet Naya could see Heather pale. "Hey, look at me." Heather did as Naya said. "It's going to be amazing and they are going to love it, almost as much as I do. Take a deep breath, relax and have some fun. I'll see you in ten minutes and if you get really nervous just do what I do and hit James." Naya smiled and kissed Heather's forehead before giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

As Heather got out of the limo she heard Naya whisper, "I love you," she smiled back at her as Naya's hand that Heather had been holding softly fell out of her grip. Closing the door she looked down the carpet and smiled. She had never loved this side of the business, she had always felt awkward in interviews but she was proud of this movie and she hoped that would come across.

Sure enough ten minutes later as James and Heather were giving interviews the crowds attention shifted as the limo Heather had just gotten out of pulled up again. It was hard for her to focus on her interview when she knew who was getting out of the limo and what she looked like. Closing her eyes for a split second she refocused her attention on the interview she was giving. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Naya step out of the limo. Lucky for her the woman giving the interview turned her attention toward Naya giving Heather the opportunity to look over at her just in time to see her million watt smile.

"So how do you feel about your co-star, it's been awhile since you two have been on glee, what sparked you two being in this movie together?" She heard the interviewer ask.

Taking one last look at Naya she smiled at the woman in front of her. Images of Naya laughing and being a goof entered her mind causing her to smile. "Naya's amazing, she's an incredible actress with so much talent. No matter what it is she gives a 110 percent and I've always loved working with her. When were casting her name was the first one that I mentioned, she has a history of doing great work and she's a great friend. The part fits her perfectly and I couldn't imagine anyone else playing that role."

"You two certainly have great chemistry even after all these years." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Thank you, hopefully that goes over well with audiences." Heather laughed as thanked the woman and moved down the carpet.

Once everyone was inside getting to their seats Naya decided to take the opportunity to freshen up in the washroom. She stood looking into the mirror as she felt her hands start to shake. She was definitely nervous, and if she was being honest she wasn't nervous about the movie, she truly thought that it was amazing, she was nervous because she didn't know what this would mean for her and Heather. A lot of people say things about not caring about what others think about their sexuality but they don't really mean it. It's just a way of making everyone feel as though you're on their side. Naya was one of the rare few that actually didn't care what anyone else thought.

A few minutes later she was back in her seat, sitting next to Heather as the lights began to dim. Her heart sped up and her she got a warm feeling in her stomach, it wasn't like her to be this way at a premiere but the weight of it seemed to be sitting on her chest. She barely looked at Heather through the first half of the movie. She tried to focus on watching what was going on and taking in peoples reactions. Naya was staring at a few critics trying to gage their reactions when she felt soft skin brush over her hand and before she knew it her hand was starting to warm up. She hadn't even noticed that she was cold until warm fingers intertwined with hers sending a wave of butterflies through her stomach. She would probably never understand the way Heather made her feel but she couldn't complain.

Looking over at Heather even in the dark she could see the girls smile. Leaning over she kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'd risk everything for you." With that she turned around to focus on the movie. She wasn't sure why she said it but she was glad she did as she felt Heather squeeze her hand a little. A good sign that what she had just said affected Heather the same way that the handhold had affected Naya.

Later that night after the after party Naya found herself sitting in her living room in a onesie channel surfing. She had barely gotten to speak to Heather all night with them both being pulled in different directions, being hounded by questions. Not once had either of them said that they were dating. As much as Naya had wanted to she felt as though that wasn't her place. She felt that when Heather was ready to tell people she would and the last thing she wanted to do was push Heather away so she didn't say anything either.

Naya had washed the makeup off her face, taken a quick shower and her hair was now a mess but she didn't care. This was her other side and she wasn't expecting anyone to see it or care after having such a long day. As if on que she heard the door open and the sound of paws on the hardwood floor. When Maurice didn't bark she figured it was just Dianna coming over to borrow some milk or sugar for her coffee.

She stopped channel surfing when she saw that E! Hollywood was on. Maybe it was fates way of sticking it to her but they aired a video of both her and Heather on the red carpet being interviewed. She wished she could remember doing the interview but the night had been such a blur that everything seemed to mix into one.

"_How does a gorgeous lady like yourself not have a boyfriend?" _

_Naya laughed with a little wink. "You know what they say, thirty flirty and thriving." _

Cringing at the sound of her own voice she leaned back onto the couch. It was then that she felt the soft kiss on her head. "How come you didn't tell them you weren't single?"

"Heather." She turned around with a slight smile as her girlfriend moved around to the other side of the couch and sat down pulling Naya's legs up onto her lap.

"Why didn't you?"

"Keep watching." Was all Heather said before smiling and looking towards the tv. Sure enough just as she said it Heather appeared on screen. Only this time it wasn't on the red carpet it was at the after party they had attended.

"You and Naya have undeniable chemistry and you always have so how did you translate that chemistry onto the big screen?"

"When you love someone people can sense it, so I don't think we had to try, it just sort of works you know? We have great chemistry on and off screen."

The interviewer nodded with a large grin. "Are you saying that you aren't only a couple on screen anymore?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Heather took the remote out of Naya's hand and turned the tv off as she smiled at the look of disbelief on Naya's face. "You aren't the reckless one anymore, I am."

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"That I'm the reckless one now, yes I did."

Naya shook her head, her mouth still slightly agape. "No I mean about us in the interview."

"Depends on what you think I said. If you think I said that you and I are dating then yes, yes I did. I don't want to hide anymore and if I have to scream it from the rooftops then so be it."

Pushing herself up Naya straddled Heather's lap and rested her hands gently on Heather's cheeks as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." She whispered mid kiss.

"I love you too."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Naya asked still scared of Heather leaving.

"I'm 30 years old, I'm not a kid anymore. I know what I want and it's you."

Naya laughed, their foreheads still pressed together. "I wrote two albums about you."

Heather smiled, the butterflies yet again erupting in her stomach with final hearing Naya admit that she was writing those songs about her. "Yeah well I wrote a movie about you."

"Mmm, that you did." Naya closed the distance between them and kissed Heather yet again.

"Upstairs?" Heather asked as she let her hands wander down to the small of Naya's back.

"Upstairs."

Moving her hands a little lower, Heather ran her finger tips up Naya's back under her shirt as she stood up, making sure she had a good grip on the woman that had been sitting on her lap.

By the time they got to the stairs Naya's shirt was on the floor and by the time they made it up the stairs Heather's shirt was lying on the steps. When they got to Naya's bedroom Heather fumbled for the door handles as Naya peppered her neck with feather light kisses that were driving her crazy. As if she had always known her way around Naya's house Heather effortless laid her down on the bed. Straddling her lap Heather moved back so she could look at Naya, softly brushing her hair back as she leaned down to kiss Naya's collar bone and then her pulse point.

Naya's hands trailed up and down Heather's back before finally stopped at her bra clasp. Looking up at the woman of her dreams she waited until Heather nodded before undoing it. Tossing it aside she kissed Heather's bare shoulder as she felt the other woman's hands slip around to her back and do the same thing.

**Next Afternoon**

Heather had had to leave so that she could run a few errands and feed Zach, leaving Naya alone with her thoughts. She sat on the stool of her kitchen island, a warm mug of coffee held between both hands as she looked out at Maurice playing in the backyard. Last night had been amazing and more than she ever could have dreamt of. Certainly more than she had ever actually dreamt of and she wouldn't change it for the world. The way their bodies moved, not knowing where one person stopped and the other started. They spent the morning cuddling and watching cartoons, dreading the moment when they'd have to get back to the real world.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and close or the footsteps walking down the hall. "Hi darling." Dianna said as she walked towards the coffee pot and started to pour herself a cup. As soon as Naya turned around to respond Dianna set the coffee pot down. "Holy crap! You two totally got it on last night!"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Naya Rivera I know you like the back of my own hand and I know when you get some action."

"Who got action?" Jenna asked as she and Lea appeared in the kitchen.

"Does my house have a revolving door or something?" Naya questioned as she looked back and forth between three sets of eyes.

Lea shook her head. "Oh my god! You and Heather totally had sex last night!"

Taking another hard look at her friend Jenna nodded. "You absolutely need. Was it as good as you thought it'd be, I bet it was good Heather is a dancer after all."

Shaking her head Naya looked away from her friends and down at her mug. Her cheeks now turning crimson from embarrassment. "Yes we did can we get over it now."

"No, now we want details!" Lea pushed Dianna out the way and finished pouring everyone coffee.

"You aren't getting them, a lady never tells."

Jenna rolled her eyes and sat down next to Naya. "Okay but you at least have to tell us how good it was."

Naya looked out the window again and thought for a moment. She started a sentence but stopped, then started and stopped. "That good?" Dianna asked from where she was leaning onto the island. All Naya could do was nod making them all laugh hysterically.

"It's about time!" Lea, Jenna and Dianna said in unison.

**December 3rd **

It had been months since the release of the movie and people were still talking about it, how amazing it was and how amazing the real life love story was and the way a movie brought two people back together after years apart.

It was snowing lightly as Heather and Naya walked hand in hand through the park. They both held their skates over their shoulders as they made their way towards the rink.

"No breaking your ankle this time okay?" Heather smiled as she knelt down in front of the bench Naya was sitting on to tie up her skates.

"Then don't run into me."

They spent the next two hours skating around and enjoying each other's company. With their schedules it sometimes got hectic so it was nice to let loose and be normal.

"I'm freezing, let's go somewhere and warm up, maybe get a coffee?" Heather asked as they moved towards a bench.

"Sounds perfect, I know just the place."

After half and hour of walking Naya smiled and leaned into Heather's arm. "Really Nay ice cream?"

"And coffee."

"We're supposed to be warming up." Heather laughed as she held the door open for her girlfriend.

"We can do plenty of that later for now we deserve dessert."

As they sat and ate their ice cream Heather couldn't help but notice that Naya was awfully quiet. "What's wrong love, it seems like something is on your mind?"

Taking a deep breath Naya looked up and smiled. "I know we haven't been together for that long, or well officially together but it feels like we were never apart. It feels like we've been together forever and nothing in the world can keep us apart. I love you more than I ever thought was possible and I'm learning everyday that that love grows a little bit more. Basically what I'm trying to say is, or what I'm trying to ask you is, will you move in with me?"

After the last words left her mouth Naya looked down at her ice cream, it wasn't like her to be so nervous but when she was Heather found it endearing. Reaching across the table she gently raised Naya's chin. "I would love to move in with you."

"Really?"

Heather nodded and kissed the backs of Naya's hand. "Really."

**One Month Later**

Jenna, Lea and Dianna stood outside sipping on their coffees as they watched Naya and Heather dance around their living room. There were a few boxes scattered amongst the room that Heather gracefully moved them around without ever realizing that they were being watched.

"It's crazy that a year ago we were plotting for this moment and we had almost nothing to do with it." Jenna said almost disappointed that they hadn't been able to do more but thankful that it all seemed to work itself out.

Dianna nodded with a smile. "Love is an accident waiting to happen for all the right reasons."

Inside Heather and Naya had sat down on the couch cuddling together with Heather's leg draped over Naya's lap. "Do they think we're blind and can't see them?" She asked as both her and Heather laughed.

"I think so, and I've had this sneaking suspicion that they were up to something for a long time, now I know what it was, they wanted us to make lady babies."

"Lady babies?"

Heather nodded. "Yep, we better get to it."

"Actually I have a better idea." Naya laughed at the questioning look Heather gave her as if to ask 'what could be better?' "I think it's time we helped fate along ourselves, it seems like there are two people standing out there that have it bad."

Heather grinned mischievously. "I think I like where you're going with this. What goes around comes around."

"Exactly, operation get Achele together is in full affect."

"I love the way you think." Winking Heather leaned up and kissed Naya, first on her lips then her nose before laying back down.

**Later that night**

"Nay?"

"Yes love?" Naya asked from where her head was laying on Heather's chest.

"I can't see the apartment."

"Why is everything okay?" Naya moved to sit up, worried.

Heather chuckled softly. "Everything is perfect, it's just it was our first New York place and I couldn't separate from it."

Naya smiled and laid her head back down. She had been having a hard time trying to let go of the apartment but she hadn't wanted to admit that to Heather because by law the apartment wasn't hers anymore. "I think you're right."

After kissing the top of Naya's head Heather looked at their bed and smiled. Maurice and Zach were curled up on the end of the bed as if this was always the way it was meant to be. "That apartment was a fortunate accident and it is one I never want to let go of because it brought me back to you."

"Something will always bring me back to you."

**The END **


End file.
